A Ninken's Recovery
by WolfsBane54
Summary: Kaito is an abused ninken, who belongs to a band of rogue at is until one day he is captured one night when a mission goes wrong.He is captured by the leaf jured and with no other way to escape, Kaito can only by his time, and heal before he can escape the grasp of his new Master.Will he escape from the world that has hurt him? Or will he find a home here? (Slow Updates)
1. Prologue

(Do not own or claim to own Naruto)

 **Prologue: 3rd Person's POV:**

They were thieves, a team of four, plus one hound, a small team, easy to sneak into a village in the dead of night. Their hound, a German shepherd mix, was their eyes and ears as they bypassed any shinobi on duty. They wore no forehead protectors, with the symbol of their village. The hounds Master, a female spy, signaled the entire group to freeze where they stood, they were waiting. The old man in charge of the up keep of this villages forbidden scrolls was doing his timely walk around the building, checking to make sure no living soul but him were on the grounds, that no scroll was to be touched. She looked at the hound, who awaiting her signal obediently. As soon as the old man opened the door to the building to go back inside, she gave the signal. The hound charged forward, silent as his ancestor in the wild, and pounced on the old man, clamping his mouth around the throat of his victim cutting off any sound that would have escaped.

The hound back off his prey, his Master coming up behind him eyeing the pool of blood that was forming around the body of the old scroll keeper. "Good mutt, very good." She praised, walking forward, her teammates following and spreading out. "Bring the body inside, we don't want to draw attention." She told one of her teammates. The hound stayed close to his Master, his soul duty to follow her every command, and guard her. A victorious smile played on her lips as she found the scroll they had been paid to retrieved. "Jackpot!" She called to her teammates in a hushed tone.

"Hey! The old man! He's alive!"

"You didn't kill him?!" The hounds Master raged, hitting the creature upside the head. "You soft heart good for nothing beast! Kill him!" She ordered, turning away from the hound.

"He's gone. Must have sneaked out when our back were turned." One of her teammates informed.

"We need to get out of here!" Another suggested.

"Fine. Lets move. We got what we wanted anyway." She sighed. "Your going to get it when we get back to base, you stupid mutt." She promised, hitting the hound upside the head, causing it to yelp.

"Leaf shinobi ANBU, closing in!"

"We got to scatter!"

The group went in different directions, hoping to throw off their pursuers.

"This is all your fault, if you had just killed the old man." The hounds Master raged, as she and the hound started running. The animal only grunted as he dodge weapons that were expertly aimed, too busy running for his life to focus on what she was saying.

 **Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade waited patiently in her office for her ANBU to report in, sipping on a cup of sake, and absently looking at one of the many piles of paperwork on her desk. A team of rogue shinobi had gotten into their village and stole a forbidden scroll, the old old Scroll Keeper was lucky to have been able to get away to send a signal to alert, the shinobis on duty, and to have survived such an ambush. This incident allowed her to take a very needed break from all the never ending paperwork on her desk. Sensing her ANBU close, she stood up from her desk, as the three man cell of Konaha finest entered her office. Two were carrying a body, and deposited their burden to the floor One was obviously not human, but a dog. The ANBU moved out of her way, as she walked from behind her desk, to examine to two un-moving bodies, that were now getting blood all over her floor.

"The scroll, that was stolen?" She asked, eyeing the dead body of the woman spy.

"We could not find it. She must have hidden it, before we could retrieve it." Came the answer.

What happened to bringing her back alive? And What about the mutt?" Tsunade inquired.

"We tried our best to follow your orders, Lady Hokage, but in the end she took her own life. The dog was found beside her, apparently she had meant to kill it as well, but failed. When we approached the creature attacked." The ANBU team leader informed.

Tsunade listened as the ANBU updated her on the events that occurred, moving her eyes away from the dead spy and to the dog in question. It was a German shepherd mix, with was she was not sure. She would have to go to the Inuzuka Clan for that information. If it wasn't for the distinct fur coloring, no one would have been able know it was a German Shepherd. The animal was too thin for its size, and Tsunade with her medical trained eyes; even though she is not a vet, was able to tell this animal was severally underweight. Her eyes went to the kunai knife in its side, it was amazing it wasn't dead just by that alone. Besides the most recent of battle wounds, the animal had injuries that looked day old, some already infected from not being treated. This dog did not look anything close to it a shinobis companion, it looked more like a mangy starved mutt from the streets. The lack of a village forehead protector and family crest, had Tsunade suspecting that maybe this animal wasn't really a ninken. Considering his poor state she was also starting to believe, he was not the dead woman's to begin with, and she was willing to bet money on that.

"These injuries?" She asked, instinctively going into doctor mode, despite it being over an animal.

"The ninken was already badly injured when we found them. We can only take credit for the kunai knife." One of the ANBU answered.

Tsunade was about to speak again when the dog's eye snapped open and sprang to his feet, snarling. She could see the intelligence in his eyes, and the dog took in his surroundings. The ANBU stood at the ready, but she waved them down. The intelligence that was in this animals eye intrigued her, she was ready to terminate the hound just yet. Her doctor's eye noted how the dog seemed to favor its right front leg, and the gash at the throat, it was a small wound, and for some reason it worried her. The dogs snarl sounded very off

Already she was getting an idea, and if this dog was intelligent like the Inuzuka Clan, and the Hatake hounds, then they would be able to find out where and who wanted the stolen forbidden scroll. "I am the Fifith Hokage, Lady Tsunade. You are currently in Kahona, Village Hidden in the Leaves." She said, as she watched the dog. He looked like a ninken, but the aura he gave off was a bit different than a ninken. Hopefully he could talk, or else she was about to feel very stupid. "Now, who are you?"

 **Dog's POV:**

Instinct took over the second he realized that he had somehow survived, after the mission he compromised, just by showing a little mercy to the old Scroll Keeper. That didn't matter now, his Master had gotten her revenge when she had aimed for his throat, when the Leaf shinobi were closing in, on their position. The sight of his Master's lifeless body next to his, had him jumping to his feet and letting a snarl rip through his damaged throat. He ignored the pain that flared all over his body and the kunai knife still in his side, but that was not first priority at the moment. He needed to get out of this alive first. The woman in the room was the only one not reaching for a weapon, so she was the one who was the leader, the alpha in the room and possibly the strongest.

"I am the Fifith Hokage, Lady Tsunade. You are currently in Kohona, Village Hidden in the Leaves." She said, in a tone that confirmed she was indeed in charge. "Now, who are you?"

He held no hope of fighting his way out of here, his body was too damaged at the moment. He'd have to talk his way put pf as much trouble as possible and endure whatever punishment was coming to him. He'd be lucky if they just didn't kill him altogether, after all he was just a useless ninken. E opened his mouth to answer the Hokage, but all that came out was a painful wheeze. Eyes widening, he tried again, and ended of in a coughing fit.

"Hmmm…..." The Lady Hokages brown eyes were sharp and seemed to look deep down into his soul. He didn't like that. "You can understand me, yes?" She asked, quizzically.

He nodded, his head slowly.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

He shook his head once, for no.

"I see." She sighed. "This must be, because of that cut at your throat, then. This mean we will have to keep to the questions the require yes and no answers."

He just waited for her to continue, snarling only slightly. He was just relieved that he was still alive.

"I am going to assume that this kunoichi was your summoner?"

He wanted to laugh at the word summoner. If he was a summons then, he would have left long ago. He shook his head no. His Master had no need for a summons, just to use him as she had seen fit.

"You were found next to her body." The Hokage stated, eyes narrowing slightly.

"-m-maste-wheeze…." He tried to correct her. It hurt to try and talk.

The Hokage's eyes drifted to the dead body of his ex-Master. "She was your Master." The woman's eyebrows knitted together, before quirking one up. Her eyes sweeping over him one more time. He got into a defense stance. He didn't like the glint he was seeing in this woman's eyes, she was plotting something. He could feel it in his gut. "Detain the mutt for me. I want him kept here. I have something to discuss with a the council." She said, walking out the door. "Knock him out again if you need to."

He let another snarl rip from his damaged throat, before dodging the first shinobi to block his path from charging the Hokages back. He yelped when his nose slammed into the doors that had closed too fast for him to escape.

 **Tsunade's POV:**

As the Fifth Hokage, it was her job to protect and run the village, but as a doctor it was her duty to heal the wounded. Tsunade knew she was going to have a hard time convincing the council to let the mutt live, but she believed that the dog was not the kunoichi's that was leaving blood stains on her office floor. He looked too intelligent to belong to scum like that. No, he was a high class summons, and their only hope to finding the scroll that was stolen. Instead of immediately sending the creature T&I, she would rather try to sway the summons to their side. It would be great for morale if they could obtain more allies. Especially, after what had happened with the Uchiha brat and the death of the Third Hokage. It would show that the village was still capable of getting stronger, after such tragic events.

The dog, most would think it foolish to even keep the creature alive. However summons, were just as able as shinobi, and could be preferable partners when it came to sniffing out a target on a mission, or delivering messages to and from traveling shinobi. She was willing to bet everything she owned that for once her gut was right about this one. It would make her look like a fool otherwise should she be wrong. She had already decided the dogs fate, as soon as she saw his condition, he would become one of their ninken.

No summoner would treat their summons in such a way. She would heal the creature and hopefully in the process find the scroll that had been stolen and the rest of the thieves before they decided to strike again. The dog, would be of great use to them, if such a thing were to happen.

Already she was making a mental list of the injuries that needed to be tended to, and plans to call in a vet too. There was probably more injuries internally, that were invisible to the eye. The Inuzuka Clan was next on her list to contact.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Master**

 **Tsunade's POV:**

She was doing paper work when she noticed the dog beside her desk start to twitch in his sleep, whimpering slightly every now and then. The council, although reluctant, had approved of her decision. The dog had put up a fight after she had left him with her ANBU and so was kept sedated, even when the Inuzua Clan vet came to care for his injuries. They had learned quite a bit about the German shepherd during the examination and treatment, like the thin chain that seemed too tight around his neck, held a tag with a symbol and name on it. She had not even noticed the chain ink until the vet pointed it out. The name on the tag had read 'Kaito', she wasn't sure if that was the dogs name, but until his throat was fully heal, he would not be talking anytime soon, so she had decided to call him, Kaito. The previous owner seemed to have seriously neglected the dog. They were able to clean and close the wounds that were infected, and bandaged the front right paw that was indeed a sprained tendon. The Inuzuka vet was very insistent about keeping Kaito sedated, and off his feet for a few days, to give his body time to start fighting off the infection that was in his body.

That was four days ago, since then they had groomed and closed most of his injuries. Preparations had already been made for Kaito to go to a new home, with on of the Leaf's finest shinobi. Now, she could only wait for the ninken to awake, so she can inform him of his situation. This wasn't going to be an easy transition for Kaito, one could define it as rehabilitation. Rehabilitation that was going to need a dedicated person to see to his recovery through. Kaito should be waking any moment now, with enough time for him to accept his fate.

"I know your awake." She finally acknowledge when his breathing changed slightly. "No need to pretend. We have much to discuss."

Odd green eyes opened and looked her way. Green eyes, another clue that he was no normal dog. She really couldn't wait to see how he would progress in the village.

 **Kaito's POV:  
** He didn't know what he was expecting, when he reopened his eyes. He felt like crap, but he wasn't in pain like the last time. He also noticed he was laying on something soft, which was new to him. His muscle felt stiff, so he stretched, finding that he front right paw, twinged in slight pain at the movement. His ears twitched at the sound of paper rustling nearby. _'That's right, I was captured, by the leaf shinobi.'_ He foggy mind supply him. After the woman; the Hokage of the village had left, her ANBU had detained him to the office, and knocked him unconscious, when he had attempted to jump out the window, since he could not make a run out the door. He decided to stay still and continue listening to determine if he was still in the Hokage Office, or if they had transported him to their T&I department.

"I know your awake." The Hokage said, between the shuffling of papers. "No need to pretend. We have much to discuss."

He was slightly taken aback that she even noticed. He hadn't moved a muscle, and he was positive his breathing hadn't changed. _'Or did it?'_ He lifted his head up and glared at the woman. She wasn't even looking at him, she was still messing with a pile of papers. Keeping his eyes on her, he got up, taking note that he was laying in a bed made for dogs. That slightly puzzled him, why give an enemy a bed? Why give him a bed? Stretching, he yelped slightly and the twinges of pain. Noticing again that his injures had been cared for. Again he was stuck wondering what was going on and went to voice his question, except nothing left his throat.

"You previous owner took a slice at your throat. A small cut, but deep enough to cause damage." She said, Finally looking at him, turning in her chair to fully face him. "The vet suggests you try not talking for about a week."

He huffed. So he was mute now. That was just great.

"Also, there will be no running or long walk a few more weeks. We want that leg of yours to heal properly." She continued on.

He looked at his front right paw, and narrowed his eyes seeing it bandaged. What were these shinobi playing at.

"Kaito? Are you listening to what I am saying?"

His eyes snapped back to the Lady Hokage, in surprise. _'How did she learn my name?! No one has called me that since….since Master acquired me….'_ She must have read the question in his eyes.

"We found your name, on an old chain linked around your neck. You must have had since you were a pup, we had to cut it off." She explained. "But that is not important at the moment. We have to discuss your future."

Kaito didn't move. He future seemed clear to him.

"First starters, you are an enemy ninken, usually you would be killed or sent to T&I. They do love practicing new torture techniques down there. Its not often an enemy summons is captured." She said smirking slightly. He knew what that smirk meant. She was trying to induce a little fear, if he should do anything wrong; a promise. "Any information you have regarding the stolen scroll and your Masters comrades would be very beneficial." She said, linking her fingers together and leaning forward slightly, her eyes never leaving Kaito's.

Kaito huffed, when she was done talking. What did she want him to do? Talk? Ha! She just said, that he would be mute for at least a week. He honestly wished he could actually laugh for once as she referred to his ex-Masters friends as his comrades. He was no comrade. He was their tool. Besides he wasn't going to be any use in finding the scroll they had managed to take. He was nothing but a decoy, once his Master took her own life. His Master had slit his throat before she died, in an attempt to take his voice, and she had succeeded. In reality, he was worth more to these shinobi dead than alive. Once these people realized that they would kill him without a second thought. ' _Might as well just get it over with.'_ He concluded. Showing his teeth letting a growl escape. Before it caused him to start wheezing and coughing from the pain that it caused.

"Hey, what did I tell you. Go easy on the throat. Your trachea and larynx need time to heal." Lady Hokage scolded. "Besides, none of that rebellious attitude will get you the reaction you want. You are clearly very intelligent and intelligent ninken are hard to find. From my ANBU reports, you put up quite the fight before you were taken down by that single kunai knife. That is an amazing feat with the condition your body was in that night. I would not be fit to be Hokage if I allow such a skilled summons to be executed." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

Kaito gritted his teeth. Was it really so hard to ask for one thing for once. Not even the enemy was going to show him the mercy of putting him out of his misery. They just wanted to use him, like his ex-Master. He hated this life. He was not about to let himself become a tool again. He lowered his body to the floor, fur standing up on his back, and ears back and teeth bared, ready to launch an attack. She clearly noticed this, but the woman made no move to even defend herself. Even the ANBU that he knew was watching them did not appear.

' _Their not taking me seriously….Do they really think that I can't do much damage just because my body is broken.! Grrr!'_ He was going to show them. Charging his let his claws scrap against the hardwood floor, before yelping and crashing to the floor. His right paw throbbed. He had forgot about his paw in the moment of desperation. Maybe with a little chakra…..

His eyes widen. He hadn't noticed before now, but he was depleted. _'How?….'_

"I see you finally noticed." The Hokage said, gaining his attention. "Your chakra has been seal for the moment, merely as a precaution to prevent any more unnecessary injuries. Your chakra will of course be restored once you are healed. This should give you time to get adjusted to living here in the village." She opened a drawer as she spoke, pulling and holding up a leaf hitai-ate.

Kaito scrambled to his feet, and backed away from her. _'NO! I refuse!'_ He flattened his ears and glared at the Hokage. He had no wish to become part of this village or any village. He didn't even wish to rejoin his ex-Master's comrades.

"Come now, Kaito." The Hokage beckoned. "We can't have you running around the village without wearing this." She got up from her seat and stalked toward him, a smile and that same glint in her eyes from the first time.

Kaito backed up further from her, till he couldn't anymore. He noticed that she had stopped advancing several feet from where he once stood. Kaito realized that he was letting his fear of these shinobi show. He had backed himself into the corner.

Lady Hokage was no longer smiling, and he could not recognize the look that was in her eyes. He associated it with pity, and he could not understand why this Hokage would pity her prisoner. "Kaito. I am not going to hurt you. This is to protect you."

Like he was stupid enough to trust her words. However, he was in no position to even put up a fight.

"Calm down." The Lady Hokage said, walking very slowly toward him. "Breathe, slowly."

Kaito did not understand why she was talking about his breathing. What was wrong with his breathing?! The closer that she came with that hitai-ate, the closer the oxygen in the room seemed to vanish.

"Breathe…."

He didn't see her hand reach out, but he did flinch when her hand made contact. His first instinctive reaction was to bite, but she moved her hand out of the way just in time.

 **Tsnuade's POV:**

I had never seen these symptoms in a ninken this sever before. Kaito was not exhibiting traits of his breed. He was cowering low to the floor in the corner of my office. His pupils were dilated, ears were back and flat against his head, his tail was tucked down. That was not a normal reaction for any dog, street mongrel or ninken. No. These were the symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder. The group of thieves, that Kaito belonged to were not known for being battle oriented, in fact the bingo book states that they were not known for engaging in battle. There was no reason for this ninken to be this traumatized, unless her suspicions were right and Kaito had been abused by his previous summoner. While this meant he might not be incline to return to his old team, this also meant that it was going to make it very difficult to integrate him into the village much less a new pack of ninken.

I stayed next to him, letting him calm down. He didn't even try to resist when I finally tied the leaf hitai-ate around his neck. After a bit I went back to my desk. It was best to let him calm down on his own. He should be back to himself when the shinobi I have chosen to house Kaito, to arrive. It had not escaped my noticed that Kaito had at first showed aggression to trigger my ANBU guard or even my self to think he was going to attack. It was the reason why I had my ANBU under orders to not make a move no matter what Kaito did. Now I understood his action better, now that I knew he had PTSD. Kaito had wanted us to kill him. I would have to add that to his file before it was time for him to leave my office.

 **Kaito's POV:**

I had froze, that's all, and in my weakest moment, I had allowed that woman to place her village symbol around my neck. I did not want this symbol of oppression around my neck. What if my ex-Master's comrades decided to raid this village and saw me wearing this? They would kill me, for being a traitor. They would probably kill me, even if I wasn't wearing it, with my body damaged. So, I guess in retrospects I shouldn't care either way.

"Are you feeling better now?" The Hokage of this village, finally asked.

I didn't see any reason to even look at her. I had let my enemy see me at my weakest moment. She had me trapped here with her, with a damaged body and with no way of fighting my way out. And she had the was asking him, how he felt. It was laughable. Like she gave a damn, with how he felt. But she was waiting for an answer so I gave her a growl.

"You really shouldn't do that. Your just going to prolong the healing process. But I guess its expected." She said. I was just waiting for her to give up the act. "I can overlook it for now. Let's continue our discussion. You will remain in Kohona. He council agreed to my proposal and put you through rehabilitation. I have hand picked the shinobi you will be staying with, for the time being. He will be picking you up soon." She said, brown eyes boring into me.

If she thought that her gaze was going to intimidate me, she had another thing coming.

"I'm sure you are eager to learn who you will be staying with. "

No. I actually didn't care what my new Master's name was going to be. Not that I could say that now, but obviously my glare spoke volumes.

"At first I had thought to put you with the Inuzuka Clan. They are great with dogs."

Yes, I have heard of them. It would be a great place to buy my time till I was well enough to escape. I would blend in with the many dogs, that were rumored to reside there.

"But there are too many hound there. The Inuzuka Clan would not be able to give you the care and attention that you need."

Its like she can read my mind. If its not the Inuzuka Clan, then I would like to know who else in this god forsaken village full of killers she thought qualified to 'care' for me? I gritted my teeth. I didn't need a new Master.

"So I have decided to contact Hatake Kakashi."

This time I did try to voice my protest, jumping to my feet and marching up to her desk, but nothing came out except wheezing sounds. I knew all about this Hatake Kakashi, he was known as the Copy Ninja, possessor of a thousand jutsu's and a rumored ANBU in the Bingo Book. My ex-Master and her comrades were worried about running into him and a few others, before they decided to infiltrate the village. If she was going to assign him to be my warden while I am here. She was going to give me to her best shinobi, and let him do what he will with me. There was so many frightening stories floating around about the Copy Ninja, and I didn't have any wish to learn if those rumors and stories were true. If I was going to be in this man's clutches, my chances of escaping from this village with my life intact were going to dwindle down to a single digit percentage.

The Hokage looked up from her paperwork, and gave me a stern look. "I know you don't like the situation, but you don't really have a choice here. And please go easy on that throat. Besides, Kakashi is more suitable to help train you into a proper ninken. Besides, its either Hatake, or T&I."

I gawked at her as she went back to her paperwork and ignoring me. Why couldn't she just have picked the Inuzuka Clan. They were known for the affinity with their hounds. They were the right choice. Not a lethal assassin. By she knew about my plans of escaping as soon as I was able. She was letting me know by telling me she was going to hand me over to the one shinobi she knew would be able to stop and get rid of me, without breaking a sweat.

I guess it didn't matter, either way I was going to get the life beat out of me, while they used me as nothing but a tool. If I did have a choice between Hatake or T&I, I would rather go down fighting with Hatake with a small window of a chance of success, than be trapped in a cage and killed slowly, for information he could not voice, nor have. Human's cared about the missions and the perfect tool to use in such missions, and themselves, so why would they care about what I wanted in life. Care about a captive enemy, who wanted from the pain in this life. I wasn't going to fool myself, that she would change her mind. I would just have to take the beating as they came.

It made me sick that they were going to play the illusion that I would be treated better here. That I wasn't their prisoner, a tool to be use till they were tired of him. It made me angry, that they thought I was a stupid ninken, that I wouldn't able to see through the ruse. Out of frustration I scratched at the hitai-ate around my neck, trying to maybe manage to loosen the knot that held it securely at my neck, but failing. Seriously the nerve these shinobi had, dumbfounded me.

"Your one of us now, so you might want to get use to that being there. It will help make your integration here easier."

My fur stood on ends at her fake act and words along with the seemingly caring tone, that this woman seem dead set on displaying. it was becoming annoying. I wasn't going to fall for such tricks again.

On instinct, I growled warningly when the door suddenly opened and I was up on my feet and charging forward and readied to take a chunk out of the leg that crossed the threshold. I did not care who it was, or why, but I was sick of all this acting. If she wasn't going to show her true self to me, unless she was unhappy with me, then I would just force her hand. I was yanked back, by a hand grabbing the new- and unwanted - hitai-ate around my neck and held me back. The man's, who leg I was ready to chew off, seemed unaffected by my aggressive action toward him.

This shinobi was the infamous Hatake Kakashi. He looked just like his Bingo Book picture. Gravity defying silver hair, left eye covered with his leaf hitai-ate – to hide his sharigan eye – and a mask to hide the bottom half of his face, leaving only his right eye visible. His posture was that of a relaxed, but bored person. At first glance you not think this man would be a capable shinobi.

"So this is the ninken?" He asked, looking at me, with mirth in his only visible eye.

Disregarding the Lady Hokage's 'kind' warnings, I let out the loudest growl from my ruined throat, to show him I was not on board with even being here, and near him. All Master's were bad, I had learn that the hard way. And I was not to submit to this new 'Master', I would rather die first. I would not be fooled again. Besides, I have nothing left to lose.

"Yes. This is Kaito….As you can see he's still adjusting." Lady Hokage, said, letting go of the hitai-ate, but her hand stayed near, encase I tried to attack my new 'Master' again. Growl were still rumbling deep in my chest, and despite the pain it caused and snapped at her hand, missing on purpose, as a warning to not touch me again. Then turned my attention back to my new 'Master', who seemed to be a little stunned at my action toward one of the most powerful people in this village.

"So, this is why you want me to take him home." The man sounded like he just deduced the whole situation.

I growled again. Without warning the Hokage's hand smacked the back of my head, startling a yelp from me. _'_ _Great the hitting had already started.'_ I lowered my head slightly, in case another hit was coming. Soon this new 'Master' would be hitting me too; I'd bet my life on it.

"What did I tell you about that throat? Rest it or your going to lose it."She snapped, before turning her attention back to my new 'Master'; Kakashi. I might as well start getting use to the name, besides there was no way I was going to even except a new Master.

"So, who was his owner?" Kakashi asked, getting back on topic.

"She was brought back dead, after a failed attempt to steal on of the Forbidden Scrolls. We still haven't have the scroll. Kaito was found next to her. It doesn't seem he was trained well. Take care of him Kakashi, we don't need a wild ninken running around."

My mouth dropped open. Me?! A wild ninken?! How dare she?!

Of course, Lady Hokage." Kakashi answered.

Not waiting around to hear any more useless banter, I went for the door that was being opened by another woman, with short black hair, with more papers and scrolls in her arms. I was about to dart out of the room, anything to get away from the stupid enemy that seemed to surround me, deciding what the rest of my life was going to be for the entirety of it. Only, once again I was stopped, as Kakashi seemed to take it upon himself to grab and lift me with ease. _'Let ME GO! DAMN YOU!'_ Was what I wanted to say, but since I was now mute for the time being, I snarled in displeasure of the close contact., wiggling to get away, just as he slipped a leash around my neck. Then did he put me back down. I glared up at him, trying my best to get the message across. _'I hate you!'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I give you the first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. Please let me know by following, favoriting, and review. Next weekend I will be posting the next update. Until then….HAPPY READING! =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hatake Compound**

 **Kaito's POV: 1** **st** **Person**

"Take care Kaito!" Tsunade called as the door the door shut behind me. Kakashi strolling along the hallway, as if I was not resisting to the point where he was literally dragging me. It hurt to have the collar pulling and digging into my neck, but I was trying to get the stupid leash to slip off, even going as far as shaking my head, instead the leash was just getting tighter, and pinching. He didn't even seemed notice. This guy was strong. I couldn't put up the fight that I wanted to, thanks to my hurt leg. He pushed the last set of doors open and I was blinded by the sunlight that greeted my eyes.

"Aw! Kakashi Sensei, is this the ninken Lady Tsunade was looking after?!" A loud pink haired girl, squealed, running up to us.

I backed up at her fast approach, my hackles raised in warning. She was loud and I did not like her.

"He's so cute! His eyes are like emeralds!" She squealed again.

I flattened my ears, and gritted my teeth together. _'Cute? She did not just call me cute?! Grrr!'_ It would not be a good idea to bite someone's face off in front of an S-class shinobi. I glared up at the happy looking Copy Ninja, letting this girl make such an ungodly sound.

"Maa, he doesn't seem to want to go home, Sakura. Maybe you can convince him?" Kakashi said, with a pout clear in his tone.

The girl actually tried to give me a stern look, and pointed her finger at me. "Now you be good." She said, as if I was just some common dog.

I growled at her, snapping my teeth very close to her finger. Her voice was so annoying. I wanted to rip her throat out.

She seemed taken aback, at my reaction, but instead a moving away from me, she moved closer. "No, need to be so defensive. See?" She reached her hand forward.

I watched her hand as it came closer. I didn't understand her gesture. What was she going to do with that hand? Hit me because I snapped at her? I am honestly surprised my new Master is not giving me my punishment, if that is the case. Was he going to let her exact her revenge on me, and then scold me when we finally were in his domain? I lowered myself closer to the ground to try and avoid the contact, until I couldn't go any lower without it looking like I was submitting. I would never submit! I flinch when her hand rubbed between my ears, before she switched to scratching behind my ears. My eyes went wide at the weird touching she was doing. She shouldn't be doing that. She should be exacting revenge, for snapping at her hand. But, instead….instead she was…. _'This actually….feels...good.'_ I found myself moving my head a little to the left, to help guide those fingers, that were scratching at a hard to reach spot. My tail was thumping against the ground. Its never done that, in a long time.

"That's a good boy." The girl; Sakura praised. Pulling back her hand and standing. I stared at her dumbstruck, then looked back at my tail. It had stopped moving, and back in its normal position. I swished it, but it wasn't heartfelt like when she was scratching behind my ears. I don't get what these shinobi's are playing at. Were they going to play the carrot and the stick game with me, or something?

"Sakura, aren't you going to be late for your lesson, with Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi reminded the girl, sending her running into the building, with hurried 'goodbyes' and 'see ya later'.

"Okay Kaito, time to head home." Kakashi said, already moving.

I glared up him, but followed with much resistance this time. I didn't very much like being choked by the leash, and pulling against a force that could drag me without trouble just put more strain on my hurt leg. However, I walked a far away from him as the leash would allow with making it taut. Snapping at any dog that came up to greet me, even a small white pup who came bounding over, I sunk my teeth into his fur in warning; not drawing blood of course. A boy wearing a gray fur lined jacket with the hood up and red markings on his cheeks, who looked around the same age as that Sakura girl, came running up and picking the pup up.

"What's his problem?!" The kid demanded.

His owner died." Kakashi stated, stopping only to look back and answer the kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy." The kid said, expression softening. Even the pup in his arms gave me a pitied look.

' _If they knew her, they wouldn't feel so sorry for me.'_ I snorted at their pitied looks, and turned my back on them, I sure wasn't sorry she was dead. My new Master; Kakashi was already walking anyway. We walked for a good thirty minutes, Kakashi seemed to like taking a slow strolling pace, which was fine, but my body was beginning to tire. I was actually panting from exhaustion. I wasn't that out of shape. Maybe the Lady Hokage had been telling the truth about my condition. It still didn't answer my question, as to why she wanted me alive? I was very happy when Kakashi opened a gate to what looked like a Clan house. It was in a more quieter part of the village it seemed. He lead my up to the front door. I could smell no other people here. Did he live alone?

As soon as I was in the house, and the front door was closed, did he finally remove the leash and walked away. I didn't move from the door, I was too busy scoping out the room. A kitchen seemed to connect to the living area, along with a hallway that must lead to more rooms, and stairs that obviously meant this house had a second floor. I noticed, Kakashi move toward his backdoor, but I was still too focused on looking for any clue that might tell me what kind of life I could expect from this shinobi. I didn't notice until it was too late, and eight dogs charged through the backdoor, pass Kakashi and straight toward me.

I crouched, ready for the pack to tear into me. I was sure that their Master had meant for them to rip me a new one. Instead, they just circled me. Tails wagging, and ears forward. What kind of pack was this? They were all mutts. I was pacing the circle they had made around me, hackles up and showing my teeth in warning. I was waiting for one to break ranks to start the fight. I would show them. I show no mercy.

"Welcome." My eyes snapped to the small brown pug in the pack, who wore his hitai-ate on top of his head. "My name is Pakkkun. Welcome to the Hatake Compound."

I did not return his greeting, my posture stayed the same. It could be a trick. No pack was so excepting.

"Boss briefed us before he went to pick you up. So, there's no need for you to be defensive. Your name is Kaito, right?" The pug droned.

I didn't see any reason to answer him. They were just trying to lull me into a sense of security. I wasn't going to be fooled so easy. My ex-Master loved setting fights up against me and other ninken, or even common animals, just for some entertainment. Who's to say this Kakashi wouldn't do the same? His ninken were probably trying to get me off guard. That wasn't going to happen.

The little pug sighed, before speaking again. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Urushi, Shiba, Akino, Guruko, Bisuke, Uhei, and the big guy is Bull." Each dog had nodded their head in greeting when Pakkun introduced them. I had to tilt my head up at the last one; Bull. Well, the beast fit his name. I would have to be careful going up against him.

"Guys, suppers ready!" Kakashi called from the kitchen.

All the hounds ran for the kitchen except Pakkun. He stayed seated in front of me. Starring at me with bored eyes that reminded me of his Masters. "Look pup, I know its not my place, but," Did he really just call me pup?! I could eat him in two the three bites."You don't have to worry about anything here. Now you might not believe me, and that's fine, but Boss is a good Boss. The best that you could ever ask for. Try and relax, okay. You just need to rest. Training will come later. Its a packs job to care for one another. And you are pack now."

Pack. Ha! Like I was going to believe that. I don't need a pack. I have never needed a pack. I snarled at him, so I could get my message across. _'Focus on your own pack!'_

The pug just blinked at me and grunted. "Well, maybe with time you will come around. Until then, how about we go and eat. Boss serves us a pretty good meal."

I followed the pug; Pakkun to the kitchen rolling my eyes. I didn't care if I ate or not, it was probably just dry kibble bits anyway. I stayed nearer to the fridge, while Pakkun walked up to Kakashi, his Master. I looked at the other dogs bowls. I was wrong, they were being fed beef steak, and a few had chicken. I looked up and watch Kakashi serve Pakkun, giving him a good piece a steak. All eight dogs were eating the meat, at a fast pace. I didn't see a bowl down for me.

When Kakashi looked at me, with his one eye, I took a step back. That's right. I'm the enemy ninken. I won't be treated like the rest. At least, that's what I thought, before he spoke. "Well, which do you want? Steak or chicken?" He asked, closing his one eye, making it look like he was smiling, while holding up two bowls.

' _What is going on?'_ I gave him a quizzical look.

 **Kakashi's POV: 3** **rd** **Person**

I watched as the pack introduced themselves to Kaito, as I prepared their dinner. Lady Tsunade had briefed me a few days ago, about Kaito. I wasn't sure how to approach the canine. P. T. S. D. was really rare in summons, but so was the abuse of one. Judging by Kaito's reaction to the pack, told me that he had never been around a pack environment, if any. It was heartbreaking to see. The hound didn't trust anything. Also despite knowing that by continuing to form sounds with his throat, he may lose the ability to use human language; Kaito continued to growl, snarl, and snap at anything that got too close. When everyone came running into the kitchen, I noticed Pakkun stayed, probably trying to put Kaito at ease. It didn't look like it was going very well, if Kaito's stance was anything to go by.

When they finally entered the kitchen, Kaito watched as I served Pakkun, but he did not move forward. "Well, which do you want?" I asked, turning toward him and holding up two bowls, giving him a one eyed smile. "Steak or chicken?"

He took a step back. I took this as a sign, that Kaito was afraid of me, and so was going to make my mission very difficult. It was not going to be easy to gain the trust of a ninken that had been through abuse and suffering from P. T. S. D..

"I would advice the chicken, Boss has a bad habit of overcooking red meat." Shiba offered.

Kaito, looked between me and Shiba, as if waiting for something to happen. "And here I thought you guys enjoyed my cooking." I joked.

After a minute passed, Kaito pointed his nose in the direction of the bowl that held the beef steak. I placed it on the floor and backed away, leaving to hounds in the kitchen, and possibly giving Kaito peace of mind that he could eat without worry. I went to my room, leaving the door open so I can still watch the hounds in the kitchen. He was watching the pack eat. He didn't even make a move to toward the bowl, just looked at it with narrow eyes, and sniffing at it. Pakkun was watching him too. I know he had to be hungry. Lady Hokage had informed me, that he had not eaten today. This was going to turn into a huge problem, if he refused to eat. I tilted my head slightly, when Pakkun walked over to Kaito, who watched him intently. Pakkun didn't say anything too him, instead he took a bite out of the beef steak in Kaito's bowl and walked back to his own dish. Kaito did not take his eyes off of Pakkun, until one by one the pack started leaving the kitchen or going to the large water bowl I had down for them, or out the back door that I had left open. Kaito finally took his eyes off Pakkun and gulped down the beef steak, barely chewing. He thought I had poisoned the food. Pakkun knew this too, it was why he show Kaito that it was safe by eating a bite of it himself. It was why Kaito had stared at Pakkun before eating the meat himself.

' _This is going to take a while.'_ I mentally sighed. Not that I had much to do at the moment. Team seven was disbanded, each student studying under one of the three Legendary Sannin. At least three of the annoyances were out of my life, for the time being. Well, maybe the three brats weren't annoyances. I rubbed my visible eye and took my hitai-ate off, replacing it with an eye-patch, and moved to go sit on the couch in the living area. Soon, I was joined on the couch by seven of my nine ninken. However, I honestly don't know if I can win this dog over, if he didn't want to be helped.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I asked, and they all started calling out different channels and movies. As they discussed among themselves, I watch Kaito, who seemed through in the kitchen and now investigating the house. Pakkun was guiding him around, or trying to. Kaito seemed to just ignore his presence.

 **Kaito's POV:**

I walked, well, more like limped around the house, sniffing everything as the annoyance in the form of a pug, known as Pakkun followed me around. Giving me and unwanted tour of the house that was going to be my cage. I walked right past the backdoor that was kept open. They would just stop me anyway. If I was honest with myself though, the little pugs presence, did feel comforting. But I would never say that out loud. He wasn't my friend, and I wasn't one of the pack. He was just following me around, so he could help his Master watch my movements. I mostly just wanted to be alone, right now. So much has happened. I was mostly trying to find a place to lay down, that didn't have the scent of the other ninken. I avoided the upstairs though, it would take too much energy to climb those stairs with a hurt leg.

I glanced back up and toward the couch when I felt eyes on me, giving the culprit a glare. It was my new 'Master', Kakashi. He was watching me. I noticed he had switched his hitai-ate with to an eye-patch. _'_ _And yet I am forced to wear mine at all times. Yeah. Totally fair.'_ I sniffed some more before finding a spot by the stairs that didn't smell too much like the other ninken and curled up, resting my body. I was just so tired and I couldn't understand why. The Hokage kept me almost comatose, before today.

"I heard you hadn't long woke up, you can't be tired just yet." My new 'Master'.said, from his spot on the sofa.

I growled at his annoying voice.

Surprisingly, and oddly, he growled back. His growl demanded something from my instincts, but I was not sure what. The other hounds quieted at the sound of his growl, which confused me more. He was a human, not a hound. They just been brainwashed to follow a human's lead. It was sickening, how easy a majority of my kind, fall for the nice act these people put on. I kept my glare on Kakashi, despite my instinct telling me not to. Pakkun even went back to his Masters side. But still… _'_ _His growl was scary for a human.'_ I looked away from the him and the couch.

"Come join us." Kakashi said, flicking through the channels on the television.

I watched the eight dogs all crowded on the couch. I didn't want to be near anyone. Out of curiosity I looked at the television screen. It has been so long that I seen one. My ex-Master and her comrades never took me anywhere that was populated. I actually never been in a house before now. So all of this was a little overwhelming for me. But I wasn't going to get use to it. It wasn't going to last anyway. But still it has been since I was a pup, that I was allowed to even have the privilege of even having the comfort of false happiness.

"Hey, Boss, didn't we didn't we watch this episode last week?" Pakkun was asking.

"None of you could decide what to watch, so I picked my favorite." Kakashi explained.

' _Yeah, like you were going to let them pick anyway.'_ I snorted. I watched the episode play. The character on the screen, brought up memories that I once thought were forgotten. Memories of my young Master, before my ex-Master took me. I shook my head. Why was I going back to the past, the past was dead. There was no going back. I scowled at the television show, and turned my head when Kakashi looked my way. Kakashi was not my Master. I would find a way to escape.

I laid my head down, content on just ignoring all that was going on in the house. But my eyes stayed on the television show, watching the moving pictures on the screen. My eyes were getting heavier the longer I watched. It wasn't long before I gave in to sleep, but sleep brought scattered dreams that I wished just stayed away.

" _Kaito! Let's go play!" "Wow! Kaito your fast!" "We're going to be best friends forever! Right, Kaito!" "We love you, buddy. We always will." "AHHHH! Kaito run!" "Get out of here!"_

" _ **Ha, ha, ha! Your mine now, mutt!"**_

 **Kakashi's POV:**

I sat on the couch and watch Kaito sleep. It looked like a restless sleep. He was whimpering, his mouth trying to form verbal sound but nothing but wheezing could be heard. The rest of my pack were already on their way to the bedroom, except Bull. Bull wanted to stay out here in case Kaito awoke during the night and needed a pack buddy to cuddle with for comfort. He may be the largest of the pack, but he was also the kindest. Knowing Bull though, he would probably make his way to the bedroom in the middle of the night.

Sighing I exited the house going to the backyard. ANBU Cat was waiting for me.

"How's it going?" Cat asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "As good as its going to get, I guess."

Cat tilted his head. "That bad?"

"Yeah." I finally admitted.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to deliver this to you." Cat said, handing me a rolled up scroll. "Its the ninken's file. Everything that we know about him is in there. Warning. There's not much in there."

"Thanks for the warning." I said. "He's resting now. I don't think he likes me much though. I don't think he's had much time in a pack. Its going to take time."

"Right. Will that be all?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Cat used a transportation jutsu, leaving me alone in the backyard. I sighed again. I guess that means I have to limit my visits to my team, until I could gain Kaito's trust.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I know I was going to update this story on the weekend but I have an exam in the morning and a very busy weekend planned and I don't know when I will have time to get to sit down long enough to post the update. So, here it is! Surprise! =)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you all think by Following, Favorite, and leave a Review.**

 **Until the next the next update.**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Late Night**

 **Kakashi's POV:**

Pakkun and I awoke early, the next morning to go to the village market. It took maneuvering to get out of the bedroom full of ninken. I was not surprised to see that Bull had indeed found his way in the room. The comfort of the pack was just something that was one of the most important relationships of a ninken. I was hoping that Kaito would be drawn to the comfort of the pack, but that was not to be apparently. We found Kaito sleeping in his spot by the stairs, in the same restless state of sleep last night. However, he did not wake up when Pakkun and I walked by. I made sure to place seals on the doors so that no one would be able to enter. Not that anyone would trespass on the Hatake Compound uninvited, they would be met with teeth otherwise. If Kaito should awake while we were away, he had the pack there to help keep an eye on him.

"So?" Pakkun started to say as we were walking.

"Yes." I answered.

"The pup, Boss. He does not seem interested in a pack relationship. Does he even know about pack dynamics?" Pakkun grunted.

"We are unsure. Give Kaito time. It is why Lady Tsunade assigned him to us. We need to help him heal and teach him." I explained.

"That just sounds like you don't even know." Pakkun accused.

We walked into the shop. "I don't. Neither does Lady Tsunade. She does however, have shinobi's looking into his background. We should know more about him in a few days. Right, now, we just have to make him comfortable and gain his trust." I said, looking at the different prices in the store.

Pakkun grunted off handily, looking at the items closer to the floor. "Pup's got a lot of healing to do."

"Mhmm." I agreed. Already going over in my head the information that I had read about the ninken from last night. Lady Tsunade expected his summoner had abused him. But P. T. S. D. could also be the cause of his behavior. Besides it was suicide to mistreat a ninken. Ninken's were the most loyal partner a shinobi could have. A ninken would watch your back when nobody else would. More time would tell. "What about this one?" I asked, taking a big round fluffy dog bed off the shelf.

Pakkun looked at it. "Bull could fit in that." He grunted. "Why are you bothering on buying a dog bed anyway? You never bought us a dog bed."

"You never gave me any indication that you wanted a dog bed. I thought you preferred sitting and sleeping on the couch and my bed, but if you would like your own bed then I will buy you one." I said, placing the bed back on the shelf.

"You would be lonely if we started sleeping in our own beds and you know it. Besides that's not what I meant and you know it." Pakkun grunted, walking on along the shelves."

"Kaito is sleeping by the stairs. That particular corner of the house has a draft that comes from upstairs. Until he starts integrating himself with the pack, I think it will be a good gesture to give him something other than the floor to sleep on. Also, I will sleep better, knowing I am trying my best to make him comfortable. You know why he waited till you ate a piece of his dinner last night right?" Pakkun looked at me from over his shoulder. "He thought I poisoned his food. Kaito's got the paranoia of a shinobi." I sighed, it was sad really.

"You think someone tried to poison the pup? A ninken? A thief's ninken? Do you know how unheard of that is?!" Pakkun objected.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I know. It just doesn't make sense though why a ninken should fear being poisoned."

"This one seems like it will fit the pup nicely." Pakkun said, pulling out a deep blue dog bed, that was half the size of the first bed I have picked. It was round, yet big enough if Kaito wanted to stretch out in his sleep, if he wanted to. It had a fleece lining in it so it would be nice and soft. "And I know. I think part of this is why Lady Tsunade chose you. You might be the only person who can help him."

I smiled and picked up the bed. "Thanks Pakkun. Well, lets check out."

We made it back to the house before anyone else was up. Kaito had finally calmed in his sleep. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pakkun went to the bedroom to wake up the others. I decided to set Kaito's new bed beside him, so he would see it when he awoke, before going up the stairs and into the only room on the second floor.

 **Kaito's POV:**

Waking up, I had to blink a couple of time to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, but I wasn't. There was a round deep blue fleece layered bed sitting right beside me. It looked new. Getting up, I took care to not put much weight of my right paw and stretched. I looked around the room, I was alone. I could hear the other ninken outside in the backyard. My new 'Master'; Kakashi was no where to be seen, but I was positive that he was close by; maybe in the backyard with the other ninken. What was this bed suppose to symbolize? A bribe to be a submitting ninken, maybe? Was he going to take it away once I disobeyed him? I growled at the bed and its symbolization. Well, I was just going to show him exactly what I thought about this gift. That I wasn't going to fall from any tricks or traps.

I took the middle cushion in my mouth pulled till I heard a satisfying 'rip' sound. Spitting the ripped fabric out of my mouth, I continued by pulling out the stuffing. I stepped back from my work. The bed was completely destroyed. _'Good.'_ Huffing in satisfaction that my message would be received I went to the kitchen to find that breakfast had already been served sometime when I was asleep. Oatmeal, was on the menu for breakfast I looked at the bowl and scowled. They ate while I was asleep. I nudged the bowl slightly to try and get the sticky oats to move slightly. Looking intently for anything abnormal in the oats. Remembering the times I had been fooled once before by such tricks out of …. fun.

" _Mutt! Chow time!" Master called, tossing a bowl on the floor, of our hideout._

 _It was some kind of brown stew tonight. I hurried over to the bowl without hesitation. It had been two days since I had a proper meal. Master sad. That I would be given a good meal if I did as she said. I f I helped her claim that baby for ransom. I had done it. She had her money. We were in a safe house, that Master liked to use to keep her spoils from her missions. Her comrades had went to town, and would be bringing the needed supplies for their next mission._

" _Not even a 'Thank you, Master' Sheesh you really are nothing but an animal aren't you." She sneered, from her spot on a wooden chair, watching me eat as she absently stirred her stew._

 _I was too focus on eating my food before she decided to take it away. I was swallowing my food, to get it down faster. The meat and vegetables that were in the brown broth went down smoothly, that is until something hard and sharp lodged itself in my throat, causing my throat to seize trying to dislodge it. I tried to signal to Master that something was wrong, but I could not pass whatever was in my throat._

 _Obviously she heard me, despite my troubles. "Ha, ha! What's the matter Mutt? Swallow. Come on, you can do it. Ha, ha, ha!"_

 _I dropped to the floor gasping for breath, trying to hack up whatever was in my throat. Whining for my Master to help, but all she did was laugh. Finally, I was able to cough up some blood and the sharp object that had been stuck in my throat. Breathing heavily, I stared at the sawed in half senbon, I had been so focused on eating the food that I had not noticed that she had placed something foreign in the stew._

" _Ha, ha, ha! Now that was entertainment." She laughed. "Maybe that will teach you to stay on your toes, eh Mutt."_

 _I got to my feet shakily, my stomach growled as I looked at the rest of the stew on the bowl._

" _Go on. Eat the rest. I might have another surprise for you." She teased, turning to eat her own stew. "Mmmm, so yummy." She smiled, eating a spoonful._

 _I looked sorrowfully at my bowl. I wasn't about to risk it again. So I turned away from it. I had lost my appetite._

" _You stupid Mutt! I prepare a meal and your not going to eat it.!" My Master yelled, her foot connecting with my side. "Ungrateful beast!"_

Shaking the flashback from my mind I lowered my nose close to the bowl I sniffed, before I decided to just pick the bowl up and dump its contents all over the floor. It wasn't wise to risk it. I walked to the back door and looked outside. These ninken were stupid. It was foolishness to put ones trust in a single Master. But these ninken. They were just lazing out in the yard, awaiting the call of their Master. It was sickening. Slaves. that's what these ninken were. Tricked. Fools. Servants. Time would show me my new 'Master's' true personality.

"Kaito, you're up." Kakashi's voice sounded behind me.

I turned around to face him. He looked between me, and that destroyed bed. _'Here it comes. Show me your true self.'_ I glared up at him waiting. I would find his limits I would learn what boundaries would set him off. Once I new his boundaries, I would be able to avoid them. I prepared myself for an onslaught. For him to start spouting how ungrateful we all were. How ungrateful I was. It wouldn't take much for my ex-Master to get angry.

"I see you didn't like the bed." He said, in a cheery tone.

I backed up from him, a cheery tone meant trouble. I was just waiting now, giving him a growl to signify that I did not, in fact appreciate his 'gift'.

He held up his hands in a surrender motion. "Hey, now. Calm down. Remember, we won't to rest that throat. I just thought you would rather sleep on a bed than the cold floor." He said.

I followed his movements as he went to the kitchen. Observing him. He was slightly sweaty. He must have been training or something. So if he did get angry over the bed and the mess I had left in the kitchen, then he was tired, or at least his energy would be slightly drained. I might be able to be put up some sort of a fight, before he ended me.

"Don't like oatmeal, I see." Kakashi said, stepping over the mess. I watched his movements. He was loose, no tension in his body. This man was good at hiding his next move. "Would you prefer something else?" He asked, going to the fridge.

I backed away even more, my back paw, almost going past the threshold of the backdoor. I stopped there. I didn't won't to bring out all his anger at once. I didn't care if I died, but I didn't want to die for being stupid.

He was watching me, with that lone eye of his. Why was he just watching? I hated the suspense. I would just have to watch him during my stay. "Or…. not?…." He tilted his head. Why was he tilting _his_ head?

I paced under his stare, not knowing what to do. What did he want from me? "Boss." The sound of Pakkun's voice had my head whipping to his direction and just like that I was freed from his stare. "Your being summoned."

"Thank you, Pakkun. You'll take care of Kaito for me?" Kakashi said, going to the door. He waited for Pakkun's nod, before he actually left.

Pakkun waited a few minute before he addressed me. "So, pup, want a tour of the backyard?"

This time I was the one that tilted my head slightly. I had suspected I would not be allowed to go outside, since I was a prisoner here. _'If I'm allowed yard time then, this is good.'_ I nodded my head, and followed him to the backdoor. I let him walk out first. Before I followed, I tested to make sure there was no containment seal, design to keep me from exiting; There wasn't so I took two steps out the door.

Pakkun was waiting for me, silently, as I limped after him. The backyard was spacious and all the other ninken were spread out lazing in the sun. Pakkun walked up to the biggest of the pack; Bull, if I remembered correctly, who was laying on his side underneath a tree that was planted near a koi pond. "Sit anywhere you like. We mostly just relax here until we're needed on a mission. Every other day, when the Boss isn't busy we go out and train. But I think Boss wants to wait until your paw is better before he starts your training." He talked, as I walked around the yard. Seeing that I was not interested in what he was saying, Pakkun stopped talking. I found a place to sit at the side of the house, out of the way, but also in the shade.

This place was going to change. They were all going to show their true personalities sooner or later. They were playing the nice act, because they thought I knew where the stolen scroll was. When I got my voice back and they learned the truth, they would change. I can't let myself be fooled. I just have to endure and escape. I will set myself free.

It wasn't too long till the ninken were all drifting to sleep in the sun. It was a nice day after all. The sun moved across the sky and I waited till I could hear Pakkun start to snore lightly. I slowly got up to my feet and tried with all my might to walk quietly on three legs passed the eight napping ninken, to the edge of the fence that caged us in the backyard. I paced all along the fence, till I found what I was looking for. Hidden behind a few bushes, I had found the key to my escape. There were two boards that had a large gap underneath them, I would be able to fit underneath them no problem, I would wait for my paw to heal first though.

Out of curiosity, I shimmied underneath the boards, just to see where my escape would lead me. There were few neighbors from what I had seen, when Kakashi had first brought me here. So I wasn't surprised to see that the hole underneath the fence led me to nothing but trees. This village seemed to like their trees around here. It wasn't too bad. There seemed to be a trail back here, but the grass and trees were reclaiming it.

"Guys! I'm home!" Kakashi's voice called. I hurried back underneath the fence and slink my way along the fence away from the hole. It would be bad if they found it. "Where's Kaito?" The pack was already starting to look for me, at his words. Last ditch effort, I lifted one of my back leg, even if I really hated the idea of leaving a mark on this place.

Pakkun found me in the middle and I gave him my best 'What you wanna watch?' look, I could give him.

"Oh sorry, pup." He said, backing away, giving me privacy.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Sure. Whatever. Just making sure their prisoner hasn't ran escaped somehow. Now he was going to go tell his Master, that I was still within the confines of the backyard.

"Psst!..." I looked around at the noise. "Psst! Mutt, look this way." Looking up, I noticed a very familiar head. My ex-Master's second in command; Riku. He was looking over the fence, but not touching it. He was afraid to cross it. And Afraid he should be. According to the Bingo Books, this Kakashi was not to be taken lightly. A shinobi with so much power and reputation, was sure to trap his home, encase his enemies decided to come looking for him in this village. Riku smiled when he saw that he had my attention. "Tonight behind the Ninja Academy, North Kohona. Be there at midnight." And just like that he was gone.

So maybe I would have to use my escape route a little sooner than I thought. I grumbled silently to myself as I finally made my way back in to the cage that was called a house. I noticed some of the ninken were missing. Kakashi and Pakkun and the big one; Bull were the only ones left. They were waiting for me.

"I have mission to do, but it will not take too long. We will still be in the village, so we shouldn't be out too late. Bull has volunteered to stay with you, so if you need anything, well, he will be happy to help you." Kakashi said, in a cheerfully tone.

At least he was going to leave me just one babysitter and not two. One, I think I can manage to get away from, even on three legs. I would have preferred however, if it was Pakkun, who would be guarding me and not the big guy. I guess I was going to find out if being smaller meant I would be faster.

I didn't acknowledge he even said anything. I just turned away and went to my spot by the stairs. I noticed that the bed I had destroyed was gone. Someone removed it. I shrugged it off. Kakashi waited till Pakkun exited the door. "Bull, I have food already in the fridge, prepared and ready for you both. Be sure to show Kaito how to open the fridge, its a good skill to have." Kakashi said. "Don't wait up for us, okay."

Bull nodded his head, and just like that he left us alone.

' _Perfect.'_

I must admit Bull wasn't so bad. He turned out to be a ninken of few words. He did attempt to herd me into the kitchen to show me how to work the fridge. Too bad I wasn't interested. He ended up eating alone. When it got dark outside, he tried to curl up next to me. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. I ended up giving him a nice bite mark on his shoulder. After that he left me alone, and found himself a spot on the couch. I drifted off to sleep early so that I would wake up in time to meet me ex-Master's comrades. Might as well check out all my options. I already have a taste what my life here and the Leaf might be like. A long-term prisoner. My ex-Masters comrades may prove a better option for me. With my ex-Master gone, maybe her comrade weren't really so bad, and were only following her lead. If it got me out of this village with a better chance of escape then I would take it. After all my main goal was to go back to the place of my puppyhood. To see my boy again.

Midnight came around and Kakashi and the rest of the ninken were not back yet. Bull was soundly asleep on the couch. It was no task leaving the house and slipping underneath the fence. I tried to remember where exactly I had seen the Ninja Academy. I believe it was near the Hokage Office. I stuck to the shadows of the village to avoid anyone noticing me. I looked for the building that held play equipment for children and made my way behind it. Now and again, I would look around, making sure I was not being followed. It was good to be suspicious in a village of shinobi.

Riku was already waiting for me. It was only him. That couldn't be right. I looked around again, but without my chakra I couldn't be sure that he was alone. I walked up to him head bowed slightly. I was a minute late. "Stupid Mutt." He spat. "Has spending time in this village messed up your sense of time. I do not have all night to be waiting for you."

So, maybe they weren't just following her lead.

"We know Aimi is dead. That means ownership over you is mine now. Now tell me, your new Master, where did she hide that god forsaken scroll?"

"Don—t…..wheeze….no?" I tried to form that words. It really hurt to talk. I wanted to cough and wheeze each time I tried.

His fist hit the side of my head, and I landed on my side. "Stop lying and tell me the truth. Do you want me to finish the job Aimi failed to finish, and go and kill your boy? Unlike her I will have no mercy."

I hurriedly shook my head. "N-" I tried to say. "I….wil...fin-wheeze."

"You better. We need that scroll if we're going to get paid. And you don't want to make your new Master angry, do you? You won't like it when I get angry. My temper is far worse than Aimi ever could be."

I nodded once. "Yes….Maa—sture" I wheezed.

He left, making a satisfied sound, leaving me alone behind the Ninja Academy. I walked back through the village, head down and thinking. How was I suppose to find the Forbidden Scroll? My ex-Master decided to try and take me out first before she got rid of the stupid scroll. All I remembered was pain., then seeing my ex-Master take her own sword through the gut. I grunted and shook my head. It hurt to remember that night. It gave me a terrible headache.

I was just laying down in my spot by the stairs when I heard Kakashi and the rest of the ninken returned. I decided to fake sleep, which wasn't hard to do, that walk to the Ninja Academy had really tired me out. My injured paw sure was hurting, after such a walk. I was probably going to really feel that in the morning. They entered quietly and I didn't move my relaxed muscles. They walked around the apartment for a bit, before one by one the ninken made their way to the room they slept in the night before with their Master. Kakashi walked passed me once, and I smelt blood. He must have went to the bathroom, for I could hear when the shower started up.

The sound of the running water slowly lulled me to sleep. Sometime during the night, I thought I could feel a presence next to my, like something was hovering over my body. On instinct I let out a warning growl, and then the presence was gone. There was nothing hovering over me. I liked it when nights didn't bring dreams. It meant I could have a restful sleep. Nothing touched me on those nights it seemed. So, internally I relaxed even more knowing that nothing would haunt my dreams tonight.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

We arrived home really late. But I was relieved to see that Kaito was still here. I was worried that I would come home and find him not there. Bull was asleep on the couch, but immediately woke up enough to join the rest of the pack in the bedroom. Pakkun and Akino stayed with me out of habit. There were some missions that I would come home far worst for wear, and honestly the hospital just didn't look so appealing when I could just fix myself up here in my home. I had Pakkuna and Akino and the rest of the here if something went wrong. Like routine they went to the bedroom as soon as I started up the shower. The Water felt good beating off my back. I seriously don't know what Lady Hokage was thinking giving me a mission when I had a flight risk living with me.

Kaito obviously didn't want to be here in this village, or around me for that matter. Usually I am very good with dog; More so than actual people anyway. Having a dog not warm up to me as a new one for me. Kaito to me was odd, even for a ninken. Before I came home tonight Lady Hokage had request that I come to here office tonight. She still believed that the thieves Kaito ran with was still hanging around. The ANBU had searched the trail most shinobi would use for escape, but found nothing. The next thought that came to mind, was they never left the village to begin with. So every shinobi were put on alert. I was tasked to make sure, that the thieves didn't make contact with Kaito. He was no longer theirs. He had a choice. I was task to teach him that.

Stepping out of the shower I dried off, and slipped on some simple black sweatpants, and continue to dry my hair I walked back to the sitting area. I sat on the couch, not wanting to go up stairs and risk waking Kaito. He was awake when we first got home. I could tell that he was pretending to be asleep, but not now. He was asleep now. A dreamless sleep tonight it seemed. Sighing, I place the towel I was using to the side and stood up. I quietly moved to where Kaito slept, crouching down so that I was low to the floor. I slowly moved my hand toward him.

He growled in his sleep and his body tensed up, when my hand was hovering a centimeter away from him. So he's asleep, but alert. Signs that he has slept in places that he has had to keep his guard up. If I was going to reach him. I needed his guard to lower. He wasn't going to be easy to win over. He mutilated the bed Pakkun and I had bought for him this morning and he didn't even eat his breakfast this morning, but then that was my fault. I needed to find a way to get him to realize that no one was going to poison his food. I moved my hand away from him, and his growling stopped.

What was I going to do with a ninken that didn't want to be touched?

Scratching the back of my head, I stood up, and look down and the sleeping Germa Shepherd. "Kaito, tell me how to help you." I mumbled going to my room.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ok. So I did not post anything last weekend, I'm sure you Awesome Readers and Fellow Writers noticed. This will be my schedule. I will post one weekend and take a break on the next. I will continue to post and update this story till it is finished. I am one of those people who has to complete what they started.**

 **I hope you Awesome People enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please remember to Favorite, Follow, or leave a Review. ;) I enjoy knowing you are all enjoying the story.**

 **Until next time**

 **HAPPY READING! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Options**

 **Kaito's POV:**

" _Kaito, we're still friends right?"_

" _Everything will be okay. We'll fix it. Don't worry."_

" _ **Your nothing. I should have just killed you like I did everyone else!"**_

" _No! Don't Please!…."_

The next morning, I was woken up from the dreams that had emerged during the night and to Kakashi humming in the kitchen. I yawn and stretched and immediately regretted it. I laid back down. Yep. I knew I was going to feel last nights trip this morning. Kami, I don't think I even want to move my leg now. Gritting my teeth, tried again and limped myself into the kitchen, stopping and leaning on the nearest cabinet. I looked up at the counter, and saw some already made food sitting on it. I looked around, my ears perked up, trying to pick any sound that would tell me where the absent ninken were. I couldn't hear them.

"I sent everyone out for the day." Kakashi said, breaking the silence in the house. "Their offering their services to the Lady Hokage. Besides," He explained, going to a chopping board. "I was hoping to spend some time with you." He looked my way.

I turned my back on him. I didn't want to spend any time with him. My stomach growled and of course he heard it.

"Hungry? Bull informed me that you didn't eat anything yesterday. That's not good Kaito, your body is healing and needs to be given nutrition if you want to keep it strong."

Was he actually lecturing for not eating? Shouldn't he be glad, that I am not wasting his food supplies. Besides, the food he was probably not safe anyway. I looked back to the top of the counter. _'But I am hungry.'_ I watched as he finished putting the last bit of food in the bowls. No. I would find my own food. Later. I walk away from the kitchen and away from the food. My stomach growled at it me in objection. I could wait. I walk out to the backyard and went to go sit by the koi pond, watching the fish swim around.

They were a decent size. Fat and happy, just swimming in the small hole in the ground. I hunched forward. They would be easy to catch. After all, they were kept as pets. Why would they expect to be hunted after livinga peaceful life being hand fed all the time. I dived my head into the water, snatching one fat orange and white colored koi fish out of the pond. It wiggled in my mouth. I honestly don't understand how cats eat these creature, the scales were sticking to my tongue. I didn't chew long, the taste wasn't very good, but I at least had something in my belly now. That would hold me till tonight. I looked back and the house to see Kakashi watching me from the doorway. I couldn't read the look in his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to show me his true self.

My ex-Master and Master Riku at least had honesty on their side. They showed me exactly who they were the moment I came into the possession. Kakashi would soon tire of pretending though and I could wait. Although, I hope to be far away from this place before that even happens. The next time I looked to the doorway he was gone. I shook the water that clung to the fur on my face. Good riddance. I looked back in the pond, they were swimming around more chaotically now; No longer peaceful. Relaxing, I got comfortable and began watching the clouds roll by in the sky.

So white and fluffy and…. Free. Sailing freely in a sea of blue. _"Kaito! Look, we got a new ball! Want to play?"_

I flinched and jumped to my feet when something ice cold touched my hurt paw, snapping my teeth and growling. Kakashi froze his movements. He was holding an ice-pack. I moved away from him. Kakashi watched me and placed the ice-pack on the ground. "The muscles in that leg are swollen." He stated.

So? I knew that. It was the reason why it was hurting me so bad. I had walked around to long last night. I was still trying to figure out how did I let him sneak up on me like that?

"Maybe we should go see Lady Hokage about that?" He said, still crouching to my level.

"N-nno" I growled.

He raised his head a little higher at hearing me try to use words. "Kaito, don't try to speak. A simple head shake would do. But I'm afraid I must insist we go see Lady Hokage. You leg should not be this swollen." He fixed me with a bored look. I didn't like his tone. It sounded like he was talking to a child. He stood and gestured me to follow. "Come on. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can come back home. Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, when I made no move to follow him.

I flattened my ears and growled at the offer.

Kakashi just looked at me, before he closed that eye in a closed eye smile again. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

My mouth fell open. _'What?!'_

 **Lady Tsunade's POV:**

Well this was something you don't see everyday. A grown shinobi carrying a grown dog into my office, via a transportation jutsu. Kaito was fighting the hold Kakashi had too. Kakashi to his credit seemed determined to not to drop the wiggling ninken. He had a good hold on him. He had also somehow managed to slip the leash on the agitated ninken too. However, I was actually more surprised that by the way Kaito was struggling and growl in Kakshi's hold, that Kakashi, himself was not covered up in claw and bite marks. Now that was interesting. No shinobi would ever get away with picking up a ninken scratch and bite free, especially from a ninken who obviously didn't wan to be pick up. However, Kaito's next check up was in two more days.

"Kaito." I said, nodding my head in the ninkens direction. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face when he pretended to not hear me, by going still and turning his head away so it looked like he was looking out the window. "Kakashi, to what do I owe this surprise visit? Kaito's check up appointment is in two more days." I questioned, now looking to my shinobi.

"Lady Hokage." Kakashi greeted. "There seems to be some complication with the leg." He explained finally setting Kaito to the floor on his feet.

It was then I could see the swollen leg. Guess I should have let the vet put a splint on that leg after all. Kaito kept it held up, unwilling to even let it drop to the floor, and place even the slightest pressure on it. I narrowed my eyes at the ninken, who was still pretending that he was not being acknowledged. I got up from my chair and walked over to Kaito, who at my approach, backed away slightly. Kakashi seeing the ninken's discomfort, crouched to one knee, and placed a steady hand on the back of Kaito's neck. Kaito immediately gravitated away from Kakashi's touch, a growl rumbling in his chest. That was interesting. He would rather be near me, than the one person who was suppose to be his anchor.

"Kaito let me see your leg." I instructed.

Kaito seemed to think about it for a moment, this time moving away from both me and Kakashi. His ears flat against his head, and his body angled so that his hurt leg was hidden from us. A defiant look in his eyes.

"Come now, Kaito. Don't be childish about this." I tried to coax. "I only want to look at it." I was trying to sound reassuring. I knew Kaito was still adjusting. I knew it was probably hard to trust a village and its shinobi, when we were the ones who killed his kunoichi.

"No-t….grrr... Childis-." He grumbled.

I frowned at that. He was going to ruin that throat, if he started using it to talk, but that didn't matter at the moment. That leg mattered. I could see it that it was swollen, and I wanted to know why it was so swollen. So help me Kami, if I have to fix those tendons again. I was going to punch Kakashi through the wall, for allowing such a thing. I told him no long walks, or training, until I cleared that leg. "Kaito. If you refuse to willing let me assess the damage to that leg, I will have no choice but to administer sedation, leaving you helpless for the entire day." I threatened, crossing my arms.

His eyes went wide slightly.

I raised and eyebrow. He didn't like that idea. To be sent home helpless with a shinobi he has yet to trust. It was all about trust with ninken. Sure, I felt a little bad playing on his insecurities, but if it got him to willingly let me look at that leg then, so be it.

He inched toward me slowly, leash draggin behind him, until he was directly in front me. He didn't growl, or show his teeth. That was an improvement. However, he stayed away from Kakashi. So, maybe there was still improvement to be had in his recovery. I crouched down to his level and looked at the leg he kept far from the floor. The muscles were indeed swollen. Worse than what I had first thought. Damn. I narrowed my eyes again. How can walking around Kakashi backyard and house, cause such damage. "Have you taken him on any long walks?" I asked, not looking at Kakashi.

"No, I wasn't planning on taking him out until it was time for his checkup." Kakashi answered, moving so that he could see the damage with me.

"I see. Kaito have you been doing any unnecessary walking?" I asked turning my head to look at Kaito's face.

He didn't answer for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook his head.

Kakashi sighed from behind me. "Did you walk around the backyard any when me and the rest of the pack were gone?" He asked.

Kaito did not even signify that he heard Kakashi.

Seeing that he was not going to answer Kakashi I rephrased the question. "Kaito, did you walk a little too much in Kakashi's backyard any last night?"

He shook his head yes.

I frowned. "That is why the leg is swollen then. No unnecessary walking, for while. Same goes for that throat. No talking. Do you want to become mute?" I asked channeling my chakra, till a green glow covered my hands.

Kaito jumped away from me, with a yelp. I stared at him surprised. His eyes were focused on my hands. "N-..." He voiced.

I looked at my hands. "Kaito, I have to try and get the swelling down." I explained.

"Strang….Co-ur..." He wheezed.

I inwardly sighed. Talking. I just told him not to talk. Then it hit me what he had just tried to say. "Kaito have you never seen a healers chakra before?" I asked.

He shook his head, no.

"My chakra glows green so that I may heal some of the damage." I explained.

"It won't hurt." Kakashi added.

Kaito slowly came back to me. He flinched when my chakra touched him, but I knew it wasn't from pain. A ninken that had never seen healing chakra before. I couldn't believe it. Did the this mean Kaito's previous shinobi group, not have a healer within their ranks? That was unbelievable. Under my touch the muscle slowly started to relax. I could tell Kaito was starting to feel better too. He was slowly letting that paw down to the floor. "Now your throat." I said. I waited for him to turn so that I could have access to his throat. Placing my hand under his chin, I delicately began my work. I only want to sooth the pain I knew that he was feeling. He was using his vocal cords, even though I told him not to. I was seriously worried. If he kept trying to speak, the worst that could happen would be losing the ability to make any type of sound. The other possibility that could happen, would only be that he only lost the ability to use human language. I was hoping by relaxing those muscles and easing the pain, would help him heal quick enough, before he caused anymore damage.

Once done I sat back on my heels and watched as Kaito tested his leg. He seemed a bit disappointed that he was still going to have a limp. It would still need time to heal, but now at least it shouldn't hurt as bad. "Kaito, would you mind waiting outside the office, while I talk with Kakashi for a moment." Shizuna arrived at the exact moment with more paperwork for me to fill out. "Shizuna will, put a splint on the leg, so it doesn't swell like that again." I said, cheerfully. The splint would help reduce any more pain or swelling the would be caused by movement.

Shizuna held the door open and took up the leash from the floor, leading Kaito to another room, most likely. When the door closed, it was then that Ibiki, and a few ANBU came from their hiding spot in the room.

"Kakashi, one day we're going to mistake you for an enemy if you keep appearing in the Hokages Office like that." Ibiki said, arms crossed, and tone serious.

"Maa, what fun would it be then if I just entered a room like a normal person." Kakashi said, humor clear in his voice.

I smirked. He really was a brat. "Enough. Let's hurry this up." I said.

They all nodded.

"We think we spotted them." Ibiki announced. "They tried to get into the personal files. The reason is unknown. The good news is that they failed."

"Did you catch them?" Kakashi asked interrupting him.

Ibiki's frown deepened. "No."

"Then there is no good news." Kakashi stated. No longer humored. "Those files are never to be seen or less given the proper clearance, or by the Hokage herself. The real question we should be asking ourselves is how did they even know where the room was located?"

"We believe we have sound reason to think it is your newly acquired ninken that gave them such information." An ANBU spoke up, before being silenced by Ibiki's and my own glance.

"Kaito has been house bound since he came into my custody. That accusation is unsound." Kakashi defended, his tone steady and even.

I looked to Ibiki. "Do you think it is the same group that Kaito once belong to?" I asked.

He looked between me and Kakashi. "It is quite possible." He answered.

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck. "The possibility that, that group even knows about that room is probable, but for what reason would they want to obtain the files that are in that room?"

"Maybe to learn who has obtained their ninken." The same ANBU spoke again.

Kakashi sighed irritated. He must have thought the same as I. Everyone knew that he had acquired a new niken. It was no secret. "Dismissed." I said. "Continue the good work." I added, not giving them new instructions. "Kakashi, stay please."

He did and once the room was once again empty, did I speak. "Kaito was not the one to enter the room."

"I know." He said. "That leg would not allow him the opportunity. But the timing could not have been better. He was alone last night. Something else is amiss."

I nodded. "Find out what it is Kakashi. And keep Kaito safe."

"Will that be all Lady Hokage?" He asked with a return nod.

"This scroll." I said, picking it up off my desk. I had the chain link we had first cut from Kaito's neck, tied to it. "We think we found were Kaito's real summoner are located." He took the scroll without a word. "Read it first. Then break it to him gently."

He nodded, turning to the door and leaving.

 **Kaito's POV:**

The woman with the short black hair had done as her Hokage ordered, like an obedient dog, despite my constant growling, she splinted my leg and then offered me some water for my throat. Scolding me with words about not using it and causing more damage. Seriously, what was with the human in this village, worried about my throat. They should be worried about getting their scroll back if anything. As soon as she scurried off with another shinobi, who seemed to be having trouble. Left by myself for the time being I pulled the end of my leash that she had looped around the arm of a chiar one time. The leash easily pulled loose. Seeing nothing and no one else around to stop me, I made my escape from the building. I hated the splint that was now on my leg, as I could not move it the way I anted to, but at least it was not hurting as bad anymore.

I passed be several shinobi, all who seemed too busy to notice that I was walking around with no one holding the other end of my leash. They themselves seemed to all be carrying bundles of scroll in their arms, a few hold large bundles to where they couldn't even see. One actually bumped into me, and yet continued on his way with a hastily said apology. Once outside I immediately started limping in a direction I had yet to go since my coming here.

I was pleased when no one bothered me. Some human pups did try to approach me, luckily with the show of my teeth, their mother, and guardian were smart enough to pull them away. And I continued walking, heading no where except to where my paws took me. The further I walked the less people and building I started seeing. I was soon welcome to the site of large areas of grass and trees, they were immensely spaced out. One of which I heard a male voice shout something about the 'Power of Youth'. I just kept walking, willing my hurt leg to limp along faster to get away from the shout. I was doing this to get away from people not meet new ones.

I detoured from the shouting. Walking through the villages graveyard, and onto a dirt path that led into more trees. I was panting and sweating and really thirsty. Maybe I shouldn't have walked so far. I knew it was probably a stupid move, but I really just wanted to be alone. I needed time alone with my thoughts. Time with my thoughts, I hummed walking in a tight circle underneath a tree that looked out into a field, before laying down, to rest myself. Their were children playing in this field. Small children. They were being watched by only two shinobi's, one male, the other female. The children were all running around, trying to do chinobi moves, some throwing weapons, only to have one f the two grownups to come and intercept the weapon. So these children were the villages future shinobi. I watched silently from the shade of the tree. Human's are so harmless when they are this small.

I laid my head on the ground. _'I missed my human. My home.'_ I took my face and rubbed it against my paw to stop that burning in my eyes that threaten to leak.

"So, you manage to give the Famous Copy Nin the slip." Riku's voice, came from behind the tree that I was laying under. "Good, Mutt." He came out just enough so that he would still be hidden from the eyes of the little humans and their two guardians. I immediately sat up, at attention. "Nu, uh, uh." He grinned, taking his hand and guiding me back to the ground. "Roll over." I rolled. He tapped at the hitai-ate around my neck. "What's this then? Are you taking sides now?" He snarled.

"N..." I tried to answer.

He stood up, scowling at me. I did not move. "You answer your Master, when I talk to you." He said, placing his foot on chest. A threat.

I tried again. Closing my eyes at the feel of glass. My muscle in my throat did not want to work, and trying seemed to undo the work the Lady Hokage had done to it. "N...N. O." I finally got something to come out clearly.

He remover his foot, and instead used it to kick my side painfully. "That's 'No, Master Riku'." He corrected. "I will let it slide for the moment, we don't want to attract the attention of those little brats down there. It would be too much hassle to kill all of them. Down to business." Riku settled his back up against the side of the tree still out of the sight of the little humans, who play unknowing to our presence yards away.

I took this as a sign that I could roll back over into a more comfortable position.

"We're not done with this village. And we're going to need someone on the inside, to get us what we need." Riku smiled.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

I ran through the village. Kaito couldn't have gone far on that leg. I had walked out of the Hokage's Office to find his gone and Shizuna was surprised to see that I was still in the building. Al this told me Kaito had some how managed to just walk out. I had debated on calling the rest of the pack to help find him, but shook that thought out of my head. Kaito had a hurt leg, he had to still be in the village, and a green eyed German Shepherd could not be that hard to find. Plus, I didn't want to cause him to panic, by sending the whole pack. It might cause him to hurt himself more.

"Kaito!" I called, when I reached the training grounds. "Kaito!"

"ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Mentally I face-palmed, but otherwise ignored Gai, as he made his dramatic entrance; as one would say. _'Wrong beast anyway.'_

"Kaito!" I called again.

"Such ease you deflect ones greeting! So hip! Such Youth!" Gai praised.

"Not now Gai." I said, walking onward into the training grounds. Mind set on searching the entire training ground. I may have to call the pack anyway to make it easier on myself.

"Who is this Kaito, that he would warrant the attention of you my Rival?!" Gai asked. "We can search for him together!"

"That will not be necessary, I'm sure he just went for a nice stroll." I declined Gai's offer. "Kaito is my new ninken." I explained. My eyes landing on Iruka Sensei's class passing by. It looked like he class grew some. He did not acknowledge me, as he passed. _'Must still be upset about the drawing on the mission report, from last time.'_ I inwardly smirked at the memory.

"So that's his name!" Gai exclaimed.

I felt a tugging on my pants leg. "Shinobi-san," I looked down at the little girl who had broke ranks, and away from her departing class. "Did you say you were looking for your ninken?"

"Yes. Have you seen him." I said, looking down at her, with a one eyed smile.

"Mhmm" She nodded her head. "He's in the next training ground. Over there." She pointed.

"Thank you. Gai Sensei is going to help you catch up with your class, so Iruka Sensei want know that you strayed away. He's going to show you how to do it like a real shinobi." I said, holding my hand up and whispered it slightly like it was a secret.

"Fantastic idea, Kakashi. Come young one, let us show your classmates the power of youth!" And just like that Gai and the little girl were gone.

I was about to go in the direction she pointed when I saw Lee, Neji, and Tenten came running up, Lee leading the way. Almost leaving his teammates behind. "He went that way." I said. Lee zoomed by with a quick 'Thank you',.

"Lee, please slow down. I can't keep up! We don't always have to try and catch up with Gai Sensei!" Tenten gasped, running after slightly beside Neji. Who seemed to be the only one not bothered about keeping up with his hyper Sensei and teammate.

Shrugging, I continued my search for Kaito. I walked passed the graveyard. It was then that I noticed the paw prints in the dirt. So, he did come this way. When I got to the training ground, I searched, near the area that I knew Iruka had his kids play, seeing their forgotten paper shurikens, and smuggled in toys, that were not taken away. I turned in the center of the field. Kaito had to be in a place where he would be mostly out of sight, but only at a certain angle. I walked around a bit. My eye landing on a certain tree that was at the edge of the field on a slight hill. It would be perfect.

However, when I walked up and underneath the tree, Kaito was not there. I walked around the tree just to be sure, and if I hadn't known that Kaito's chakra was sealed I would swear to anyone that he was purposely avoiding me. Finally, giving in, I summoned Pakkun.

"First you say we have the day off. Then you say we are to work for Lady Hokage for the day. Now you summon me. Make up your mind Boss." He grouched once the smoke cleared.

"Sniff out Kaito!" I said hurriedly.

His eyes widen slightly. "You lost him?! He has a hurt leg!" He said, unbelieving.

"Later just find him." I said. This was now a mission. It was easier to search this way. So easy to slip into mission mode. I was able to focus instead of having the distraction of other emotions. I was already in training field one when Pakkun appeared before me.

"I found him." He said.

"Where?"

"The Hokage Tower."

"Dismissed." I said. Already ready to head there.  
Before he left he just stared at me. "Boss, he's okay. Okay?"

I took a breath. "Okay." I said.

He nodded. Before leave to rejoin the pack.

Even though I said okay, and even took another breath, I was still in mission mode. I ended up using the transportation jutsu, appearing on the nearest roof top near the Hokage's Tower. Kaito was laying off to the side by the door, out of the way. I didn't go to him immediately, I was too busy trying to figure out why he had decided to returned to the Hokage Tower.

I nearly jumped out of my skin however, when a few kids ran past him, but at a wrong kick, their ball bounced and hit him in the head. Kaito lift his head up and watched the ball as it rolled to a stop just in front of him. The kids came to a stop and watched, both too young to be in the academy, both pushing each other to go near him and get their ball back, but neither having the courage to do it. Kaito just looked tired and uncaring. I honestly was glad the kids didn't go near him. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be toward children. I only knew that he didn't like me. Kaito looked at the kids, for a moment and then pushed their ball back to the two children, who were to afraid to approach him. The kids laughed and clapped their hands, rolling the ball back to Kaito, wanting him to roll the back back and forth with them.

I was surprise Kaito actually proceeded to roll the ball back and forth with the children. Engaging in their little game. I stayed on top of the roof I was perched on, not wanting to break the moment of normalcy that Kaito was experiencing at the moment. He wasn't tense with those two children. It was nice to just watch. Soon the two children were called away, and they ran off, ball forgotten as it roled to a stop in front of Kaito. He looked at the forgotten ball before laying his head down. I waited a moment to see what he would do. Although he seemed content to just lay there.

Not wanting to really stay out much longer. I hopped of the roof and casually walked up to Kaito. After all, he didn't have breakfast today, unless you counted the koi fish he ate from the koi pond. He didn't have lunch either. He had to be hungry by now. He didn't look up when I came of stand in front of him. He just took a deep huff of breath and waited. I picked up the ball the children had left and was relieved that he didn't snap at my hand. I crouched and put my hand at his neck. Again he did not move, beside the slight flinch of his muscles. Not wanting to make uncomfortable I removed my hand. I didn't think it right to acknowledge the fact that he wandered off today, so instead I asked him. "Are you ready to go home?"

With a grunt he got to his feet. Wobbling only slightly. I moved a little closer so that if he needed he could lean on me. He moved away. Inwardly I sighed. What can I do? Not wanting him to walk anymore used a transportation jutsu to get us home. Kaito didn't even stay up long enough to eat, he just went to get a drink of water, then to his place by the stairs and closed his eyes.

"Kaito?"

No response.

"Don't you want to eat?" I tried.

No movement.

Today must have really tired him out. Looking at the ball I had picked up, I placed near him. The children had given him that ball on a sense. That moment with then gave me hope that maybe one day he would be comfortable around me as he was with those children. Oh, well better get dinner ready for the rest of the pack. They should be getting home soon.

 **Kaito's POV:**

Its been such a long day, yet it passed by so quickly. Although I hated to admit it. I was grateful Kakashi took us home by a transportation jutsu. I don't think I could have made it back all the way. Hopefully, I would regret my walk today. After getting treated for doing it the day before. Kami, I must be the stupidest animal on earth. My ex-Master had been right all along. I was useless. And now I had two options before me now. Do I do Master Riku's bidding and the possible chance of seeing my boy again? Or do I become Master Kakashi's ninken, and become a lapdog for the Leaf Village? Both options had a double edge blade to them. But I really missed my boy. I hope Master Aimi and Master Riku kept their word. Too tired for anything else I went and got a drink of water, and went to my spot by the stairs, and closed my eyes. I just wanted sleep now. Erase this day too from my mind. Put it in the past where it too belonged.

" _Hey, Kaito? What's your favorite color? Mine is red."_

" _Kaito! I swear I didn't mean to! Mommy tell him I didn't mean too!"_

" _Shhh, shush now. Everything's alright. Mommy's got you! Dry those eyes. Everything will be fine."_

" _Kaito, I will fix this! I promise!"_

" _ **Brat took my victory from me! You thought yourself safe here! Now you belong to me!"**_

" _Leave him alone! Kaito runaway!"_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So here's another chapter. I apologize for the information dump in the last chapter. I will try to avoid doing that in the near future. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one. Let me know what you think by Favoring, Following, and or leave Review. I enjoy reading everything you all have to say.**

 **Until next time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of Tours, Traitors, and Voices**

 **ANBU Hound's POV:**

I was upstairs when I heard the whimpers. It was well late into the night and it was almost time to for me to meet up with my squad. I was to help them hunt tonight for the invaders that dare to hide among those we were sworn to protect. Many think that I had retired from ANBU, truth was I was just given a new assignment by Lord Third. Without making a sound, I opened the door and crept silently down the stair, stopping only when I had a clear view of the source of the whimpering. The newly acquired ninken, named Kaito, diagnosed with P. T. S. D., was twitching in jerky movements in his sleep, a ball tucked close next to him; Object, nonlethal. Assigned to one Hatake Kakashi, to house and watch over. The house was not made to contain the ninken, he was fee to roam. An unethical approach when containing an enemy. No less, this method would work. The goal was to befriend. The restless sleep and restless movements indicated that he was probably reliving some trauma from his past in the form of dreams. I could do nothing to help him at the moment. He would have to wait for Kakashi to return.

"Boss?" Pakkun questioned quietly, having followed me down the stair.

I looked to him then back to the sleeping ninken, good still asleep. No memory wipe needed. I looked back to Pakkun. The pack was ready, why had he followed. He new I would be right back. I was only checking on Kaito. It wouldn't do to leave one of Kakashi's ninken in distress. I had been ready to administer a sedative that would send the ninken into a deep dreamless sleep, if necessary.

"I will stay behind. I'm sure you will not need to call on us anyway." He said.

It was a good idea. Leave someone behind to help watch over the newly acquired ninken. He was injured after all, and Pakkun over the years has proven to be a loyal and capable ninken. I nodded my head in agreement. Walking past him and back up the stairs, closing the door on him. I gathered up my summoning scroll and left out the window. The compound was secure and the mission for tonight clear. Hopefully before it was time for Kakashi to return, the dangers in the village will be extinguished. It wasn't long before my assigned squad joined me for the night. We moved around the village, silent and only ghost in the shadows.

Our target was a man that fit the description of one of the thieves that was with Kaito the night they stole the Forbidden Scroll. He was spotted hanging around the bars, dressed as a civilian. We were to bring him in. Nice a quiet. We wouldn't want to alarm our villagers that there was an unfriendly wearing sheep's clothing. We waited for the man when he entered the bar and waited for him. After all we weren't cruel. Why not let the man have one last drink, before Ibiki got his hands on him. We snatched him when he was nice and drunk, around two in the morning. The trip to T&I was an easy trip. Now it was time for the really work to begin. The fun part.

"Hound." Ibiki greeted.

I smirked knowing full well, why he singled me out. Hound has been away for a couple of years. Most have begun to think that I had died or retired. Little did they know that I was only waiting to be let out into the field again. It was so liberating to be back into the field, and pleased that my reputation still struck fear in my enemies. The face on the drunker's face switched from confused to horror stricken, at the sound of my name. Apparently he was so intoxicated to recognize the ANBU who brought him in.

 **Kaito's POV:**

It was weird waking up to not seeing Kakshi around. I was glad and yet confused about his sudden absence this morning. I yawned and stretched. The splint was working wonders. I didn't hear the pack roaming around this morning, maybe he took them with him. I frowned a bit. That also meant he left me one babysitter. I wonder who it would be this time. I got to my feet. My foot hitting something. I looked down ans watched a familiar ball roll away and hit the wall. The images of the two small children rolling it to me in some type of game. I had participated. They were too young to know how dangerous I was, no need for my to show my teeth to creatures who were naive of danger when they saw it. They had left as soon as their mother called them away, leaving the toy. I don't remember picking that up.

"Boss picked it up for you."

I turned my head toward Pakkun. He stared back with bored eyes that so resembled his Master's gaze.

"Ready for breakfast, pup?" He asked, breaking eye contact and going to the kitchen.

I did not follow, already made up my mind to go to the kio pond for my breakfast. Even though I was eating something, my stomach seemed to dislike me not giving it something more appetizing and fulfilling.

"How about you try my food, before go and kill more of the Bosses fish, yeah?" Pakkun called from the kitchen pawing open a cabinet.

I froze in my tracks and watched him. He got the door open and pulled out a bowl and a bag that had a picture of a dog on it. The package pulled apart with a pop, as if something was release from his pulling of the side. I watched as he tipped the bag over slightly letting the contents pour into the bowl he had placed there. I thought the bag would tip all the way over, just from judging Pakkun by his size. I took a step back when another Pakkun who was hidden by the cabinets walked up and pushed the bag back upright. Once the bag was back in the cabinet the clone Pakkun dissipated in a poof of smoke.

He looked at me. "Well, pup?"

I didn't move.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged eating the contents in the bowl.

My stomach growled and I still didn't' move. So far, it has been Kakashi fixing my meals, and so I had opted to avoid eating anything made by him. The food Pakkun was offering was made by humans, but he seemed content with the kibble. I hadn't even thought about Kakashi owning a bag of kibble, as he seemed to feed his ninken human food. The fact that Pakkun was eating kibble right now for some reason had shell shocked my mind. I knew I probably couldn't trust anything Kakashi served me, but did that also go for his ninken? I edged closer, just an inch. Pakkun didn't seem to notice.

My stomach growled again, and I inched closer.

The pug was picking the kibble up one piece at a time, chewing slowly.

My stomach growled again.

My eyes followed Pakkun as he picked up another kibble bit. It didn't even look like the kibble my ex-Master use to feed me. And Pakkun was chewing ever so slowly. He made eye contact with me finally. I shook my head and backed away, noticing I was too close to the bowl already. I turned go out in the backyard.

"Welp, I think I'm full." Pakkun said, and I heard him walk away from the bowl. "Guess the rest will just go to waste."

I took another step for the backdoor, and my stomach seemed to growl louder in protest. Its not like I wanted to eat the koi fish, it eat just safer to eat them. I looked over my shoulder. Pakkun was gone. I could hear him moving around in the room he and the pack shared with their Master. My eyes zeroed in on the bowl. _'Just a taste….Won't hurt, right?'_ It wasn't too long till I found myself standing before the bowl. The kibble really did look more appetizing than the koi fish. Drool was already threatening to fall from my lips. I think I might have black out or lost time or something. I blinked and the food was gone and my stomach was no longer growling.

":Good you decided to eat." Pakkun said.

I looked up to see him sitting on the counter top. I could feel my eyes widen. Not that he had seen me gorge myself with the food. Tools were to stay on the ground. We were not meant to be somewhere that would have our heads leveled or higher than our Master's. I could not believe he would so willingly disrespect his Master in such a way. _'But then again, I am not pack. So why should I care?'_ Yet I still wished for my voice so to warn him of such disrespect he was displaying.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, paw moving to his face to check.

I shook my head.

He stared at me a little longer after that, humming to himself as if in thought. "How about me and you go for a walk. You think your up for it?" He asked, indicating my bandage leg.

I huffed, but nodded my head once. The only place he would probably take me would be the backyard. Its not like Master Kakashi would allow him to take me out the front door. I was a flight risk.

However, I guess the pug really wanted to surprise me, as he went straight for the front door and nudged it open. The door was open! This whole time I could have just walked out on my own! I walked slowly to the threshold. Looking out the door. "Go on. I'm gonna leave a note for Boss so he knows we're out." Pakkun encouraged, walking away. I stepped out into the front yard and kept walking. I don't know where, but it was nice to just walk without being led around on a leash. Pakkun caught up to me easily, but that was expected, it wasn't like I could out run him at the moment. "Okay, pup, I think your overdue for an official tour of the village. Just let me know when that leg needs a rest." He said, leading the way.

' _Maybe the pug wasn't so bad, after all'_ I thought silently, letting him walk in front of me.

Pakkun wasn't too much of a talker, we walked in silence, until we actually entered the busy streets of Konoha. It amazed me that no one had a problem with Pakkun or even me, walking around with no Master guiding us with leash. Did this village really not care if the ninken ran loose? Was there really that much trust between the people here and their ninken. Pakkun slowed his pace, noticing that I was drifting further behind, but it wasn't because of my leg, and it wasn't because I wanted to lose him. No, none of those reasons. Ever since I came to this village, I had not taken the time to even observe the village. Now, that I was out and Master Kakashi and Master Riku wasn't around, and I had no goal to complete at the moment, I was able to just stop and examine everything that caught my attention. Pakkun didn't rush me, either. He stopped whenever I stopped.

I stayed a little too long gazing into a shop where the workers were shaping glass. They had little figurines on shelves in different forms, shape and size. They even had dishes, lined up that humans like to eat out of. I like how the light reflected off the glass, making rainbow dots, on the walls and ceiling of the shop. My tail flicked when the youngest shop keeper looked a smiled my way. Surprised, I looked at my tail waiting for it to make the movement again. It didn't. _'Don't you get any ideas.'_ I inwardly growled. _'We can't afford to start considering this place safe.'_ Deep inside I knew it wasn't. Master Riku, would be calling upon me in a couple of days; Maybe.

The next shop that caught my attention was flower shop. That Sakura girl was there chatting with a blonde haired girl. They didn't notice when I poked my head across the threshold, my eyes locked on a lily, it was purple. All the flowers here reminded me of a home I have almost but all forgotten. My puppy home was nothing, but blank voices with no faces and blurry images. Taking a deep breath I backed away from the flower shop. Best to just get out of her, before that Sakura girl squealed again, and then the other girl would join her. Squealing was the worst sound ever. I was mostly leading Pakkun away from the shop at as fast a pace I could manage. Pakkun to his credit asked no questions. We instead continued our slow pace through the village market, me of course stopping every now and then to watch the activity in some of the shops.

Pakkun was eventually stopped by a human boy who looked bored with the world, asking him about seeing his Dad and Sensei, or something, I didn't really care. I was busy watching a baker pounding on some dough at one shop. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He saw me watching and looked like he was going to say something to, but ended up sneezing instead from inhaling flour. To avoid entering into an accidental conversation I backed myself up when he walked away and to the ovens to check on his baked goods, hiding myself effectively behind some barrels that belonged to the neighboring stand. The man looked around for me, I saw that he had some type of biscuit in his hand. He even went to so far as to walk away from his stand to try and search for me. I thanked the gods he was a civilian and not a shinobi. He didn't search long, going back to his spot in front of his dough. I backed up even more.

"I believe he wanted to give you something." Pakkun said, from behind me.

I snapped in disapproval, not for his observation, but for sneaking up on me. I had not heard him approach. If I had my chakra I would be able to sense him. I hoped the Hokage released the seal soon. I hated not having my chakra.

Pakkun just continued to look at me with bored eyes, before walking away. I, of course, followed him. "Some of the villagers, especially the civilians, sometimes like to give us summons something, to show their appreciation for our services." Pakkun said, feeling the need to explain the civilian bakers actions.

I listened of course, but what was I gonna say? I would be lucky to get a clear word past my throat. Besides I didn't need anything from this village. Nothing they could give me anyway. It wasn't too long before I realized that Pakkun was leading me. The Ninja Academy, and there were children playing in the yard. A few grown ups were out watching them.

I stopped at the entrance of the Academy not wanting to go back in there, after meeting master Riku there. Maybe these shinobi's knew about our meeting and this was their way of telling me this. Maybe that was why Pakkun was bringing me here.

"Kaito, come on." Pakkun called for me, seeing me still standing in front of the yard. "It'll be fun. I promise."

I shook my head and backed up a few steps, seeing a male shinobi walk up. The shinobi, was tall, but shorter than Kakashi. He had brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a scar running across his nose. He didn't look too happy seeing us here.

"Okay, Pakkun." He said crossing his arms and glaring at the pug. "Where is he?"

"Boss isn't here Iruka Sensei. Promise." Pakkun said.

"The last time I believed that, I found him reading Icha Icha to my class." This Iruka guy, arched an eyebrow.

"At least he was still at the beginning of the book. How was I suppose to know what he was up to?" Pakkun grouched.

The tanned shinobi sighed. "That is true."

They were talking about Master Kakashi. I honestly didn't know how to feel about their conversation. It seemed unwarranted, and a waste of breath.

"So, what are you doing here?" The shinobi, eyed me, as if he was just noticing me.

"Kaito is new. I wanted to show him around, and figured he might as well see the Academy."

This Iruka, looked unimpressed, looking from me then back to Pakkun. I flicked one of my ears in confusion. I did not know what was going on here. "I must apologize for this" He finally said, talking to me. "But Pakkun was suppose to come sometime today to help me demonstrate and explain the summoning jutsu."

I glared at Pakkun at that tidbit of info.

"Hey, don't give me that look." He said, spotting my glare. "I wasn't going to let you teach them alone."

' _Oh hell, no.'_ I moved away from the pug. I wasn't about to help these guys make more shinobi's.

"Pakkun, recess, if almost over. We're about to go in." Iruka said, before turning his attention back to me. "I'm sorry he brought you here, but if you like and can come in and wait for him. I want let anyone bother you." He smiled. "You're also welcomed to wait out here if you want. He will be done in about half an hour."

I made a show of sitting down. I was not going to go in that building. Kids untrained in weaponry were too dangerous for me, it would be a different story if I had my chakra.

Iruka chuckled as if he expected my action. "Okay, then. I will try to finish the lesson a bit early so you two can finish your tour, yeah."

I waited till the yard was empty before actually walking away from the Academy. I didn't need Pakkun to show me around the village like I was some pup. As soon as I turned the corner, master Riku was waiting for me. He was dressed as a civilian and he did not look happy.

"Change of plans, Mutt. Come." He practically snarled, going into an alley way.

I sighed silently. Why was I beginning to feel like two different dogs, in one body now.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

I walked in to the living room with a towel still draped on my head, soaking up the water that still lingered in my hair. Lasts night mission went well. Hound had been on patrol and we even managed to capture one of the thieves from Kaito's old team. Of course the man wasn't talking, by the time I left Ibiki had resorted to breaking a few bones one at a time, after giving the man something that would intensify the experience. I certainly didn't envy the prisoner. Making my self a cup of tea, I sat myself on the couch. The rest of the pack out in the yard, soaking up the sun, on this beautiful day. I busied myself with reading Kaito's scroll, that Lady Hokage had given me.

I skipped over the information I already knew, and went straight to the Clan name; Mangetsu. That was a Clan name that I was not familiar with, but they seemed to located in the Land of Lightening. That would be a journey. The scroll states that they moved from land to land, and they specialized in transformation jutsu, summonings, and recon techniques. They were a clan that trained spies, and the only reason our village contained this scroll could only mean that they had allied themselves with us. But why move to the Land of Lightening? And how did one of their summons end up running with a gang of thieves? My eye scanned over the words looking for the answer. When I found it, I almost wished I hadn't. The Clan had been slaughtered over nine years ago. The Land of Lightening had had been the ones to cataloged the bodies found at the Clan House. All Clan members were accounted for, except for two siblings, children really were missing.

Closing the scroll, I thought about following Lady Hokage's orders and tell Kaito that his Clan was no more. But then there may still be hope. Two members were missing when they found the Clan. So, maybe there was still hope that maybe one or both were still alive. Playing on a hunch I decided to hold off telling Kaito about the Clans demise, and instead contact the Land of Lightening. I wanted all the facts first before I delivered the bad news.

Getting up and stretching, I headed for my room and absently wondered if Pakkun somehow got out of being Iruka Sensei's assistant for today, since he volunteered himself to also show Kaito around the village. The thought brought a smile to my face. Know Iruka, he probably gave Pakkun an ultimatum. Getting dressed I hurried on my way to go see Lady Hokage, and give her my mission report. Maybe, I would be able to meet with my old team to update them today. I needed to get the Inuzua vet over to check on Kaito every once in a while to make sure everything is healing okay. Lady Hokage can't always check on him, she had a hospital to run too, after all.

 **Kaito's POV:**

Oh, I did not like this forest. It was inside the village, but it just screamed 'STAY OUT'. However, Master Riku, was walking through it like it was normal for him. He had already updated me on the bad news. Apparently, Lee had gotten himself captured by the elite of the village. Master Riku walked passed some enormous trees, with me trailing at his heel, we came out to stand in a small clearing. I was greeted by the sight of the entire Clan members waiting on us. Although, the use of the word Clan for this bunch was to be used loosely. They were all just a bunch of shinobi's who failed to make it big time, so they chose to use what they learned to take up jobs that no self respecting shinobi would take. They had no care for which village or for who the job needed to be completed for. I guess I couldn't complain much, but Master was an idiot calling everyone here to this village. The only reason our group had been able to evade capture for this long was because we never, and mean never bring the whole Clan out to a village, that was already looking for two of the remaining shinobi's that were seen with me and Master Aimi..

"Listen up!" He announced, hitting me with the side of his leg, harder than what was needed, to make sure I and everyone else was paying attention. "Aimi is dead, so I'm in charge now. The Forbidden Scroll was lost before her death, and Mutt here seems to have lost his memory of that portion of the night." There was mumbles among the ranks and a few glares in my direction. "As you may have noticed, I called everyone in. I know this is type of request is unheard of, but…." He paused for dramatic effect. "This village is a gold mine of potential."

I dared to look up at him in question. A few members vocalized their confusion.

"This village is the home of the last Uchiha, and guess what, he's still a kid. This is also the home f the Ninetailed Fox host, and yet again its a kid. I found the village profile room to try and find where they have hidden such gems, but was interrupted during my search. Now I have called you all here to scatter throughout this village and find the two brats. When we get our hand on this scroll, we're going to take the brats with us. Can you image how unstoppable we will be if we mold such gems to our liking?" Master Riku, sounded so pleased with himself. And there were a few agreeable mumbles from the Clan.

I didn't dare show any expression that showed my true feeling on the matter. It was a stupid reason to risk calling everyone here. And not a very well thought out plan. But then I was beginning to piece together why he really called everyone here. There were a few who didn't try to hide their feeling about Master Riku's rise to leadership, and his dumb plan. Master Riku was a weasel and my mission was to not only find the scroll Aimi hidden before she died, but to also help then our Clan of the unfaithful. The unfaithful would fall in the hands of the Leaf. When this portion of the mission was over, and we were ready to leave the village, with our spoils, I was to get rid of Master Kakashi, and his pack.

I don't know why the thought left a sour taste in my mouth, I didn't owe Master Kakashi anything. I barely knew him or his pack. However, I couldn't help but hope deep down that this mission took a while to finish.

"Kaito!" I yelped when foot connected with my ribs, jostling me from my thoughts that I had escaped to. I gave Master Riku my undivided attention. I noted that the Clan was gone. "You know your part in all this. It will be a while until I need to call on you again. Find that damn scroll." He hissed, in cased there were lingering ears.

I nodded, and found myself alone in the small clearing in a forest that I did not want to be in. I didn't leave the clearing right away, I paced it a few times, eyeing the thick trees that all looked the same. I barely remembered how Master Riku even lead me here. The forest held a dark aura inside it and I had to force myself to step out of the small clearing. The sunlight barely escaped passed the leaves in the trees. Something could attack me at any moment. I walked with caution, head down and ears up, body crouched slightly.

' _Kaito!'_

I stopped, my ears twitching, listening.

' _Kaito, I'm over here.'_

One of the voices from my puppy-hood, seemed to echo through the trees. I shook my head to clear it. Its just my imagination. This always happened when I felt stressed.

' _Not that way. This way.'_

I lifted my head up, this time and searched the area in front of me. This looked like the way Master Riku had taken me.

' _You trust me right Kaito?'_

I looked around again. The voice was so close. "Sh-sh….ow...S-sel-f" I tried calling out to the voice, and waited.

' _This way!'_

My ears twitched to the east. That way. Looking back and forth between the direction I was going and the direction the voice was calling me, I turned and followed the voice. It didn't sound like it was in my head this time. The voice was moving and I was certain I could hear twigs snapping as if someone was in this forest with me.

"Co-ming..." I huffed out. "W-wa-t." I begged. This voice, it belong to someone I could trust. I wanted to see them again. I lost their image so long ago.

' _Haha, Come on, Kaito! Your going to get left behind!'_

"W-w—ait….Com-ing….." I forced the words out, not wanting to be left behind. Jumping over roots, searching out body that held the voice that seemed to always haunt me.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

"You what?!" I snapped. My good mood ruined by not one, but two bad news, given to me at the same time. I had ran into Pakkun on my way to the Hokage Tower and ANBU Cat, who seemed to have been searching me out. They started talking at once, before silencing themselve when I held up my hand in a signal for everyone to be silent. "Pakkun you first." I ordered.

"Its simple Boss, when I came out from helping Iruka teach his class, Kaito was gone. But don't worry I can smell his scent. So finding him shouldn't be a problem." Pakkun said, a little quick. He knew I was in a bad mood now.

"The guy, ANBU brought in attack the chunin on food duty and managed to escape. We're on the hunt for him now. I only cam to inform you, but your always welcome to offer your aid." Cat said, indifferent to my mood. "Although now I'm thinking it would be a good idea to send a party out for both your ninken and the escaped prisoner."

I scratched the back of my neck in thought. "I will handle Kaito. He can't have gone far anyway. If I do see the prisoner, I will make sure to bring him back in." I said.

Before Cat could teleport away I stopped him. "And Yamato, could you take these to Lady Hokage for me?" I said, placing my request and my mission report in his hands, not waiting for his answer. "You're a pal."

Me and Pakkun immediately followed Kaito's trail.

"Your worried, the guy you caught is looking for Kaito, aren't you Boss?" Pakkun asked.

"Of course, I am. Logically, he shouldn't even be alive. Can you imagine what will happen to him, if someone from that group, realizes he's alive?" I said, not meaning to snap at Pakkun.

"Hmm, do you think Kaito, would go back to them?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. I hope not. But then in reality, it would make better sense he would be more comfortable around thieves who have taken care of him, than to feel safe with me, a shinobi he barely knows. Maybe it is selfish of me to want to find Kaito before the escaped prisoner, so that I will have the chance for him to live and get to know me better. If he knew more about me, about this village, I'm sure he wouldn't want to go back running with thieves.

It wasn't long before we realized where Kaito's scent was leading us. Somehow, he had found his way to training ground number forty-four. Or better known as the Forest of Death. Mine and Pakkun's head looked toward the same of a strangled howl that echoed through the tree. A howl that sounded forced, and a call of a hunt. That ninken was determined to destroy his throat wasn't he. I shook the thought from me head. Got to find him first. I was no longer surprised with how Kaito was easy to lose, now that I knew which Clan he belonged to. I just dreaded having to find him when he got chakra back.

Already I was sensing a few ANBU members in the forest. Some were here training, others were searching for the escaped prisoner. Now that Kaito had released a howl, as broken as it sounded. Everyone including myself was moving in his direction. Deep down, I wanted to be the first to find him. It was my right to find him first. He was part of my pack. Only the Inuzuka Clan members would understand this feeling that I felt. "Pakkun." I said, pushing myself faster.

"I got ya Boss." He said veering off, the sound of shadow clones being created as he did.

 **Kaito's POV:**

' _Kaito, hurry! She's going to kill me.'_

The fear in the voice pushed me faster. I had to find them. I just had to. I jumped through a bush, unable to jump over it due to my leg being injured, putting stress on my other muscles. That didn't matter this was like or death.

' _What's wrong Mutt? Are you so pathetic that you can't catch me. Hahaha!'_

' _Kaito, help me!'_

I stumbled over a root, unable to jump over it anymore. I was coming. I would make it better. The voices sounded so much closer now. Just beyond those trees. I was almost there. Something, a dark blur barreled into me, taking me off course, I landed roughly against the bark of a nearby tree. Shaking it off, I growled, as I watch the one responsible get to his feet.

"Don't you growl at me you traitorous Mutt!" The man was a civilian.

No that was wrong. This was Lee. No, I shouldn't know that. I shouldn't know this man. I don't know this man. What was he doing here? He was cradling one hand. His fingers looked weird. In fact, his face looked weird. No time. Trouble, had to keep moving. I went to move around the civilian. He stepped in my way. I growled a broken growl in warning, it was on borderline a snarl.

He tried to kick me in the head, but I moved just in time. This seemed to surprise him. "Stand still!" He growled repeating the action, I was too slow this time.

' _Fight back! Kaito, fight back!'_

I lunged at the command, my teeth meeting flesh, the man howled with pain, taking his uninjured hand and punch me in the side of my head. I immediately let him go, backing so if the civilian wanted to run now he could. But he didn't he was speaking, but his words were lost to me. I was listening for a command. Waiting for another attack.

' _Survive!'_

The command seemed distant, but I trusted this voice. I would not disobey. I circled the civilian. He lunged again, and I was waiting for it. I was too slow for some reason, so I let him come. His hand grabbed at my scruff and I pounced upward, my teeth snapping close to his throat. He knock me away in time, but I pounced up again. "You stupid Mutt!" He howled in pain, when my teeth punctured the skin around his hurt hand. I had fooled him. He though I was aiming for his throat again. I shook my head from side to side, ripping the flesh there, hearing the crunch of already broken bones., before my grip was knocked loose again.

"Screw keeping you alive! I'll give you a traitors death!' He vowed, showing off a weapon.

I rolled my eyes. Like that is suppose to scare me. I was a weapon. We lunged at the same time this time, and this time I did succeed in snapping my jaws around his throat. I felt a slight sting in my side, but paid it no mind. I waited only a minute for the man to start begging for his life, for the command to come and tell me, to let him live, but no command came. The civilian man seemed enraged and more hostile that he struggled and tried to thrash as much as my weight on top of his would allow. More stinging was felt on my right side.

"M—Mu-"He was trying to say something. I better make this quick I was taught not to let my prey suffer. With one strong chomp, I felt and heard the life drain from the civilian man, as his body laid still now, twitching only because his nerves didn't know he was dead yet.

"Kaito…." A rustling sound of leaves, and the call of my name had me turning rapidly to face this new stranger. This one a shinobi. "Kaito?"

I growled. I didn't know this one either.

"Kaito, its me Kakashi. You know me." The strange shinobi said.

I backed away from him growling. I didn't know him. He was walking toward me, and I snapped in warning when he was getting to close for comfort. I was waiting for another command to come. What was I suppose to do now? I was never suppose to let shinobi see me, but I forgot why, I wasn't suppose to let shinobi see me. I would ask Mama, once I got home. He was trying to circle slowly, and I countered, by moving, keeping him in my line of sight. Pain was starting to blossom anew in my body and I just wanted to go home now.

This shinobi, had his hands up in front of him, so I could clearly see his hands in their fingerless gloves. "See, no weapon." He said, moving ever so slowly. I moved with him, not letting him get close.

Never let them get close. That was a necessary rule set by Mama and Papa. I growled in warning again, ignoring how my throat burned.

He seemed to think a for a second, and I thought maybe he would leave. I was wrong. He lunged, answering my growl as his did so. He was much faster than the first guy. I barely even had time to launch myself at him in return. In the back of my mind I knew this fight was probably going to be a fight to the death.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sorry to end the chapter here. But I don't want to make this chapter too long. I don't know if i transition it but I think its safe to say that Kaito is having an episode of sorts. I truly do hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Let me know by Favoring, Following, or just leave a review. I love hearing what you guys and gals have to say.**

 **Until next time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mangetsu Clan House**

 **Kakashi's POV:**

"Damn Kakashi, what did you do this ninken?!" Tsume cursed, as her daughter, and Konoha vet, Hana, looked over Kaito. Tsume was the head of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's mother.

"He's been stabbed seven time in his right side." Hana reported, prepping Kaito on her table. She was Tsume's oldest daughter. She is respected as a very capable veterinary medic nin in the village. She stopped momentarily to give me a dirty look.

I sighed, under their disapproving gaze. No one could say the Inuzuka's did not care for their animals. Kaito had been difficult to take down, which was odd with his chakra sealed, but not uncommon. When your body is pumped with adrenaline, and the mind thinks its is fighting a real threat, it was only natural. Plus, I was trying my best not to add to his already acquired injuries, and the terrified images he was living out there in the Forest of Death. I could still visually picture the feral look in his eyes, and I ended up using the sharingan on him."The assailant a single kunai on him." I informed.

"I hope Ibiki unleashed all levels of hell upon him." Tsume snarled, crossing her arms, eyes switching to Kaito.

"Kaito seen to the mans death." I said, slouching against the wall, as I watch Hana work.

"What did you think you were doing anyway Kakashi? Your smarter than this." She growled the question, switching to another topic.

I gave her a look to simplify her question, so that I would know what she was talking about.

"The ninken. What was he doing out in the village without your company? He's the new one, isn't he?" She growled.

Some part f me did not like letting her growl willingly at me, but Tsume had a wild and impatient personality, so I blatantly ignored the urge to accept her challenge to my leadership of my own ninken. "I was hoping by not treating him like a prisoner, I would be able to gain a since of trust between us."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Tsume's hand whipped forward and grabbed my ear, pulling me closer to her. "You fool. Do you really think you did him any favors? He was injured when you got him! You don't just let an injured ninken do what he wants." She scolded shaking the hand that held my ear captive.

I grabbed her wrist in a warning grip, and she released me. I was not a child, nor was I her son Kiba, there was no reason to treat me as such. I was starting to see why her husband fled.

"What did Kaito do when you first took him home Kakashi?" Hana asked, as she started stitching Kaito up.

"He was introduced to the pack, then found a corner of the house to sleep in." I answered, moving further away from Tsume.

"He goes to the spot each time correct?" Hana continued to question.

I nodded my head when she looked my way.

"The first thing you should have done was to give him a space, something he could put his scent on, The corner for example, probably was the only place in you home that didn't smell like your other ninken. Its his spot now. The second thing you should have done was to put something of yours in that spot, so that your scent would mingle with his, and then set some boundaries for him to follow. Instead you did the opposite, you gave him too much space, that his mind does not know how to interpret the gesture."

"You can't take a ninken or any dog for the matter home and expect them to immediately start seeing you as their Alpha." Tsume jumped in. "This ninken, did not have the privilege to grow up with you. You must take steps in gaining his trust. So far, the only thing you seemed to have gain, is confusing him, and throwing his instinct into shock. He's not a human Kakashi."

"A bad combination for a ninken with sever P. T. S. D." Hana mumbled. Drawing her arm up as she tighten a stitch.

I listened to them in silence, for they did have a point, I didn't really know how to integrate a new ninken into my pack. I never had to before. "Is he going to be okay?" I finally asked, accepting that I had indeed made a few error decisions concerning Kaito.

"He should be fine. However, this trachea though, is almost past the point of no return." Hana said, still dutifully stitching Kaito up. "I am going to keep him here in the kennels for a while, if that's okay with you Kakashi?" She said, already starting to close him up.

"For how long?" I asked, not wanting Kaito to be separated from me or the pack for too long.

"Maybe for a week or so. Just enough time for him to recover, and it will give me enough repaire his throat." Hana said, already close to finishing.

"I suggest you leave him here." Tsume spoke up. "It will be like a reset for you both."

"Okay." I relented. "I don't know if Lady Tsunade will like this though."

"Its in my professional opinion that he stays here. His injuries will have a better chance of healing here, under my watch." Hana said, as she started wrapping bandages on him. I noticed that Kaito was slightly waking, though obviously not for long. Hana, would make sure he stayed asleep for a while."He will not know where he is. I will be keeping him heavily sedated. We can't have him injuring himself more."

I ran my hand through Kaito's fur at his neck, just behind his ear, as I watched the slight consciousness Kaito had, slip under the effects of the drugs in his system. "That will be fine. I will be journeying to the Land of Lightening soon. When I return, I will come back for Kaito."

She nodded. "I will keep him in excellent health while you are gone."

I returned her nod and left to go and speak with Lady Tsunade about my journey. Before I left the room, I heard Kaito whine softly in his sleep, and I knew that while he may be kept asleep in my absence, his P. T. S. D. would cause his dreams to prey on his greatest fears. I was too familiar with the ghost of the past myself.

 **Kaito's POV:**

My body felt so heavy, like lead. I couldn't even find the strength to lift my head, barely enough to even open my eyes. My vision was so blurry, I could barely make anything out. Maybe that was a good thing, everything seemed too bright anyway. I could hear sound all around me, but it was muffled, like there was something in my ears. I tried to understand what was going on. I barely remembered what had happen to put me in this position to begin with. I couldn't really feel if I was in pain or not, so I guess that meant, either I wasn't hurt, or I was heavily drugged again. It took me a moment to conclude I was drugged.

I didn't like it. This feeling of not having control over my body. It was the one freedom I have in this life. The freedom to control how ans when to act, to move. This feeling that now made my muscle unmovable, felt like another piece of me these shinobi just stripped away.

' _You are loved Kaito….'_

That voice again. So far away. I wanted to say I am sorry, but I don't have the energy to even try to form the words. I probably stripped my throat permanently anyway. I don't even remember why I am sorry. It was so long ago, but I so wish to correct the past.

' _Don't you feel it Kaito?'_

Feel what? Could I even still feel? As if to answer my silent question, I felt a touch near my ear. A gentle touch. A calming touch.

' _You are safe here.'_

I was safe here. I didn't think my body could get more relaxed, but there was something about that touch. The voice helped too, I guess. I wish I could remember who owned this voice. I needed to find them again. Though my eyes were not fully opened to begin with, I felt them start to slide close again, as the touch carted through my fur, in a rhythmic motion.

' _We are safe, here….'_

The voice was fading with what little consciousness I had regained. The touch had also left me, and I wanted it to come back. It was safe. I had done something bad to make it go away. A whine, though barely audio-able escaped from me. It was pitiful, and I hoped Master Riku or Master Kakashi was no where around to see me like this. They would just bask in the joys of my pain. Or they would see how useless I am, how broken I am, that they would kick me to the side. Now that I was thinking about it, let them see me like this. Let them put me out of my misery. The darkness behind my eyelids where ever such a welcoming sight, that I dived back into willingly.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

Entering the Land of Lightening, I had to go straight to Kumogkure, and speak with the Raikage. They were the ones that had perform the sweep of the Mangetsu Clan's house, and had a scroll containing who was killed, how they were killed, and where the bodies were found. I was given a map to the Clan House, and was told not to linger. I would be given only three days to hold onto the scroll before it needed to be returned. Lady Tsunade was generous in accepting my request to come here, so I would make this investigation count. The Mangetsu Clan House was located in one of the valleys that were hidden within the clouds and fog of the mountain ranges. It took a bit of travel to reach the Clan House, and upon reaching it, a storm was already beginning to set in.

I was heard Mangetsu Clan was a very proud Clan and train the best recon shinobi's. My Father had spoken highly of them at one point in his life. I couldn't believe I was now standing in the Mangetsu Clan territory. Their ability to work flawlessly with their ninken was well spoken of, and they had all breeds. The house itself look proud, to have been the home of such great warriors. I let the rain pour down on me for a moment as I took it all in. I was walking on ground legends had walked on, had lived on. Rumor had it the Mangetsu shinobi were so in tune with their summons that they had adapted some of their senses. I almost felt bad coming here when all the happiness and life was gone from this place.

I took out the scroll. The first clan member body was found in the doorway, male, the throat had been slit. Three more were found fairly close. One stabbed with his own sword, the second and third had died from severed wounds. I followed the scrolls description of where each body was found. Each room, was left untouched and blood stains still stained the structure of the house. The scrolls description had graphic description of each death found on the Clan grounds. It was through enough to question the red stain drag marks that littered the floor of the house. All seeming to be leading to the same place; The back door.

The last place they found a body was in the backyard, in the garden. It was the body of a small boy, said to be around the age of six. Looking at the spot where his body was found, I couldn't help, but think of the kids Iruka taught. The boy that was killed would have been just about to learn the shinobi way. The description in the scroll, listed that the kid died from having his neck broke. The body was gone now, taken to the morgue with the rest of the deceased Clan members, but the ball that was found near him was left untouched on the ground. Almost swallowed by the grass that had grown wild since the Clans death.

I continued following the scroll, to the building just beyond the garden. It was labeled as the kennels in which the ninken summons could live in should they wish it. The bloodstained drag marks continued on inside. According to the scroll all the ninken were killed as well. The killer, or killers took the time to drag each ninken they killed and placed them all in the kennels locking the doors to each kennel. I walked along in to the building reading each name on the kennels. The Mangetsu Clan cared for their ninken, giving them such a big building to live in if they wished. Gave the ninken their own space to occupy. Some of the kennels had two or more names on them, indicating to me that the Clan celebrated when one of their ninken found a mate, or created a family. However, no kennel had Kaito's name on it.

I reach the back on the building that split off into a different room. The room looked like a nursery. Equipment and toys that would be used when caring for pups littered the room. Pillows and blankets nested in several place on the floor, and folded neatly on shelves, that seemed place at a level, where the ninkens themselves could reach. The same treatment went for the food too. I looked at the scroll. No puppies were found. Before leaving I scanned the shelves, picking up a clipboard and reading it.

 _Litter Count:._

 _1\. Jakku,(Bottle pup)_

 _Age: 2 weeks_

 _Breed: Irish Setter_

 _Fur Color: Red and White setter._

 _Eye Color: Right green. Left blue._

 _Notes. Despite being extracted by C-section early, and being fed by bottle. Jakku is progressing quite well. He shows signs of being very energetic. As a substitute Mother, I have high hopes that he will make it to adulthood. Sadly his other siblings had not been able to function without their real Mother._

 _2\. Maku_

 _Age: 5 weeks_

 _Breed: Shiba inu/German Shepherd_

 _Fur Color: Redish brown with his fathers breed markings_

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Notes: Maku is very mischievous and enjoys playing games with the other pups. He shows definitive signs of his mothers gene pool, despite the distinctive markings inherited by his father. He shows signs of being attracted to a little girl in the Academy. Though it would be best to pair him with one of the Clan member, I suggest request should be made to see if her family is ready for her to take a summons._

 _3\. Naku (Bottle pup)_

 _Age:5 weeks_

 _Breed: Border Collie_

 _Fur Color: White with one black paw_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Notes: Naku has a very chill attitude. And very fast and athletic. He seems to be interested on calming his litter mates when upset. It is believed he will take on his Mothers love in the medic field._

 _4\. Reshi(Bottle pup)_

 _Age: 5 weeks_

 _Breed: Border Collie_

 _Fur Color: White and black_

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Notes: She has a bit of a stubborn streak, but seems very quick to learn. She was caught this morning trying to sneak in the training room, with the older ninken. Show great potential._

 _Expected Deliveries:_

 _: Mother is progressing well in pregnancy. She is in perfect health, but we will put her on bed rest for the rest of the term. We are suspecting that she is carrying more that six puppies. Due to this we request that Shi be notify and be taken off mission duty to help his mate through the rest of the pregnancy._

 _is in perfect health. It is too soon to tell how many pups she is carrying. We have scheduled her for another check up in two weeks. We suggest that as a new mother she be taken off mission duties._

 _Nursery Stock List._

 _\- Landruary -Milk_

 _\- Beds - Toys_

 _\- Blankets - Incubator lights_

 _\- Food - Baby Monitors_

 _\- Bottles - Heating and Air conditioning_

 _\- Bowls_

 _Status: Everything Stocked and Working_

Putting the clipboard back I again rechecked the scroll. The two expecting Mothers had been found in their kennels with the rest of the deceased ninken. However, there as no report of any dead puppies. Maybe the killers took them. I looked around the nursery one more time. I notice some blood splatters on the floor near the fridge. Barely noticeable. I was surprised I even spotted it. I opened fridge and found it empty. I release a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. Looking down at the spots of blood that stained to the wooden floor. Out of a gut feeling, I knelt down and took a kunia knife out, and jiggle one of the boards loose. It didn't take much effort, that board popped up with no resistance, and there laid the four bodies of the missing puppies. Their bodies looked somewhat mummified. Sighing, I replaced the boards. That was something I wished I never found. I replaced the board back down. There was nothing I could do, it was best to let them stay in their resting place.

Leaving the building that housed the ninken, I noted that Kaito's name was not listed there either. Maybe I missed something in the house. Walking past the ball resting in the grass, it rolled slightly, revealing the letter K, written on it in a sloppy hand writing. Nudging it with my foot before continuing on, revealed Kaito's name written along side another name; Hekigyoku. That was the name of the dead boy. Keeping in mind this knowledge, I ventured back into the main house, following the scrolls direction to the bedrooms. I hadn't really inspected the bedrooms during my first walk through. Hekigyuko's room was easy to find, as he had his name hanging on the door. Upon entering the room, it looked like any little child's room. There was no sign that this room was shared. I walked along the walls, looking at drawing that were clearly done by a child. There were several that depicted a boy and dog, who were on certain adventures. I picked up a picture frame that sat so innocently on the dresser. A young boy smiled big hugging a German Shepherd puppy. The green eyes on the puppy confirmed that it was Kaito in the picture. Just behind the two was a girl that resembled the kunochi thief, found dead on the night we captured Kaito.

So, not only did Kaito originate from here, but so did his supposed summoner. That did not ease the feeling that still sat in my gut. I was already starting to piece together what had happened here. But I was positive that only Kaito could confirm my thoughts. Before leaving the house, looked in all the rooms this time. Coming across one that resemble another boys room, but had both a human bed and dog bed in the room with the letter K labeled on it, as well as human toys and dog toys scattered on the floor. I looked around for a picture but there was none.

I had a feeling that this was the room that Kaito shared when he was with the Clan. This room must belong to the boy that was reported missing when the Clan was found dead, although there was no name mention as to who the child was. Which was kind of odd. But then there was no mention of the girl that was in the picture in the other room either. I could find nothing that could tell me exactly what happened to him, there was nothing to even personalize the room besides that toys and bed. Maybe, the boy could be found in the group of thieves Kaito had been with. Maybe the children had turned to thievery, and we just killed one.

I left the house only to sit out on its porch and watched the rain pour. Reading the names of the known Clan members. Kaito's name was on this list. It was puzzling, there was only one picture of him in the house, and only one room that indicated that he may have lived in the main house. Could it be that Kaito was taken in by the Mangetsu Clan, just before the attack. The fact that someone had even managed to destroy such a strong Clan, could only mean that it was done from the inside. There had been a mole. I looked into the storm clouds that seemed to change the mood of the entire landscape.

The wounds that Kaito had, obviously ran deeper than his physical injuries. I needed to find a way to reach him. But I wasn't sure how to reach him. This was one of those times, I dearly wished Sensei, or Lord Third were still around. I could use their advice right about now.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I know I am posting this a bit early I hope you all don't mind. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let my know what you all think by Following, Favoring, and/or leave a Comment. I enjoy reading your thoughts so far. =) There will not be another post this weekend. But I will be posting next weekend.**

 **So **Until Next Time****

 **HAPPY READING!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fevered Dreams of the Past**

 **Hana's POV:**

Kaito was sleeping soundly in the Inuzuka kennels. Hana had seen to all his injuries, even repaired his throat some. She hoped that by the time Kakashi got back, the ninken would be able to speak a bit easier now, without further damage being caused. She was a bit worried though. He had been stab seven times in the side, and with such damage, he should be dead. However the ninken was a fighter which was a good sign. Some of the wounds she had to leave open so they could drain, but there was one obstacle was infection. It was already starting to set in. Kaito was going to have to be under heavy observation for the next few days. Even the other animals in the kennels could smell it, some were already making noises that one would hear when someone was about to die. Tsume, her mother, even came in smelling the horrible scent of the infection. Not one for letting someone, shinobi or ninken to just roll over and die, she whispered encouragement in Kaito's ear, the Hana could not hear.

Before she closed finished work for the day she updated the next shift about Kaito, with orders to come and fetch her should something change. Although it was highly unlikely that Kaito was even going to wake during the night. He was running a high fever, and he had enough medication in him that would knock a shinobi off their feet. It would surprise her if the ninken had some fevered dreams during the night. With that in mind she decided to put that in his folder as well, and with one last check to make sure everything was in order. Hana went home for the night.

 **Kaito's POV: 3** **rd** **Person's**

I felt myself being touch a lot in my sleep, someone was petting me, and drowsily I opened my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep, nor climbing into bed. But by the time my eyes opened, whoever had been touching me, had already left the room. Yawning, I jumped out of bed, and stretched, and slowly made my way to the door that was always kept opened for me, stepping over the few toys that were scattered over the floor, I could smell breakfast, being prepared, in the kitchen. Heki must already be eating. That kid never could resist the smell of bacon, but neither could I. I bumped into Aimi on the way to the kitchen, she gave me a sweet smile, but it didn't feel genuine, not since we both came to live with the Mangetsu Clan. I could never understand why Aimi was being difficult. The Mangetsu Clan was so nice, and we were lucky to be here with them.

Upon entering the kitchen, Aimi went straight for the door leading outside. Not bothering to acknowledge the greeting of good mornings, that were directed at her. Heki's, place was empty, leaving a messy plate in his wake. I didn't bother waiting for some one to feel my bowl, taking instead a piece of bacon that was offered as I ran to catch up with the little boy. Aimi was possibly off doing her own thing, not really into playing with the other children and such, but that was okay. I preferred it to be just me and Heki. We found fun in each others company.

"Heki! Wait for me!" I yipped, happily. Running up to the little boy jumping up slightly pushing him down in the grass rolling them both around.

" _Hahaha! Kaito, no fair!"_ Heki laughed, rolling to his knees.

"Totally, fair. Its called a sneak attack." I preened, proud of myself.

" _Oh yeah?"_ Heki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I couldn't help but grinned.

" _How is it a sneak attack if I heard you calling, then?"_ Heki chuckled, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help, but laugh, and shrugged my shoulders. "I had to give you some kind of warning."

" _Then that's not a sneak attack, that's just a tackle."_ Heki laughed.

I stood up, my tail wagging and crouched low. "Come on then, show me how's its done then." I challenged, jumping away, before switching to a jog, mindful that Heki only had two legs.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

The Mangetsu basement was more like an underground office. Weapons, armor, and the whole family files were here. Kakashi didn't know how long he had been in here just reading through some of the files, but it seemed that the Clan was not only allies with the Leaf, but with the Sand too. How they had even managed that alliance without catching attention was a feat in itself. But their massacre didn't feel like a cause of treachery. He was beginning to suspect that this was the cause of another Clan. A Clan war maybe. The Land of Lightening didn't seem to bother by the Mangetsu Clan, in fact they all spoke highly of them. Another rival Clan though, they would have motive to get rid of the Mangetsu Clan.

The only Clan so far that he had read about so far, that seemed to cause such trouble for the Mangetsu, was the Kyūketsuki Clan. A Clan similar to the Mangetsu, but by no means as loyal. The Kyūketsuki's were trained mercenaries, they allied themselves with no one, and were quick to break changes sides, should they be on one. Rumor had it that they were not beyond turning to thievery. Already Kakashi was seeing scrolls that reported bad encounters with the Kyūketsuki Clan, while on missions. Some even reported on the Kyūketsuki being spotted on the Mangetsu property late at night. The scrolls date all the way up to the date it was recorded that the Kyūketsuki Clan, got caught in a the crossfire, rendering them almost extinct. The Mangetsu Clan actually took in some of the Kyūketsuki orphans.

Kakashi suspected that this would reveal the children's, who's name that were missing on the registry. A little further down revealed their names; Aimi Kyūketsuki, Riku Kyūketsuki, and Kaito Kyūketsuki. He reread the last name. He was wrong, Kaito did not originate from the Mangetsu Clan, but from the Kyūketsuki Clan. That would explain as to why Kaito's name was no where to be seen in the kennels. According to the massacre, from when the Clan was found slaughter, Kaito and the others taken in by the Clan were taken in only one month before the slaughter. The missing kids, the boy and the girl, were only preteen. If some kids survived, who's to say that other Kyūketsuki Clan members did not survive, and plotted revenge?

Aimi Kyūketsuki was no doubt the kunochi that was found next to Kaito, but something just didn't feel right about the thought of her being his summoner. The little boy in the picture who wass smiling next to Kaito. If Kakashi had to make a bet, he would bet that he was Kaito's rightful summoner. However, that couldn't be right either. Kaito came from the Kyūketsuki Clan with Aimi. The other mystery was the other boy mentioned; Riku. There were no pictures and his name was not listed in the Clan house.

Kakashi sighed and rolled out another scroll. So many questions.

 **Kaito's POV:**

"Aimi? Riku?" I yipped, walking up to the two preteen twins. The were both sitting by the river, talking quietly among themselves. The two preteens didn't even turn to acknowledge the my presences.

" _Did you hear something Aimi?"_ Riku asked, his twin sister.

 _Why no, Riku. Just the bark of a traitorous puppy."_ Aimi answered flippantly.

They both turned their glare toward me, I instinctively backed away from the two with my ears down. "Come on, guys, Mom said lunch will be ready soon." I mumbled.

" _Don't you dare call that woman our mother. How can you be so accepting?! Not only have they brain washed you, but turned you into a lapdog as well."_ Aimi argued.

" _Yeah, your suppose to be one of us."_ Riku said. _"_ _Father would be displeased with you, if he were still here."_

"But Riku..." I said, trying to find a way to defuse this conversation.

" _Don't talk to me traitor!"_ Riku spat, jumping to his feet, causing me to back up further. Aimi stayed seated on the ground, watching her brother. _"_ _I can't stay here another minute, with these mongrels. They are the reason our Clan in gone, and you…..You have more to be angry about that me and Aimi, yet you treat them as if they are family. What about your real family?! Your real Clan?!"_ Riku shouted, fist balled up.

The getting angry by both of their attitudes, I stood straighter and held my head high. "Our Clan is not gone. We are still here. The Mangetsu never meant for our Clan to get caught in the crossfire. It was our Clan's stupidity that cause everyone to get hurt." I said, proud of myself for being able to speak up to Riku.

" _Your not part of our family anymore you,…. you Mutt! For that is all you are to me."_ Riku shouted, running down the trail, that lead away from the Mangetsu Clan territory.

"Riku, come back!" I called, and started to run after him.

" _Let him go Kaito."_ Aimi, said, still sitting by the stream unfazed by her twin brother running away.

"Aimi?!" I rebutted, not liking how far he was getting on the trail.

" _You know he's not going to change his mind. Let him survive out there on his own and he'll come running back."_ She tsked, tossing a random stone in the stream. Not caring in the slightest that her own twin, just declared that he was running away.

" _Kaito! Aimi! Riku!_ _Mommy said, lunch is ready!"_ Heki called, from the Main House.

Aimi scoffed at the sound of the little Mangetsu boys voice. _"You playmate is calling for you. Better run to your new Master Kaito, wouldn't want to be a disobedient puppy now would we."_ She shooed me, in a mocking tone.

I glared at her. "They do not treat me like some animal. They show respect. They try to show you and Riku respect too, if you two would just give them a chance."

Aimi rolled her eyes, and continued to toss stones in the stream. _"_ _Yeah, yeah, whatever."_ She scoffed as I turned to run back to the main house.

I didn't care to acknowledge the level of disrespect my two Clan members were showing to our new family. The Mangetsu Clan was our care takers now, at least, until the three of us were old enough to rebuild the Kyūketsuki Clan. However, I enjoyed having Heki as a Clan member, and I highly doubted I would want to help rebuild the Kyūketsuki Clan. Especially, after everything that has happened so far. Heki and the whole Mangetsu Clan, didn't treat me different. Interrupting my thoughts, the smell of a delicious lunch reach my sensitive nose and I just couldn't wait to taste what Mother had prepared today. I bounded into the house tail high and wagging in excitement, and in anticipation as I sat next to Heki as we were both served.

As we ate I could shake the feeling that this wasn't the place I was suppose to be at the moment. The feeling was so surreal. Everything around me felt very far away, for some reason. Even Heki's presence felt faint, but he was sitting right next to me. It didn't make sense. Shrugging it off, I decided to ignore it. I was just happy to be next to Heki.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi held the last scroll that was rolled up tight in his hand, letting what its mysterious contents probably were, for this was the only one he found that was sealed and he could not open it. He had left the basement a while ago, for as the more he kept reading the more intrusive he was starting to feel in the house that now only held phantom memories. Kakashi wasn't ready to leave just yet though, so he found himself walking around, as of this moment it looked like he was on some sort of trail and it circled the Mangetsu property, leading to a field littered with gravestones. It didn't take long that this was the Clan graveyard. The sight took him back to the graves of his closest friends for a second, before the sound of a twig snapping, had him throwing a shuriken into the bushes just off the beaten path out of reflex.

"AHH!" The shout of surprise sounded accompanied the sound of metal meeting wood. "This is the last time, I tell you! The last thing I need is to get impaled by nine year old traps!" A middle aged woman stepped out dusting herself off, her walking cane in hand and a basket of lilies hanging off her other arm."You!" She pointed, spotting the silver-haired Leaf shinobi.. "How dare you attack a defenseless old woman!" She scolded walking up to him, with no fear, to the fact that he was a shinobi.

"I apologize. It was my mistake. Reflex reaction comes with the job." He tried to explain, feeling a bit embarrassed about almost impaling a civilian.

"I know what come with the job." She snapped. "I've worked here for years, to know what the job description for a shinobi is! That reminds me." She paused slightly, before walking up to him, and even though she was only four feet tall, she looked him in the eye. "You are trespassing. This is Mangetsu Clan territory."

Kakashi blinked. "I know. I have permission from the Land of Lightening." He said.

"Bah! Those buzzards in the council are all old fools, no one should give them such control." She fussed, pushing pass him and up to the closest gravestone, setting a lily in front of the gravestone, standing there a moment before moving on to the next one. "It is rude to stare." She said, noticing Kakashi watching her. "Its even more rude to not to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, from the Leaf." He introduced himself.

"You may call me, Rōzu." The woman said, seeming satisfied with having the Leaf's shinobi's name. "I've heard rumors of you. Is it all true what they say about the Leaf's famous Copy Ninja, son of the White Fang?" She hummed.

"You knew the Mangetsu Clan?" Kakashi asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Of course I knew the Mangetsu, I worked for them for years." The woman answered, continuing to place lilies at each gravestone. "Its a shame what happened to them. They were good people."She said, smiling sadly as she lays down another lilies. "Why are you interested in them?"

"I believe one of their ninken survived the massacre, and I have acquired him, recently." He told her.

"If one of those ninken survived then Kami was with them that day. But I highly doubt it, no one was spared. May they all rest in peace." Rōzu said. Obviously she didn't like Kakashi bringing up, what was possibly, a very sensitive topic for her. "Which one do you think you have? I helped took care of the ninken here."

"A German Shepherd with green eyes. His name is Kaito."

She stopped for a moment thinking, a lily in her hand, waiting to be placed at the foot of the next gravestone. "Kaito….No. I don't remember him in the kennels." She shook her head. "None of the ninken in the kennels had green eyes." She added. "But the name does ring a bell, just not with a ninken. I just don't remember where I heard it before."

"What about in the main house? Did they have a ninken that lived in the main house?" Kakashi asked, the feeling that this woman may be able to piece together this puzzle, was slipping through his fingers.

"All the ninken were welcomed in the main house." She said, massaging her temple, obviously trying to remember where she had heard that name before.. "I'm sorry just don't remember."

Kakashi sighed dejectedly, as thunder sounded above them.

Rōzu looked up to the sky and at the dark clouds that were rolling by. "Its going to rain soon. Storms around here are frequent. I must hurry and place these flowers. I would like to go home before more rain falls."

"I understand." Kakashi said. "Thank you for all your help." He went back to the main house, to put everything back from where he found it. He only took two items. The scroll that he still held in his hand, and the picture that was in the room of Hekigyoku. It was strange seeing the ninken so happy, when Kakashi himself had only seen him tense and on edge. The scroll is something Kakashi believes will help him understand Kaito more and will answer the question that are still unanswered.

 **Kaito's POV:**

Today was one of those day where the sky was clear and a good day for me and Heki to stow away to our hideout, a tree house that he and his dad built together. Not really a hideout, but I wasn't ever going to tell him that. It was fun to have a place that was ours. Aimi and Riku would never find us here. They never stuck around long enough to get to know Heki like I do. After we had finished our lunch, we retreated to this tree house. The whole time, I was still feeling like I not here in this moment with my boy. I started noticing that I could not feel the wood that was underneath my feet, but again I shook it off that maybe the pads of my paw were toughing up.

" _Kaito, do you hate me like Aimi and Riku?"_ Heki asked, playing with the pendant that was the symbol of the Clan, and his place as the future head.

"What? No! Why would ask something like that?" I answered shocked. "And what makes you think that Aimi and Riku hate you?"

" _Because they do. I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid Kaito."_ Heki said, not looking at me. _"They hate me. Why don't you? You have reason to hate me."_

"I could never hate you. Your my best friend." I declare, getting to my feet.

" _Then why won't you let me go?"_ Heki asked sadly.

"What?" I asked not getting what he was talking about.

" _Don't play dumb, Kaito."_ Heki said, laughingly, tilting his head slightly but not turning to look at me. _"We both know what I'm talking about. You should let go. Just trust yourself, and remember."_ He turned his face to me finally.

I yelped in surprised, and jumped back. His face was gone. "Where's your face?!"

He laughed at my question, like I just told him a funny joke. _"I always keep my promises."_ I didn't say anything, I couldn't, all I could do was stare. " _I know. It all looks so real. But I think you know deep down that this is all a dream."_ "Heki….I-" I whispered. " _I know what your thinking. You can't keep a perfect image of me in your head forever. You have been slowly forgetting, most don't hold onto an image for so long. Your a good ninken Kaito. And nothing is your fault"_ His voice was starting to fade.

"Heki…..don't go." I said, not wanting to wake up if this was a dream.

" _We left you everything you need. You only need to open your eyes and see it."_

"What are you talking about? I'm staying with you!" I protested, trying to run up to him, but for some reason I wasn't moving. In fact, Heki was moving further away from me, and the tree house we were in had somehow vanished.

" _Haha, Kaito,"_ Heki said, fondly. _"Your going to be fine. Your in the best of hands."_ His image was so far away, and I whimpered, not wanting to lose him again. I wanted to be near him, even if he had no face, he was my boy. My friend!

"Heki!"

" _Your going to be alright."_

"Let me stay, Heki! Hekigyoku!" But he was already so far away.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

"So your telling me, this was the only scroll that you were unable to open." Lady Tsunade said, eyeing the scroll on her desk.

Kakashi nodded. He had arrived back in Kohona in the middle of the night and wished that he had avoided the temptation of sneaking up on Iruka Sensei as the teacher was closing the mission room. Then he would have been able to go home and get some much needed sleep. "Yes, I tried everything. The seal placed on the scroll is only one a Mangetsu shinobi can remove." He answered.

"And there are no more Mangetsu alive." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple. "Just great."

"Well, now what?" Ibiki asked, his arms crossed.

"We keep doing what we've been doing. We already learned that the kunochi found with Kaito was with him when he was a puppy, maybe if we keeping doing what we're doing, more answers will present themselves" Tsunade said, looking at the picture that Kakashi had brought from the Mangetsu Clan house, and straightening in her chair. "Kakashi will keep Kaito. The ANBU will continue to search for the stolen Forbidden Scroll, and wait for the remaining thief to show his face."

"Ever since that ninken came to this village we have had an infestation of criminal activity of late. If the ninken is connected, it would be best to bring him in." Ibiki humphed.

"His name is Kaito." Kakashi corrected, keeping his tone calm.

"You are getting to close to this ninken." Ibiki argued.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted, silencing the two shinobi. "Kakashi is Kaito's new shinobi summoner, until I say otherwise. He is the perfect choice. The Hatakes, besides the Inuzuka's have a strong affinity with dogs, and I am positive that Kaito will be a great asset to our village." She turned her gaze to Kakashi. "And as a respected ANBU Captain, I will expect you to not forget your duty to your village. If Hound is needed, use him. You understand Kakashi?"

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders. "If it becomes necessary. However, I am confident that Kaito will open up on his own. Trust is needed first. The process is slow."

"I know it is. Take care of him, Kakashi. I don't won't him to be dragged down, he's a ninken of the Leaf now." She said, eyes softening a fraction, as she pulled out a medical folder."While you were away Hana, has kept me updated on Kaito's condition. He suffered from infection while you were away. His voice is back, but he still may have trouble talking, so be patient with him. His leg, is still not healed fully, and the stab wound to his side did no favors for his limp. Odds are he will still have a bad limp, but we can hope that as he continues to heal that will vanish." She said, reading the medical charts with a doctors eye. According, to his charts, he should be almost ready for training."

"We're going to need you to observe what his skills are." Ibiki jumped in. "And-"

"And let me know if he will be able to work in the field." Tsunade said, interrupting Ibiki.

"Hai, Lady Hokage. Will that be all?" Kakashi asked, ready to go and pick Kaito up from the Inuzuka kennels.

"That will be all." She said, holding out the scroll from the Mangetsu Clan. "Keep this on hand, and keep working on cracking that seal on it."

"Of course." He said, nodding his head once, as he took the scroll from her hand, and left the Hokage Office.

The trip to the Inuzuka's was a short one, and Hana and Tsume were waiting for him, with Kaito already waiting for him; Sort of. Lady Tsunade must have sent word that he was back from the Land of Lightening. The German Shepherd was unconscious, due to an induced sleep, provided by Hana. "I suggest a transportation jutsu. He's going to be out for a while." Hana said, holding out a clipboard, for Kakashi to sign the discharge papers.

"Thank you Hana." Kakashi said. He waited for the two kunochi to leave, before performing the suggested transportation jutsu, landing them both inside the Hatake Compound. Relieved to be home after such a long trip, Kakashi found himself kneeling down beside Kaito and petting the sleeping ninken. Kaito leaned his head into the touch, but Kakashi knew that if the ninken had been awake, he would probably snap or move away. "Your going to be alright." Kakashi mumbled, before lifting Kaito up from the floor and carried the sleeping ninken to his room, where he knew the rest of his pack were already preparing to go to sleep.

The pack, did not greet him as they usually would, when they saw who Kakashi was bringing into the bedroom. "Boss, I don't think he's going to react well. That corner by the stairs-"

"I know Pakkun." Kakashi sighed, laying the ninken on his bed. Then turned to his dresser and began stripping off his gear, deciding on skipping a shower and opted instead to slip into a pair of black sweat pants. He made sure to place the Mangetsu scroll on his bookshelf along with the picture. "But he is hurting, far deeper than any wound can reach and he needs his pack." Kakashi explained. "It has been proven that when a pack mate is hurt or ill, they heal quicker the closer they are to their pack."

"A sleep pile?" Pakkun asked, as Kakashi got into the bed. The other ninken were already climbing up onto the bed.

"Yes. Just mind his side." Kakashi yawned.

Kakashi heard Pakkun grunt, but felt it when the pug jumped up onto the bed. " I still say he's going to be pissed." Pakkun grouched.

"I know." Kakashi said, settling on his side and drifted off to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hold your fire! I know, I missed two weekends. I have had a very bad case a writers block, but I am over it and I hope I still have readers interested in this story. ^^: Anyway, I hope you all like the new chapter. Please let me know by Favoring, Following, or Review. I enjoy reading what you all think of the story thus far. =)**

 **Also before I forget. I want to give a big Thank You Shout out to UchihaAkia. This user helped me out of my writers block**

 **Until next time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Maybe I Should Try**

 **Katio's POV:**

I woke up, scrambling to get up to my feet, failing a few times, due to all my muscles feeling stiff. My dream felt so real. Heki, how could I forget what he looked like, I was such a bad friend. I could barely remember the events that had happen, the only thing that was clear was Riku's plan. The band of thieves that he and Aimi had formed, he was going to get rid of a few of them. He wanted the Nine-tailed Fox host and the last Uchiha, both were rumored to be in this village. Blinking the edges of sleep from my eyes, I looked around to see where I was. I was alone, in a room. I could smell the strong scent of Master Kakashi's pack, and Master Kakashi himself. Looking to the pictures on a shelf just above the bed, confirmed as to who's room I was in and who's bed I was currently laying on. Adrenaline helped me to move my stiff muscles enough to jump off the bed. I didn't land with grace, in fact I would describe my landing as a fall. I yelped only slightly, as my side twinged, this confused me as there wasn't any wound there, or bandages, so why was it twinging like I had hurt it. I wish I had somehow stifled the sound, as it seemed to summon Pakkun to the room.

I growled at his entrance, as I pressed myself up against the wall.

"Whoa! Easy." He said, eyeing me warily. "I told Boss you wouldn't like waking up in here."

"Master…. put me here?" I asked, quieting my growl. I noticed that I could speak a bit better. I decided to just take it as a small blessing and leave it at that.

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked, easing away from the wall, but inching my way toward the door. I didn't like being in here.

"You need your pack. It was a good call, the Bosses scent seemed to help you rest during the night." Pakkun said, not letting me by so I could leave. I tried side stepping him, but for a little pug he was good at blocking my path.

"Let….me pass." I growled.

"We need to talk first." He said, sitting down, and nodding his head for me to do the same.

I kept standing.

Pakkun sighed, seeing that I was not going to sit, but started talking anyway. "What don't you like about the Boss, pup?" He asked.

I turned my head. "There are...many reasons..." I growled, clearing my throat. It was still hard to talk, but at least it wasn't painful anymore.

" _Lying is bad Kaito."_ I blinked, as Heki, stood just behind Pakkun, still faceless. I waited only a moment to for Pakkun to notice him, but he never did.

"Come on, pup. You can tell me." Pakkun said, trying to get an answer from me.

I honestly, don't know why I can't bring myself to trust Kakashi. He felt safe. He smelt safe. He seemed like a good pack leader. I could abandon Master Riku and be Kakashi's ninken for the rest of my life. I gritted my teeth, pushing those thoughts away. Master Riku would never let me go, just as Aimi wouldn't have let me go. Not that easily. They would hunt me down and kill all who I had come to care about again. I couldn't let that happen. I just needed to find my way out of this village, without getting attached to anyone.

" _You can' t isolate yourself forever."_ Heki said, before I blinked and he was gone.

"Okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Pakkun finally said, after I didn't answer for a good few minutes. "Just listen."

I looked him in the eye. I could do that. I could listen.

Seeing he had my attention he began talking again. "Boss wants you to be part of the pack, and so do the rest of the pack, but you seemed to not to want to be a part of our pack." He paused, giving me time to deny this. I didn't, so he continued. "Just give us a chance, pup. You never know." He said, staring at me for a moment. "Why do you call him Master?"

The question seemed to come out of no where, that I perked my ears up in surprise. "I-..." I stopped what I was going to say. I was brought up to called my handler 'Master', by Aimi and Riku. It was ingrained in my very being now, after nine long years being their ninken. "Its complicated….."

"Come on, pup. Talk to me." Pakkun insisted.

' _Kaito, you use to tell me everything. No secrets Remember?'_ Heki was back standing behind the pug again.

"Its….funny," I chuckled, and started talking to the faceless boy. "When I….think back to the years…. when I was a pup, I wasn't made….to call someone Master…. Before Master Aimi….Now its wrong for a…. weapon to disrespect its master."

"That's ridiculousness if I ever heard any." Pakkun said, interrupting me, and causing my boy to fade away. I had almost forgot the pug was ever here. "Boss doesn't like being called Master."

"Why?" I asked voice rasping only slightly. A Master that didn't like being called master?!

"The pack and I are his summons, but that doesn't make us servants to him. Boss is our Alpha. We are partners, a team, together we help strengthen each other. When Boss summons us, it is because he needs our assistance. A shinobi and a summons relationship and success to any mission depends upon our partnership and trust in one another. We have been with Boss since he was a pup, and so not only do we trust Boss, but Boss trusts us. Boss wants a partnership like that with you. Boss wants to be your Alpha too." Pakkun explained. "Think about it, pup." He said, finally deciding to leave the room.

The way he talked about Master Kakashi, echoed myself from a long time ago. Like I had forgotten how it use to feel to have a partner. I can barely remember the fun times I had with Heki. I barely remember what it felt like to have fun, even to trust.

" _Kaito, its time to learn don't you think?"_ Heki's voice echoed in my head.

I looked around hoping to see Heki again, but even he seemed to have decided to leave me alone."P-Pakkun?" The pug stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "W-would you….mind telling about pack?"

"Sure, pup." He said, sending me a small smile and then leaving. "Another time though."

I sat there a long minute before just slowly walking out of the open door, past the pack, and out to the backyard. I had a lot to think about now. I was not expecting to see Master Kakashi, out by the koi fish pond. I watched silently as he placed a new koi fish into the water. I began to realize that Master Kakashi had yet to do something that would hurt me. That he was never going to show any behavior similar Master Aimi or Master Riku. I walked slowly up to him, tail between my legs. I knew I needed to apologize. If nothing else I wanted to at least experience the life that the other ninken seemed to be living. I knew that he knew I was behind him, but he stayed perfectly still. Waiting for me. This whole time he has been waiting on me to make the first move.

"Mast-….B…." I don't know why it was so hard to not call him Master. Clearing my throat I tried again. "Boss?…." I stepped forward, head down, to stand beside him.

His lone eye stared down at me, but only with curiosity.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it and looked away. There was nothing I could say to this shiniobi. I had been the one trying to purposely cause him trouble. Master Riku wasn't going to call on me for a while. I won't have to play by his rules til then. So why was this so hard?

"Is something wrong Kaito?" He asked, when I didn't say anything further.

I shook my head and looked away ashamed of myself. There was nothing I could say. I was such a bad dog. I couldn't even speak when spoken to. I flinched slightly when his hand rested on my head. I looked up at him unsure. Kakashi had knelt to my level and was petting me, he didn't keep his hand there long though, and for that I was grateful, it felt good but weird to be petted.

"Your a good boy." He said, standing back up. "I'm going into town today, do you think you're up for it."

I shrugged and looked at my side, the one that twinged slightly. It was weird, the feeling there too, a hurt feeling but no injury.

"The Inuzuka vet closed your injuries there. Your side might still be sore." He paused for a minute. "Do you remember what happened to the forest?"

I shook my head. The memory was fuzzy, I just remember the meeting Riku had called for and then hearing Heki and Aimi's voice. After that everything id blank.

"That's okay. Don't worry about. Nothing happened." He assured me, but I got the feeling that, that wasn't the truth.

I just nodded and accepted his words.

"If you want to come along, your welcomed to." He said, going back into the house, leaving me to make the decision on my own.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

I wasn't expecting Kaito to actually leave the house after just waking. Hana had closed the stab wounds using her medical ninjutsu, but I am positive through my own experiences anyway, that his side was still sore. Pakkun had decided to tag along to help me keep an eye on him. Kaito had a way for slipping away, but with Pakkun and me together we should be able to keep track of the ninken just fine. Kaito seemed to like walking through the village, that I decided that I didn't need to go right away to the bookstore to get the latest Icha Icha novel. The sleep pile must have brought out a different kind of dog in Kaito. Either that or whatever Pakkun had said to the ninken early had stuck a cord with him. He followed us silently, just behind me, to the memorial stone. I wanted to come here today, as it has been far too long since I updated my team about the events that have happened.

Kaito stopped when I did and sat down watching me. Then he turned his gaze to the stone. "Why are we here?" He asked. His voice was gravely, but Hana had said, there was nothing else she could do. His voice may never be normal again.

"This stone is a memorial stone. For those who had died protecting this village." I said, answering him.

"Pup," Pakkun spoke up, deciding to take over while I visited my old team. "Boss comes here to visit his team." He motioned for Kaito to join him as he walked a bit away, enough to give me privacy.

Kaito did not follow however, instead he walked closer to the stone. "These are all names…." He mumbled. "So many…."

I didn't say anything, just waited for him to walk away. "Do you have loved ones who you miss, Kaito?" I asked him, when it seemed he was going to stay longer, hedging to see if he would talk about the Clans of which he had lived with.

He shook his head. "I….barely remember…." He mumbled, turning away from the stone.

I only half believed him, but I didn't say anything.

"I remember the boy though…..It was all my fault…." I heard him mumble as he walked away.

' _We're making progress.'_ I reported to my team, mentally. Listening as Pakkun instructed Kaito to follow him.

 **Riku's POV:**

' _Aimi, that sneaky bitch sister mine, where in all of hell did she toss that scroll!'_ Riku silently seethed as he searched around the area, which he knew his sister had been killed. He was coming up empty handed, which was pissing him off even more. That mutt; Kaito wasn't much help either, playing ally with the Leaf shinobi. Here he killing off the one that were allies with his dead sister, sabotaging them so they would get caught, and that mutt was living it up. Well, the mutt better not get use to it. He was Riku's now and they had a Clan to rebuild. But first they need that Forbidden Scroll. The creepy snake-eyed freak, wanted that as payment before he would give his services. If the mutt hadn't been caught by those pests then he could just use the animals nose to find the scroll, but no, those bastards had to hand the mutt over to a shinobi, labeled as an S-Class in the Bingo book. It was making communicating with the mutt harder than it should be.

"He just better not forget who his Master is. I swear that mutt will regret it if he even thinks about becoming buddy buddy with those stupid Leaf shinobi." He grouched to himself.

Riku had sealed his own chakra so he would appear like a harmless, dirtied bum, unlike the idiots he sent to the look for two red hearings in the village, who were all parading around the streets trying to blend in. They had their chakra leaking out just so they could sense the ninetails host, most had even went to trespass on the Uchiha Compound to search for the last survivor. He wouldn't have to worry too much longer about worthless shinobi's like that soon enough. Once the Kyūketsuki brought back into existence, the little band of thieves he and his sister had formed, would be rendered unnecessary to keep around. But first he needed that damn scroll.

If all went according to plan, then that traitorous should be killed, trying to kill of the ever so famous Copy Ninja. Slaughter like the animal he was deep down, a fitting death. One Riku would celebrate. Unlike his sisters death, whom he grieved for a day, he would not grieve for the mutt. The mutt was suppose to die nine years ago, but his sister had shown mercy. It was about time for the mutt to meet his fate.

Riku chuckled at the suffering he hoped to install on the ninken before death actually found him. There was nothing like sweet revenge on one who deserved it.

"Now if I was my twin sister….Where would I hide a scroll, in a hurry?" He asked, himself.

 **Kaito's POV:**

Kakashi stayed at that stone for over an hour almost and Pakkun had drifted off to sleep in the warm sunlight. I was almost tempted to join him to just roll over and show my belly tot he suns warm rays, but I ignored the urge to do so. I was just so tired today. I didn't know what to do anymore and fighting was the last thing I felt like doing today. Pakkun had said that they wanted me as pack, but I have never been in a pack. I doubted my time as a ninken in the Mangetsu Clan counted, as I wasn't there long enough to even fully learn the other ninken. Heki, hadn't counted, the boy had been my friend. The nine years I spent being Aimi's personal ninken didn't count either. I didn't even see her or Riku as Clan members anymore. They were just Masters to me. Pakkun had said, that Kakashi was their 'Alpha', not a Master. The pack called always called him; Boss, so I to me that meant that 'Alpha', meant leader. Kakashi was their team leader and they trusted him.

Since I came to live with him and the pack, Kakashi always had a certain air about him that despite my best efforts of ignoring, was calmness. Nothing like Aimi, or Riku, who were both wild and unpredictable. I was always on my toes around them, as their moods could switch at a drop of a hat. Nothing I did for them was right and so I was always the one punished. Yet this village, and Kakashi, had caught me stealing and assaulting one of their own and instead of immediately killing me, had instead tended to my injuries. Even after I had displayed hostile behavior, they had not killed me. I wanted to know why?

" _Because your a good boy, Kaito."_

I grunted at the sound of Heki's voice, acknowledging that it was only in my head. It wasn't too long, before Kakashi was ready to leave the stone. Pakkun woke just as he was starting to leave, which had my thinking that maybe he wasn't asleep to begin with. "You guys want anything while we're in the market place today?" Kakashi asked, his nose deep in the little orange book I was starting to notice, went with him everywhere.

"Nothing I can think of Boss." Pakkun answered.

"Well, I'm going to get Kaito a new bed while we are here. Try not to rip this one apart." He said, directing the last part to me. "I'm going to go and purchase the new Ich Icha novel, and some supplies. Think you two can stay out of trouble long enough for me to do all that?" Kakashi asked, glancing at us only briefly before returning his gaze to his book.

"Sure, Boss. We'll wait right here for you." Pakkun said.

I just sat down to show I was going to sit and stay. I waited for Kakashi to get out of earshot before I told Pakkun something that I didn't think these shinobi's were considering. "I cannot be his ninken….. Or part of the pack."

Pakkun just looked at me, the question clear in his droopy, bored pug eyes.

"He will not be able to summon me." I admitted a bit shamefully. Aimi and Riku never had to summon me, for I was always with them, or they would give me my assignment and just send me off.

"That doesn't matter, right now pup." Pakkun said, snorting a bit at my comment. "Right now, we want your body to heal. You can't be a ninken if you don't take care of your body."

I let his words sink in and glanced at my leg that was feeling a bit better. They were not only treating my injuries, but were letting my body rest too. More than Aimi or Riku would do if I somehow got injured. Now that I was slowing down and listening to Pakkun, I was beginning to realize what Kakashi had been trying to do this whole time; and I had been such a bad dog in fighting him. Pakkun didn't say nothing else, so we just contently people watched. It was interesting and there were so many people that lived in this village. Each unique in their own way. I even spotted the baker who I had seen during my first trip in the village. He was acting weird. His eyes going to a girl with short blonde hair every so often, she seemed to be dressed as a shinobi. It didn't take a genius to guess what was going on. He like her. For a while he idled around, working up his courage it seemed, to just approach her. He almost made it too, until he was about five feet from her, then he just got a defeated look on his face and walked away, just as she turned around, sensing someone was walking up to her.

" _Well, that was disappointing…..."_

The voice in my head wasn't wrong it was kind of disappointing, but it happens. I glanced down at Pakkun who was now chatting with a stand owner. I looked back at the young baker, he looked so dejected and put out. He accidentally knocked into some guys that looked his age, but were dressed in similar clothes as Kakashi. The baker quickly apologized, making a hasty retreat from the group. For some reason I didn't like how they were looking at him.

"Okay, I think I got everything. Let's go home." Kakashi said, walking up to us with a bag in his hand, and a new book in his other.

Pakkun was the first to get up and trail after Kakashi, I soon followed. Well, I would have continued to follow if I hadn't noticed the group of boys that the baker had bumped into story following the man. Not wanting to get ahead of myself I stopped to watch a little longer, they were just following him. Stopping when he stopped, they were even taking the time to hide themselves from his line of sight. I turned to speak to Pakkun, but he and Kakashi were no where to be seen. It looked like more people were out on the street now. Huffing, I decided that if I was going to wear their village symbol around my neck, I might as well do a ninkens duty and approach what looked like would be a situation where young shinobi's were going to pick on someone who wouldn't be able to defend himself. I don't know why the thought left a bad taste in my mouth, but I didn't want to see the baker humiliated. He wouldn't present as a good partner in the eyes of the kunochi he tried to talk to today.

I followed them, up to the point where the baker stopped at the park and sat down dejectedly on a lone bench. The group of shinobi, had stopped a few yard back, just behind the bench. I stopped just behind them. They were so caught up in whispering to each other, they didn't even notice me. One of them held up a paper bomb tag, pointing to the baker, and snickering. I stalked toward them slowly, showing my teeth, but not growling. It wasn't right. I know right from wrong, and these shinobi were about to do something very wrong. It was when I was right up on them did they notice me. All of them turning their laughing gaze on me, silencing their snickers of amusement.

"What?" One of them asked.

"Move on, and find some other way to amuse yourself." I growled, lowly.

The first one who had spoke looked at the others, before responding to me. "Its just a harmless paper bomb. Its fixed to make a loud noise and let out some smoke." I was starting to think he was the mastermind of this little gag.

I growled my disapproval of his attempt to explain what they were about to do was okay. I circled around them, keeping my eyes on them, and walked up to the unsuspecting young baker. The group started leaving, seeing that I intended to alarm their prey of their presence. I nudged my head against the bakers side, ceasing my growling.

"Oh?" He looked down, and I stared at him waiting for him to recognize me. "Hey, your that ninken from before,right? You were with Hatakes ninken?" He said, excitedly. "

I eyed him up and down, even getting up on the bench next to him, so I was at eye level with him. He didn't look like much, an average male. Common brown hair, common hazel colored eyes, average build, and average height. I sniffed his scent next. He smelt like bake goods, with a hint of natural musk, and earth. I didn't understand why he walked away from that girl earlier. Average he may be, but that was also a good thing. Sometimes average was the best way to go, plus he was bad looking either.

"Can you not talk?" He asked, frowning slightly. "I heard some summons don't know how to speak our language."

It was then that I realized that I had completely ignored his question. "I can talk…." I said, clearing my throat.

He smiled again. "My names Sora. What yours?"

"Kaito…." I answered.

"You scared off those shinobi's that were following me, didn't you?" He asked, smiling.

"You knew?….." I questioned, remembering how he seemed oblivious to the small group.

"Yeah. I trained as a shinobi, before I found out I couldn't manipulate chakra. Besides those guys weren't as stealthy as they thought they were." He chuckled.

"Do you still…..want to be a…..shinobi?" I asked him. I was curious. There were many things I had wanted to be, before my fate was chosen for me, and this baker; Sora, seemed happy with just being another civilian.

"No way. Baking is my passion. Its fun making delicious goods and pastries." He answered. His smile never left his face. "What about you?"

I tilted my head in question. "Me…..what?" I asked.

"Do you enjoy being a ninken? Fighting beside your shinobi?" He clarified, curiosity clear in his eyes. For a moment he reminded me of someone, from long ago.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I am not originally from this village. I am a tool until I become useless." I answered. Although I was starting to believe that Kakashi was a little different, than Master Riku and Aimi.

"Hatake is your shinobi partner, right? I seen you with Pakkun, that one time. I think you are jumping to conclusions about Shinobi Hatake." He said, looking thoughtful. "If anything he spoils his ninken, treating them as equal, just like the Inuzuka Clan. I don't think anyone in this village could view a summons as a tool. Your more than that. You have senses that a human shinobi could never have"

I thought about what he just said. It was almost the same thing as Pakkun was saying this morning. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. They could have torture the Forbidden Scrolls location out of me, but instead they gave me to Kakashi, and treated my injuries. "Maybe your right." I said.

We were silent for a moment, before he broke the silence between us. "I tried giving you a biscuit the first time I saw you. I wanted to give you a biscuit." He said.

"Why….?" I asked remembering that day perfectly.

"You looked like you needed some cheering up. But you were gone as soon as I turned around. Have your eyes always been green?" Sora asked, turning to look me in the eye and switching the conversation.

I grunted and turned my head away from him. "Since the day I was born…...Its not unusual…." I answered letting him guide the conversation.

"Actually it is." Sora said, grabbing my face and turning back toward him so he could get up close.

"Your eyes are clear emerald green. No dog or ninken has ever had eyes like these!" His voice was getting excited.

"I will bite you….if you don't let go….of my face…." I threatened, letting a growl escape.

"Sorry, sorry." He let go, his hands staying in the position of a 'I mean no harm' gesture. "i get overexcited easy." He chuckled.

" _I like him….."_ Heki's voice said, laughter traveling in an echo.

I growled softly, narrowing my eyes. I did not like people touching my face.

"Anyway, I better go." He said, getting up to leave. "Hey come by the bakery stand tomorrow, and I can give you that treat, 'kay? Bye! See you then!" He said, finishing quickly.

I stood there watching him jog away. I couldn't even get a word in, to decline his offer. _'Great now I have to go.'_ I grouched.

"Pup!"

"Kaito!"

Pakkuns and Kakashis voice called. The two appearing in front of me. They both looked upset with me. Great now I was going to find out if Kakashi's temper was anything like Master Riku's and Aimi's.

 **Riku's POV:**

Riku sat in the bar, swirling his drunk, as he pouted. He had not been able to find that scroll. Aimi had hidden it too well. Or that Mutt had hidden it too well. He was starting to believe that the Mutt knew exactly where that scroll was. Damn it, they needed that scroll, to revive the Kyūketsuki Clan. He sipped his drink, deciding that the next time he saw the Mutt he was going to beat the truth out of him. A loud group of young leaf chunin walked passed him, sitting just behind him. A few complaining about the stench that was coming off of him. Riku was contemplating on killing the young group when they left until he heard something interesting.

"Man, I can't believe that freaky green eyes ninken got in our way today."

"Yeah, Sora thinks he's still something. I worked hard on that paper bomb."

"I really wanted to see him wet himself."

"Yeah, let him know his place as a civilian."

Riku gulped the rest of his drink before approaching the young chunins. "Excuse me," He greeted. The group stopped there chatting. "But did you say green eyed ninken?" He asked smirking. _'_ _Looks like the perfect plan just landed in my lap.'_ He pulled out some money. "How about I buy you hard working shinobis a drink."

He watched as they all looked at each other and shared a smile, before turning their gaze back to him. It was then he knew that these were the perfect pawns for him to maneuver, through this village.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hey all you Readers and Writers out there! XD I give you a new Chapter! I have been thinking that its about time I change the tempo of this story, so I hope you all like Sora, your going to be seeing a lot of him for now on. Also let me know what you all think by Favoring, Following, and/or Commenting! I enjoy knowing what you all think. It my favorite part of writing stories for you all.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Keep Away**

 **Kaito's POV:**

I was ready for a scolding from Kakashi and Pakkun, but as soon as the two appeared before me at the park, so did Kohona's Elite of the Elite. The ANBU surrounded us, and announced that the Hokage, demanded our presence. It was when we entered her office did I want to turn tail. This was not a happy Hokage. She even had a scary guy with a scarred face standing beside her, hitting us with a stare that made me acknowledge quickly that this guy was not to be messed with. I was actually grateful for once, when the pug sat down next to me, and for the calm demeanor Kakashi was showing. It made me feel centered being near the two, and I just wished someone would just tell me why. However, at this moment I kept my attention on Lady Hokage. My ears were twitching like crazy trying to detect the shinobi that I knew were hidden from sight. I really missed my chakra at the moment.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Tsunuade asked, staring at the three of us. I said nothing and neither did Kakashi or Pakkun. So she continued. "One of the criminals made a deal."

I could feel my eyes widen at those words. I knew Master Riku wanted to clean out the rag tag group he and Aimi had built, but if one of them snitched, the question now was, what did the bastard say, that warranted the Hokage to send her finest out to bring me in.

"Its interesting the number of rogue shinobi's we have been catching in our village." She continued. "They seemed to gather around the Uchiha Compond and the streets of our market place. Some were even caught stalking Iruka Sensei. Now we know why, but maybe you would like to tell us Kaito." Her eyes locked onto me.

I didn't break eye contact, but Iwanted to. "Master Riku….. assigned them to hunt down the Ninetails Host …..and the last Uchiha." I answered slowly. I had enough experience with a Aimi and Master Riku to know to never break eye contact. Any hint of lying could bring disastrous consequence and I did not plan lying to this Hokage.

"Do know what is special about this prisoner?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"He pointed us straight to you. Apparently you have more insight than what we have first thought." She leaned forward. "I want you to think before I continue. You wear our village symbol around your neck. Yes, we have sealed your chakra, but we have also shown trust, by letting you roam without being on a leash. Kakashi seems to trust you enough to let you wander off." I noticed her eyes shift to Kakshi for a split second, before she continued speaking. "I'm going to give you one chance to prove my decision to keep you alive was not a mistake. What the hell is going on and where is our Forbidden Scroll?" She stood up as she asked the question, and I involuntarily took a step back.

" _Wow….She's a scary lady."_ Heki's faceless form stood off to the side of the Hokages desk, before he faded away.

"Master Riku wants to clean out the group….. He knew that by targeting….. the Ninetails Host and the last Uchiha…. would cause you to catch the ones…. he had no use for anymore." I said, and surprisingly he felt better telling them Riku's plan.

"So we have over twenty-five, E to D-class shinobi's in our cells right now, because this Riku is using our village to clean house?!" Tsunade clarified angrily.

I nodded. "If you have twenty-five of them,…. then you basically have them all by now….. Riku would have already sent those ….he wished to keep, away from this village."

"But our thief problems are not over yet." She stated. "Where is this Riku hiding?"

"I….don't know….I just know he wanted you to capture…. the loose ends in the group." I admitted. I was going to tell them that Master Riku also ordered him to find a way to kill Kakashi, but thought better of it. Best not say something that would make them think better about me being kept alive. Besides, I have a feeling that I would not want to kill Kakashi after all this was over. It wouldn't be the first time I disobeyed Aimi or Master Riku. I wanted to tell them about the Forbidden Scroll that we had stolen, but then that would be admitting that I had told them another lie as soon as I was brought here. Plus, I wasn't so sure how they would respond if they knew that I actually did know where it was.

I could tell that she didn't really believe me, when she narrowed her eyes at me. "I see. I want you to follow this shinobi, and wait out in the hall. I have a few words to say to Kakashi."

I waited for Kakashi to say something, that would indicate that he wanted to me to stay in the room, but both Pakkun and Kakashi stayed silent. Pakkun just looked at me with a nod, before leaving the room in a puff of smoke, once the Hokage turned her eyes on him, signaling him to leave as well. I didn't really want to leave Kakashi's side, but thought it best to not disobey, so I follow the shinobi wearing the cat mask. This shinobi looked down at me as he held the door open and watched me as I exited, but said nothing to me as he stood beside me outside of the office. Being told to leave like a scolded child, made me feel like I had been kicked. Why was simply being told to leave the room affecting me like this? I have had much worse done to me than just being sent out of a room. So why?

I sat down next to the ANBU, who kept himself between me and the door. I couldn't sit down long though, about three minutes sitting in the hallway and I was up pacing. I could hear murmurs coming from behind the door, but I couldn't make out any words. I thought I heard my name said, I couldn't be sure though. Why did she have to send the one wearing a cat mask out to watch me? The shinobi followed my movement with the slight turn of his head, and it was not helping. If they were talking about me then they could at least talk about me to my face. Kakashi was starting to seem like a good leader, but if his actions and behavior were really just an act, then maybe I was too quick to warm up to him.

" _That's what you thought about my family at first too."_ Heki chimed in, appearing in front of the shinobi. If he had a face I would say he was looking at him in child-like awe. _"You were wrong then, maybe your wrong now. He seems nice."_

" _ **Maybe I didn't kick you enough if your still listening to the brat."**_ I groaned in frustration and dismay when Aimi's phantom image appeared leaning against the wall. _**"Go ahead, spill your guts Mutt, and watch what they will do to you once they don't need you anymore."**_ She sneered, unlike Heki, she had her face.

" _You leave him alone! Don't listen to her Kaito."_ Heki yelled stomping his foot.

"Just shut up!…." I growled, in a low voice, and just like that they were gone. It was then that I realized that I was panting and huffing, like I just ran down a long trail. That's all I needed was another phantom haunting me. I already couldn't sleep without hearing their voices, did they have to haunt me while I was awake too?!

If the cat masked shinobi heard me, he didn't show any signs.

 **Kakashi's POV**

"Hatake….." She said grinding her teeth together. "Are you determined to not act like a shinobi?! What were you thinking letting him wander off like that?"

"I had everything under control. Besides its not like he's a danger with his chakra sealed. How much damage could he do? I have everything under control." I said, in my usual tone.

"We have thieves running around the village and you think Kaito running off is okay?!" She growled out the question.

"If any had approached him, I would have intervened, and I am positive the pack would as well." I stated. Although maybe I was giving the ninken too much freedom. He was an enemy ninken after all. But I saw no harm in him aiding a village citizen. Although, I suppose I was going to have to talk to Kaito about speaking up if he wanted to venture somewhere. I would have Pakkun explain how a pack functions to him when we got home. "Surely that isn't all you wanted to talk to me about." I said.

"Don't be a brat." She scolded, throwing a scroll, that I had to move my head slightly to avoid. "We have searched everywhere, following up to the point where Kaito was found. The Forbidden Scroll that was stolen seems to have disappeared…..." She continued on, letting out a sigh.

"The ninken has to know something. If he is withholding information then it is time for him to meet Hound." Ibiki added.

"I would rather not intimidate information out of him. He is just now accepting my leadership. If we try to grind the location of the scroll from him, he may think that, that we only gave him a place here only to use him for our own gain. By letting him roam, and not stopping him gives us a way to show him that we do trust him, and we want nothing from him." Ibiki open his mouth to interrupt me, but I held my hand signaling him to let me finish. "Don't misunderstand now, I am certain, he know we want our scroll back."

"Then am I to assume you have a plan as to retain the information we want without losing your progress?" Lady Tsunade asked. Ibiki made a disapproving grunt, causing Tsunade to move her gaze to him. "We want to keep the ninken. Despite how we have obtained him. We want to preserve what is left of such a great Clan. Be it either the Kyūketsuki or the Mangetsu Clan." Her eyes moved around the room eyeing the shinobi who were present. "Kakashi I will trust your judgment for now. Do what you think is best with Kaito."

I nodded and took that as my time to leave. "I need someone to deliver a message to Pakkun for me, if you don't mind." I requested, before moving toward the door.

 **Kaito's POV:**

As soon as that office door opened, I was snapped out of my thoughts and found myself focused only on Kakashi as he stepped out. My tail flicked twice, and I still didn't understand what prompted it to move, especially after arriving here in this village. My tail has not move in like this in nine years. I am proud to say that I refrained from running up to him like most dogs tend to do. I was not like other dogs. Kakashi was not my Master; Pakkun had said as much.

" _ **That's right. He's not your Master. Remember that Mutt."**_ Aimi phantom voice echoed in my head. I could practically see the sneer on her face. _**"Riku and I own you."**_ I ignore the nagging voice, focusing instead on what Kakashi was saying.

"Let's go Kaito. I think Pakkun has something he wants to talk to you about." He said, leading my out of the Hokage Tower, but he did not take us straight home, but back to the park. Pakkun was waiting for us there. "I'll be nearby." He said, walking away. "Go easy on him Pakkun." He shouted back before he got out of sight.

Hearing those words I glanced at the little pug. What did he mean go easy one me. What was the pug going to do to me?

"Follow me." Pakkun instructed leading me away and further away from Kakashi. He led me to the field that was surround by trees and apparently out of the way for any civilian. Whatever, Pakkun had plan he wanted us far enough away from the civilians. That's what I thought until the rest of the pack walk out and circled us.

My instinct spiked up at their positioning, and I felt cornered, trapped even. Pakkun position himself to stand in front of me. I flattened my ears and I could feel my hackles raise up slightly. I could feel my body preparing itself for an outright attack. Maybe I was wrong? Why else would they surround me in this fashion? I couldn't stop my eyes and my head from not moving to keep track of the ninken around, trying to figure out where the first attack was going to come from. Pakkun was watching me, with the unreadable bored gaze and it was bugging the hell out of me. I could not read deeper in this situation. So when Pakkun took a step closer to me, I couldn't stop the growl that escaped.

"Calm down, pup." He said. "Its just time for our talk about pack dynamics."

"Then why….is everyone here?…." I asked, this time freely letting me head to turn and face the rest of the pack.

"We're going on a run." Pakkun said.

I gave him a questioning look. That didn't explain why the whole pack was here?

Seeing the question mark stamped on my face, Pakkun tilted his head. "Its common knowledge that a pack that runs together, stays together. If you want to understand the pack better, you need to run and play with us."

"Run….? Play….?" I repeated, my mind going straight to my leg; I still had a limp. This was stupid.

"We'll take it easy on you." Pakkun reassured.

Still unsure, I glanced around at the rest of the pack, who, now that I looked closely, were all smiling seemed to be giving me encouraging looks. "I think….I just want to….go back to the Compound." I said. I didn't feel like running today, nor getting closer to the pack. Wasn't showing Kakashi that I would follow his lead enough?

Pakkun waved my suggestion away with one of his paws. "Come on, pup. There's a prize at the end of this if you participate." Pakkun said, in a persuasive tone.

"That doesn't work on me. I don't need rewards to be happy." I huffed, already turning away to follow our path back to Kakashi.

"Not even for that?" Pakkun asked.

I turned to follow were his eyes were looking, toward the tan colored ninken with the brown long ears and brown legs. If I remember correctly his name was Bisuke. "Hey!...That's mine!" I growled. He had my Mangetsu pendant in his mouth. Putting drool all over it. "Give it back….." I demanded, swinging my head towards Pakkun, and stalking closer to him.

He didn't move, but the other dogs were slowly backing up, but not out of fear of me. They were getting ready to do what they came here to do. "There's a reward for everyone, but that, is yours. Boss was going to give back to you, but I suggested that he give it to us. You got to keep up to get the reward." He said, not even bothered that I was very close to just rip his throat out. "Now the rules are simple. You just have to have fun and avoid injuring someone. Think smart and just feel the rthyme of the pack."

"I don't care….about the pack!….Now give it back!" I snapped, aiming close to his face, only when I blinked he was and I felt something land on my back and a pinch on my ear. The crazy little pug had teleported himself onto my back and had nipped my ear. For some reason, the nip on the ear, had me wanting to put my head down and go plaint, but I ignored the urge.

"We're going to keep this simple, due to you not being able to use your chakra. But you are a ninken and your injuries aren't too bad, for a small game of keep away. I think this is a good opportunity for us all to get to know each other better." He said, hopping off my back before I could even decide to buck him off ignoring my disinterest to run with them. "You good with all that?"

"I'm not playing…." I growled.

"Okay, get ready." He said. The other ninken positioned themselves in a ready stance.

"Give it back!..." I advance toward him, hackles once again raised.

"Steady." He said, backing up from me.

"Pakkun!" I growled, warningly.

"GO!" He said, turning and dashing away. The rest of the ninken ahead of him. "Better hurry, pup! Don't want to lose your reward." He called over his shoulder.

Letting a snarl out, I had to run after them. That was my pendant, my last possession of my life with Heki. I had kept it all these years, it was the only thing that kept me sane. I thought it was lost when I woke up with it gone, thinking that Aimi had somehow broke the link when she cut at my throat. But no, these Leaf shinobi's had it all this time, and now these ninken were refusing to give it back. _'_ _Fine, I'll run with you, and I'll take it back when I catch you!'_ I silently vowed. The wanted me to run, I would show them I was not to be trifled with even with my chakra sealed. Even though I was a bit sore and had a limp I was gaining on them. I was at least getting closer to Pakkun, who looked back to check on my progress. He had a smile on his face, when he saw I was gaining ground on him.

"That's it, pup. We're going to pick up the speed now." He said, moving even further ahead of me, the pack following his lead.

I moved my legs faster, well as fast I could with a limp, to keep up. I was gaining again, Bisuke, the one that held my Mangetsu pendant was just within my reach. Seeing my coming up beside him, he tossed it in the air and the big one; Bull caught it. He was further ahead of Bisuke. The were all zig-zagging around me, and tossing the Mangetsu pendant to each other. I did notice that none of them were using their chakra and I noticed that Pakkun was constantly looking back at me. They could leave me in the dust if they want to, but they weren't they were in sync with one another.

" _Just like us. Remember when we would chase each other."_ Heki cheered, His voice echoing in my head as his phantom image said, appearing and disappearing in a blink of an eye. _"_ _It was so much fun!"_

"Ready? We're about to start the best part of the run." Pakkun said, slowing slight to end up beside me. "Scatter!"

At the command, everyone went in different directions. They scattered so quickly that I couldn't decided which dog to keep track of first. "Wait!..." I huffed, slowing slightly. I didn't know what they were doing. I decided to just keep following the one who had the Mangetsu pendant last. If they hadn't passed it to off again. I veered off to the left to follow the ninken wearing the sunglasses; Akino was his name, I believe. I haven't spent much time talking to these ninken besides Pakkun. He was jogging and apparently waiting on me. I didn't care I lunged to take back what was mine.

Akino slowed even more jumping in the air and barrel rolling to the opposite side of me. "You got good eyes." He said, before catching the Mangetsu pendant.

I didn't reply, I don't think I could anyway. I didn't think I was in such bad shape. I was already getting tired. "S-stop!" I huffed. When another ninken; Urushi, I believe came out of the bushes and snatched the Mangetsu pendant from Akino. I was now following white and light brown colored ninken. He kept looking back when he noticed I was on his tail.

"Almost there." He called back to me, and all I could do was hope he didn't lose it with it swinging between his teeth.

When we broke through the trees, I was not expecting to see the other ninken already ahead of us and pouncing and tackling each other. However, it didn't look like they were hurting each other either. They looked like they were having fun. I certainly wasn't expecting the greyhound one looking one; Ūhei, to suddenly bump into me slightly with a swish of his tail as he took possession of my pendant. He even jerked indicating me to follow him before he jogged over where the rest of the pack were fooling around. When I did follow, jumped away out of my reach wagging his tail. _'_ _What is he doing?'_ I tried getting close to him again, and he jumped away again.

I looked over at Pakkun, who was watching the whole thing with a smile on his face, while sitting on top of Bulls head. What was going on. I thought this was suppose to teach me the benefits of a pack. How was this teaching me?

" _I don't know what their trying to teach you, but it sure looks like fun!"_

I shook my head of Heki's laughter. I didn't get it, I don't even know what this has to do with pack. I just want the pendant back! Getting frustrated I waited till I knew Ūhei's attention moved off to the other ninken to ram into him. We both sprawled into the grass and my pendant went flying somewhere into nearby bushes. I scrambled to get to my feet before

"Hey, hey, break it up now." Pakkun barked. I found myself picked up by my scruff, by Bull. "I think we made our point. Guruko go get the pendant."

"What?….You point?" I asked, as Bull put me back down.

"Yeah." Akino spoke up. "We wanted you to demonstrate to you how having no pack could affect your performance as a ninken."

"You couldn't get that pendant, could you?" Pakkun said.

"There are more of you…. and one of me. And your all….in better shape." I huffed. "This was unfair ….from the moment it started."

"Right." Pakkun nodded. "And now that your rested a bit let's do this again. Akino, Bisuke, Shiba, and Ūhei will help you out this time."

I felt my jaw drop slightly. He wanted us to do that again?!

They all laughed at my reaction, but I was still reeling, that I didn't even think about being offended by their laughter. "We'll give them a ten second head start. Okay?" Shiba said, as he and the other three positioned themselves beside me.

Guruko tossed my pendant to Pakkun, who was still sitting on Bulls head. "Sound fair." He said catching it. He and the rest turned and started back running.

"So do you know what our plan of action will be?" Shiba asked.

"Conquer." I growled. I seriously just wanted to go back to the Compound.

They shared a looked, but didn't say anything.

As soon as ten seconds were up, I started after Pakkuns team. I don't think I can run as fast this time, but I was going to try. I could tell Pakkun had his team running slower, and for some reason instead of being grateful for the consideration they were taking due to my condition, it just made me angry. He watched from Bulls head. I kept my eyes on him. I was coming right up beside Bull and all I had to do was jump up to take back what was mine. When I did jump, it wasn't even high enough, but Pakkun still left Bulls head and now I had a dog three times my size blocking me from the little pug. I looked back at the ninken who were suppose to be helping me. "Do something!" I growled.

The four ninken, spread out, but were all looking my way every few seconds. I didn't understand why they were doing that. They worked flawlessly as a team when they were following Pakkuns orders. What was I missing? I watched as Pakkun and the others were zig-zagging and blocking each other as they tossed my pendant around. It didn't look like a competition, even though we were split into teams. They were laughing and even my team who would get the pendant, were not trying as hard to keep it. They even let me get a hold of it a few times before someone would zip by and snatch it away from me. It wasn't so much as running anymore than everyone staying in this one area to play; as Pakkun had said earlier, a game of 'Keep Away'. I was so busy looking around at what they were all doing, and marveling over how much fun they were all having. I barely even noticed my tail was actually wagging every so often whenever I had my pendant, and it was thrilling to try and keep it away from the others.

Despite Shiba, Akino, Bisuke, and Ūhei who were suppose to be helping me, I was even trying to either take my pendant from them, or keeping it away from them. They even called for me to pass the pendant to them whenever I could get, but I wouldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to trust them to really be on my team. I was so focused on watching everyone and keeping my eye on the Mangetsu pendant, I didn't have time to acknowledge that I didn't want this to end. However, I was getting really tired now and I found myself trying to keep moving, and watching everyone at the same time.

"Pup watch out!" Pakkun shouted.

But too late, I tripped over a fallen branch and went flying into the bushes and got wedged between the branches of the bush. And just like that whatever spell or jutsu I was under, broke and I felt stupid for not being able to notice a branch in my path. I wiggled to try and get out but it was useless.

"Okay, I think that's enough." I heard Pakkun say. I grunted when I felt myself being pulled from the bush by my tail, by Bull. Pakkun waited for him to put me down before he walked up to me and placed my pendant on the ground. "That was poor pack teamwork on your part, but you looked like a different dog today." He grunted.

I glared at him. Slowly taking my paw and placing over the Mangetsu pendant. Pakkun didn't say anything.

" _Uh-oh, I think their starting to notice. Maybe its time to come clean, huh, Kaito?"_ echoed Heki's voice.

Like hell, over my dead body. "I never…. had to work…. with a pack. I…. just took orders." I grumbled.

"That's ridiculous, its ingrain in your instinct. Even a lone wolf, knows how to work with other wolves." Akino interjected.

"Well, I'm not a wolf,…. and its not …..ingrained in mine!" I growled. They all just stared at me. However, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I did get what Pakkun and everyone was trying to show me. "But I think ….I get what you were ….trying to show me." Pakkun nodded for me to continue. "It is important….to communicate with….your teammates. Don't….try to do everything….yourself."

"Yes that was part of it what we were trying to show you today." Pakkun nodded.

"But the most important was to get you out and about and let you have some fun." Bull added, from behind me.

"Yeah, we knew you would probably not want to participate, so we decided to use your pendant as encouragement." Bisuke added.

"You been so uptight and stressed from the moment you stepped foot in the Compound." Shiba said.

"Well….it worked." I admitted. Although I was going to be a little more sore than what I was already. I…..

" _C'mon, admit it, you had fun."_

…..I did have fun. It was got to really stretch my legs and use some muscles that I haven't been allowed to use since I got here. And no one was yelling at me for doing a horrible performance in their game of 'Keep Away'. It actually brought back long forgotten fun memories. I remember doing the exact same thing to Heki, only he ended up eating mud. The thought of the entire moment of that day, had my chest bursting with a feeling I haven't felt in a long time and I just had to let it out. The other ninken kind of looked surprised with I busted out laughing. I actually ended up eating a bush, just like Heki had with mud. I don't know about anyone else, but it was a hilarious parallel to me.

"He's crying." Guruko said.

Was I? My eyes were becoming wet and my body was shaking, but that was from laughing. I can't remember the last time I felt like this before.

"Maybe this was the wrong way to do this." Urushi added.

"No. No….I'm fine." I reassured, with a smile. "I'm sorry….Its just been a long time…..since I have had fun." At my words everyone returned my smile, and were wagging tails.

"Well, I think its time we head home." Pakkun said, in a cheerful tone.

Before I followed the pack back tot he Compound, made sure to remember to pick up my Mangetsu pendant. Maybe I could ask Kakashi to give me a new link for it so I could wear it again.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

Well, that was interesting to watch. It started out rough at first, but Kaito was actually getting into the spirit of the game the ninken were playing. I was watching safely in the trees and thanks to Kaitps chakra sealed, he had no way of knowing I was watching. It was clear the German Shepherd had no idea how to work in a team, much less a pack. He was competing against the ninken, Pakkun had assign to be on his team. We were going to have to work on that. His limp wasn't too bad, he could run good with it. He was out of shape though, nothing a bit of training couldn't fix. The pendant was a good idea, it motivated him to interact and after a while he seemed to be enjoying himself.

He looked like a totally different dog. He had a smile on his face. His tail was up and wagging. His head was up, and his eyes didn't hold the fear in them that they usually do. He looked carefree. And that was just another accomplishment for today. It made me smile to know that there was another Kaito underneath all that fear and stress. It showed me there was hope for him. However, his inability to function with a team was worrying, but understandable. He wasn't train properly. But we were already fixing that. Hearing Kaito laugh was proof of that.

"You can tell Lady Tsunade now that I am making progress." I said, to ANBU Cat, who was watching with me.

"Yes, I will be sure to inquire that your way is best. There is a big improvement compare to when you first brought him home." ANBU Cat agreed.

"Don't let anyone touch my ninken Yamato. I will count on to help me keep an eye out for him." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I have been assigned to find this Riku. You believe this Riku is one of the children from the Mangetsu massacre, he is one of the Kyūketsuki orphans?" He asked.

I nodded. "He's around somewhere. And when he's ready, he will come for Kaito. This I am sure." I said.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hey all! I hope you like the Chapter. ^^ Let me know what you think, by Favoring, Following, and Review. I enjoy know what you all think whether you like it or hated it.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Summons Summoning**

 **Kakashi's POV:**

Pakkun and the pack were waiting for me when I arrived home. Kaito was already asleep in his corner, but again it didn't look like a restful sleep. Nightmares were the worst, especially when it was your past haunting them. I could relate to the struggle Kaito was going through. After today, I held high hopes that his integration here was going to be successful. There was a good chance that despite the slight limp he would still be able to make a career as a ninken. I hope when all this is over, he would decide to stay with me and be one of my ninken. I smiled when I saw that he had his broken pendant trapped underneath one of his paws. I was more than happy to have given something that meant so much to him back.

"Boss." Pakkun moved his head, signaling for me to follow him out into the backyard. "I have something to report." He said, once I had descend from the deck.

"Report? You know I was watching you all the whole time." I said, a little taken aback that he would have something to report.

"Yeah, I know, but you weren't on the ground experiencing the lesson with us." He said. "There's something off about his behavior. His instincts…."

"Could it be that by him not knowing how to respond to pack dynamics, could be throwing off your sense of judgment?" I asked, after thinking about it for a moment.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen a ninken or street dog that doesn't understand how to act in a pack." Pakkun stated.

"Maybe Boss is right." Akino spoke up. "As far as we know we don't know if there were any other ninken around him."

Pakkun gave us both a look. "When have you heard of a Clan with just one ninken. I think we have been patient enough, Boss."

I sighed. Pakkun was not wrong. "Do you think he is ready to answer questions now?" I asked the entire pack, wanting their opinion.

"I think he will more forthcoming than when he first got here." Shiba answered, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay then." I said, deciding to trust my ninkens judgment.

"The Kyūketsuki Clan summons were bats….." Kaito's voice interrupted us. He was standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were resting, pup." Pakkun said.

"I woke up…." He answered.

"Bats?" I questioned him.

Kaito regarded me for a moment. "You fix my pendant….I will answer your questions."

"That seems fair." I agreed walking back into the house. Kaito stepped aside to let me through, following me to the small bookshelf I had near the T.V.. The pack stayed outside, giving us privacy. "Let me see your pendant and I'll fix it for you." I instructed, as I pulled out a chain link I had stashed away in a box that sat innocently on the shelf. I had bought the link when I had been given the Mangetsu pendant, just in case Kaito did want to fix the it.

"I haven't answered your….questions yet…." He stated, not moving to his corner to retrieve the Mangetsu pendant.

I eyed him for a moment. He may be warming up to us, but he still didn't fully trust us. "I'm not going to ransom your pendant, I wouldn't have given it back to you if I was going to do that, even you must realize this. I'm not going to make you answer question, you are not comfortable with, so there is no need for those types of tactics." I explained patiently to him, watching him as he retrieved the pendant. He never took his eyes off me, waiting for me to change my mind. When I reach my hand out for it he gave it to me, hesitating slightly before actually dropping it in my hand. I sat down on the floor so that I would be closer to his level. "I thought you weren't scared of me?" I asked him, deciding to start off with a simple question.

"I'm not." He said defensively, sitting down in front of me. "I'm trying to….to...I don't know what I'm trying….." he finished, looking away from me.

I gave him a one eyed smile. "I can tell you're trying, and I'm very proud of the progress your making." I praised, going to pet him, but stopped when he moved away slightly. I kept my hand still and waited for him to decide if he wanted to be petted. It took him a moment, before he moved his head closer, allowing me to pet him. "So the Kyūketsuki Clan had bats for summons?" I asked redirecting our conversation, as I turned my attention to threading the new chain link through the pendant.

"Yes." He answered.

"But you came from the Kyūketsuki Clan?" I said, slipping the pendant around his neck. The chain was the right length to where the pendant hanged passed the his hitai-ate. "How did they get their hands on a ninken summons?" I asked.

He shrugged, which wasn't really an answer, but I didn't feel that I should push the subject just yet. "I was raised by the Kyūketsuki Clan….. My very first memories…. are with them." I could tell by his tone that they weren't very fond memories.

"And the Mangetsu Clan?" I inquired.

"Master Riku, Aimi, and I were adopted by them…..after the Clan was slaughter….." He mumbled. "They were good to us….I found my best friend there." He finished with a slight smile.

I smiled with him. It was good to know he had good memories to fall back on. Now I was going to start asking him the harder questions. "How did you three end up stealing, after the Mangetsu were wiped out?"

This time he did fully turn away from me. "It was their idea….I had no choice but to obey." He said dejectedly.

I didn't like that he kept calling them Master. The Kyūketsuki's had some how snatched a ninken, and the last survivors had obviously not taken care of him as a proper summoner should. "What happened the day that the Mangetsu's were attacked?"

I watched as Kaito visibly flinched at the question. I almost felt bad for asking the question, but no one knew who had wiped the Clan out. He took a deep breath, before he answered. "Master Riku and Aimi, planned it all….I knew nothing about it….until it was too late." He said.

I tilted my head slightly. He was still having a bit of a hard time speaking.

"I couldn't stop them….I tried, but failed." He finished.

"I'm sure you did your best to stop them." I comforted.

A soft whimpered escaped him, and he let his head drop low.

"I think you know what my next question is going to be." I stated, deciding to venture away from painful memories and finally ask the one question that Lady Tsunade and Ibiki wanted the answer to. He glanced at me, with a knowing look. "The Forbidden Scroll that you stole. Where did Aimi hide it?"

He did not answer for a to beats"I did not see her hide it." He answered slowly, ears drooping down slightly.

I could detect guilt in his tone, but I decide to not press him any further on the subject. By his posture and the look in his eyes, he was going to tell us eventually. Kaito wasn't a bad dog. I was going to prove this to the council and even to Kaito, himself, by letting him come forward all on his own. Of course, I wasn't foolish enough to not consider that his attachment to the ones who raised him, would not encourage him to go back to this Riku.

"That's okay. I'm sure it was quite confusing, after all that happened. Maybe it will come to you." I said, in my most cheery voice. "How about something to eat?" I suggested, ending the questioning. I wasn't going to get anything else from him.

"No thank you…." He said, getting up and going to the new bed I had placed in his corner.

For some reason I felt like I just opened up some serious old wounds from the past. He didn't move from his corner for the rest of the night. When it was time to go to bed, I didn't want to leave him up all by himself, I wasn't a stranger to a haunting past, and I didn't want him to suffer alone. I had offered him a place inside my room with the rest of the pack, but he answered with a slight shake of his head. I found myself just sitting in bed fully dressed with my favorite copy of Icha Icha in my lap, but I wasn't reading it. I was listening; monitoring, waiting. The pack one by one drifted off to sleep, Pakkun was the only one who stayed up with me in the end. At three A.M. I was starting to feel foolish for waiting up all night, Kaito had not moved.

That is until I heard movement in the living area, moving to the backdoor. Following my gut instinct as a shinobi I peeked out the window, in time to see Kaito disappear in the bushes and after a few moment, he did not return.

"Boss," I looked at Pakkun who was peeking out of the window too. "That looks like the spot where Bull accidentally barreled into the last time we played ball."

"I'll be back." I said, going to go and check, if Kaito did find a way out of the fence in the backyard I was going to follow him. But not before going upstairs and quickly grabbing my ANBU robe and mask. Just in case Hound was needed. I didn't want destroy my progress with him.

"Going to join the hunt tonight." Cat greeted me when I jumped to the trees.

"Yes, but let's hope that Hound will not need to join us." I said, keeping the mask tied to my belt inside the robe.

Cat nodded. "Let's go."

 **Kaito's POV:**

That night I could not go sleep, I couldn't even bring myself to eat anything when Kakashi had offered. I wanted to blame it on the new bed that Kakashi had bought me, but that wasn't why I was having trouble sleeping. Now that I knew Kakashi a little better I felt very foolish about my quick judgment of him and his pack. Before everyone had went to bed, I was invited back into Kakashi's room, to sleep with him and the rest of the pack, but I had declined. I didn't want to get to close to them. Odds were that I wouldn't be able to stay with them anyway. Master Riku was still out there and I knew he would be coming back for me. I was dreading that moment. But none of that was the reason as to why I could not sleep.

I had lied about the Forbidden Scroll. I knew where it was and it was killing me to know that I was lying to good people. This place was too similar to the Mangetsu Clan members, I couldn't stand it. I was restless, talking about the past just seemed to make me feel even worse with my part in Master Riku's plans. Getting up, I went out into the backyard, pushing the door open a little so that I could exit, and praying the slightly noise that the wood made would not awake Kakashi and the pack. I kept very low and slowly made my way to the hole in the fence, listening as closely as I could to make sure that everybody was still asleep. You couldn't be too careful living with a ninja.

Slipping through the fence I felt that I could breathe easy. I couldn't believe it was so easy to slip away from Kakashi's domain. The village was quiet, and I was grateful for it. I was able to walk back to the Scroll Keepers home, the place we had stolen the Forbidden Scroll. All I had to do was retrace my steps. I was in a hurry that night, so it was a little fuzzy. Tunnel vision will do that to you. It wasn't easy retracing my steps. I had my chakra that night and was able to use the trees to travel with Aimi. I was able to find my way at least to the spot that looked liked where me and Aimi had our tussle. I started walking around the area. The trees looked the same to me.

"Where….?" I looked around walking up to two trees, and looking between them. If I had my chakra I wouldn't be having this type of problem.

My ears twitched slightly as a few leaves rustled somewhere to my left. Was I being followed? An animal maybe? I decided to continue walking. If I was walking away from this area of the forest floor, instead to a path that I had learned would take my to the village graveyard and to the spot where those children were playing that one day.. The leaves kept rustling every so often so it wasn't an animal.

"Master Riku….?" I called. No one answered, but the leaves rustled some more. Whoever it was, they were circling me. Did Kakashi and the pack wake up and follow me after all? "M-Boss Kakashi….?" I called, hoping to any Kami listening that it wasn't him. I don't think I could face him.

"Your limp is much better, Mutt." Master Riku said, stepping out of the leaves. Even though I was slightly relieved that it was him and not Kakashi, I was still hearing leave rustling though.

"M-Master Riku…." I greeted, ears twitching to keep track of the noises.

Riku smiled. "I see your hearing is still good too. I have a few new partners, I'm sure your dying to meet them." He said.

I looked around tot he nearest rustling noise. Partners?

"But your not going to meet them, not yet." He said. "Remember where that scroll is?"

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted was for him to get his hands on it.

That seemed to make him smile wider. "Don't take too long, I want to start rebuilding our Clan by the end of this month. Don't make me wait another week, Mutt. The snake guy said he would reincarnate everyone."

"I don't...trust that guy" I told him. That Orochimaru guy gave me the creeps and even though Master Riku has done terrible things up to now, we were still Clan members. I didn't want to him to get in any more trouble than what he brings on himself.

"I didn't ask your opinion Mutt!" Riku snarled. "Its simple. We give him that scroll, I get back my Clan. Business can go on as usual. So be quiet. It has come to my attention that someone in the group of pests that were captured squealed and dropped my name and your name. I will need time to do what I want to do. Keep them off my scent. I will be coming to find you when all the loose ends are taken care of." He said, smiling in victory already.

"Got you!" In a swirl of leaves, I recognized the cat masked shinobi from the Hokage's Office. He appeared right behind Riku, kunai poised for strike. "And you can call out your friends while your at it."

"Master Riku!" I took a step back, from surprise. I was being followed, I knew it.

Riku never lost his smile. "Scary. The elite of the elite. I heard of you guys."

"Then I will assume you will come peacefully." Cat responded, never lowering the kunai.

"My Clan were master mercenaries, never afraid at having a weapon pointed at our backs. Do you really think I am intimidated be your presence?" He mocked, backing into the blade on purpose, puffing in a cloud of smoke, revealing only a piece of wood being pierced on the blade. Riku had use a substitution jutsu.

Cat looked around.

"I'm not an amateur, like those who like to play mercenary." Riku reappeared off to the side. "As for my new friends. I have sent them on their way. Just in case something like this ever happened."

Another shinobi appeared dropping down to a low branch above Riku, this one dressed in a robe with the hood up and wearing a mask resembling a dogs face. "That's too bad. How do you plan on evading two elite of the elite. Your very arrogant aren't you." The Hound shinobi stated.

During all this the only thing I could think was, _'Thank Kami, Kakashi or one of the pack was not the one following me.'_

"Well, Mutt looks like without your chakra to help you, you're useless after all. You couldn't even tell that you were being followed. Figures you would lead them to me." Riku sneered, keeping his eyes on me now. Was he crazy, you don't take your eyes off your enemy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about how we found you."Hound said. "But please go on about Orochimaru."

"Interested in that freak, huh. Too bad. I have nothing else to say." Ruki said, shrugging his shoulders.

" _This doesn't look good Kaito."_ Heki's voice interjected, stating exactly what I was thinking. Or maybe I was the one who thought it first and my imagination was just echoing my own thoughts back to me.

"Mutt, you going to just stand there, or are you going to defend you Master?" Riku demanded. He wasn't moving, not that he could. The shinobi on the branch would swoop down in an instant to kill him.

I took a step back. I didn't know what I should do. I mean what could I do. I was basically an ordinary dog without my chakra. The only thing special about me now was that I could speak.

"Worthless Mutt." Riku tsked, impatiently, after I didn't make a move to go stand beside him, but I didn't move to go stand with the Elite Shinobi's either. Glancing at both Leaf shinobi, Riku lost his smile. "Guess I have to handle you two all by my lonesome."

The two ANBU shinobi's didn't say anything. The only thing the Hound shinobi did was hop down from his perch so that he was standing off to Riku's right. Riku snicker letting loose two kunai knives flying toward the two ANBU, who blocked them. Riku used those few precious second to summon the bats. They appeared in puffs of smoke and swarmed around him, going up revealing Riku gone. The two ANBU were on guard now.

"What the matter? I thought you were the big and bad Elite of the Elite? Haha!" Riku's voice mocked in the surrounding darkness. The bats reswarmed revealing Riku in the middle of them. "Its been a while since I bathed in the blood of enemies." He dared.

"Wood style!" Cat performed. Wood shooting from the ground underneath Riku's feet entangling themselves around him.

Riku laughed his body exploding into another swarm of bats. The swarm moving to Hound, who did not move when Riku appeared behind him. "You going to let him show you up?" The sound of a blade meeting flesh sounded. Hounds body exploded in a cloud of smoke. "Hm….Maybe he's the one who's going to show you up, chump." He said, this time looking at Cat.

"You need a lesson in manners." Hound said, dropping behind Riku, hand on his shoulder.

Riku turned around grabbing Hounds hand in a maneuver to flip the Elite shinobi, but that didn't work in the way that he wanted. Hound was ready and with a quick defection move sent Riku flying my way. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way when his back hit the tree that was behind me. He grunted and barely had enough time to get up, when in a blink of an eye the Hound Masked ANBU stood before poise to strike. "No!" I shouted, leaping over and gripping the fabric of the ninja's glove stopping his strike. Giving Riku enough time to get out the way. I didn't know my body had moved till it did. I just couldn't let Riku be hurt.

Hound grunted as he yanked his hand free, but that was unnecessary as I had already let go, I was running to Cat who had Riku trapped in thick vines of wood. I barreled underneath the shinobi's legs knocking him to the ground, and going to Riku chomping down on the main wooden vine to free him. Riku grunted and using a substitution jutsu, vanished only to reappear across that field. Further away from the two ANBU. "This may be harder than I thought." He grumbled, as his many summons swarmed protectively around him. "Come, Mutt." He ordered me to his side.

I almost went to him then out of habit, until wood started forming around me, forming a cage. Shocked I looked at the Cat who was facing me.

"We don't want unnecessary casualties." Cat said, to his partner, dodging a set of kunai. Riku was attacking again. "We want this one alive. Ibiki has questions for him." Hound nodded.

"So sweet. Protecting a Mutt." Riku sneered charging the two. His swarm of bats following his lead. They let out an ear piercing sound, which caused not only me but the two ANBU to cover their ears, before the swarm engulfed the two leaf shinobi.

I wanted to help, but I didn't know who I wanted to help. I was powerless. Damn the seal that kept my chakra from me! Damn, damn, damn! I paced not knowing what to do with myself. Caged. I have never been in a cage before. I didn't like it. I wanted out! I wanted out now!

" _Kaito calm down, everything's okay."_

" _ **Caged like the animal you are, haha!"**_

I started analyzing the wood. It was thick wood, the space between were not too close to together, I bet if I tried I could squeeze my way through. Riku was holding his own against the leaf shinobi's for now, but even I could tell that he was not equip to take on these two. Even with the help of his summons, all he could do was evade. Not being able to take the confines of this wooden cage, I was able to get my head through, but midway I got stuck. I tried sucking in my sides to try and wiggle the rest of the way free, but I was stuck like chuck.

A shuriken reminded me, of the battle that was taking place in front of me, by nicking the side of my paw as it embedded itself in the wooded caged. Riku was mostly evading the two shinobi's. The bats helping him, by keeping the cat masked shinobi busy and swarming him, the bigger ones taking the to forming themselves into Riku clones, and taking on the offense. Every now and then the bats would release the ear piercing sound that would stun the two Elites long enough, causing them to stop and protect their ears from the awful sound. It wasn't long before they managed to separate the two leaf shinobi. The swarm releasing the horrible sound now, onto the Cat masked ANBU, while they swooped swooped down and attacked the poor guy while he was defenseless.

Riku was taking on the Hound masked by himself now. Trading blows with him, until Hound was able to throw him to the ground, blade coming for Riku's throat. Riku blocked it however. "I will never let you take me alive, Leaf shinobi scum." Riku gritted. He had to know that even if he separated the two, these were no ordinary shinobi; they weren't called the Elite of the Elite for nothing. If they didn't want him alive, I'm almost a hundred percent positive they would have killed him by now, ending this fight. Riku was just determined to not go quietly.

The Hound masked ANBU said nothing, pushing his kunai closer and closer, slowly overcoming Riku. I don't know why but I felt panicked, I don't know why. I didn't want to see him die by this shinobi's hand. "No! Please, Shinobi-san! Don't!" I pleaded. It was when the blade was inches from Riku throat, that was I somehow able to free myself. I barreled myself into the Hound masked shinobi, skidding to a stop in front of Riku.

"K-Kaito?" Riku said. This was the first time he has said my name in years.

"Riku, are you okay?" I asked. Yes, I know what he and Aimi had done to me, but he was my Clan member. We handled our own problems, and Riku was my problem.

He looked away from me and to the two ANBU shinobi's, the cat masked one still busy with the swarm of bats, trying desperately to move his hands from his ears so he could use a jutsu. The sound the bats were directing his way were already causing his ears to bleed. Riku was fighting dirty, but that was nothing new. Slowly wood started forming around him but the sound coming from the swarm of bats were already causing the wood to crack. Hound, had not anticipated my interference and had land not too far off to the side and was picking himself up. Part of the swarm coming to him and releasing the horrible sound upon him to slow his progress.

"Out of my way Mutt!" Riku growled, kicking me away and jumping to his feet, seeing his opportunity. The bats stopping seeing Riku coming for the shinobi, and going back to their own target.

"Riku!" I shouted, my eyes jumping to the Leaf shinobi. Something was bubbling inside me, but had nowhere to go, I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something. I couldn't let him hurt one of the Leaf. Just as I couldn't let the Leaf hurt him. He was several inches away from the Hound mask ANBU, who had already positioned himself for an attack. It didn't matter to me though. I ran and pounce, barreling myself into Riku's back and positioning myself in front of the Hound masked shinobi.

"You traitorous Mutt!" Riku spat.

I growled, I just wanted them all to stop. I didn't want the past to relive itself. At that moment something snapped within me and I felt release throughout my whole body, my chakra. I had somehow broke the seal placed on me. Whipping my head toward the ANBU trapped by the swarm of bats. He had his wooden shield up and around him, but now he was trapped, and that wooden shield was goingt o splinter if piercing sound got any higher. "Summoning Jutsu!" I growled, the blood that was running from my paw, activated my summoning seal, in a puff of smoke my one summons appeared. A giant bat gargoyle. She spread her wings and flew into the swarm. "Sonic pulse!" I instructed. She placed herself over the ANBU shinobi's wooden shield, protectively and released a sound the had Riku's summons dropping and poffing away in fright. Every shinobi froze.

"You damn Mutt! Of course, you are able to summon Father's personal summons. Its not fair! You traitor!" Riku snarled, throwing a smoke bomb and vanishing.

"A summons, summoning another summons?" The Cat masked ANBU said unbelieving. Getting to his feet slowly.

"The seal broke…." The Hound masked shinobi mumbled.

" _Kaito, I think you have some explaining to do now."_ Heki cheery voice echoed in my head. My summons seeing her task completed, puffed away.

I gulped, now I regret interfering.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I know I am late this weekend, Sorry. Please let me know what you all think or if you like the story thus far, by either following, Favoring, or leave a Review.**

 **I will be taking a slight break but only because i feel that i have rushed this story, so i want to give you all a really good story therefore i am going to go back through and fix a couple of problem areas within the story. I hope you all don't mind, the delay of the next chapter.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Memories of the Truth**

 **Kaito's POV:**

Well, I was where I should have found myself in the beginning. In a cell at Kohona T&I. The two ANBU that had caught me, easily subdued me, although it wasn't like I put up a fight. I let them bring me here, with the promise of going before the Hokage when the sun rose. On the way down here, I noticed a few of the cells contained some of the shinobi's that were in Master Riku and Aimi's group. They looked terrible, some even looking at the wall with a blank look in their eyes. I imagine that, that will be me soon. Even though I only recently started trying to get to know Kakashi and his pack, I felt ashamed that I had only been here a short time and already I had disappointed him. Then my thoughts went to Master Riku. I hope he got away. I don't know why I wanted him to get away. I just wasn't ready to see him be brought to justice yet.

I went over to the water bowl they had laid out for me, taking a quick drink, sometimes I wished I could get myself some good saki, it seemed to help other forget their troubles, maybe it would help me too. After a few minutes I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped me and began looking around the cell I was in, deciding it was best that I get some sleep. Might as well get all the rest I can get before pain starts becoming my companion. They even took the hitai-ate away from me. I guess I was in that much trouble. I crawled underneath the blankets of the cot on the floor and closed my eyes.

' _Are you okay?'_ Heki asked.

"No." I answered, refusing to open my eyes. It was just a phantom from my memories. He's not real. He's dead. I found it irritating how often I had to remind myself of this.

' _Are you mad at me.'_

"Why should I be?" I countered.

' _You and I both know that answer Kaito.'_

I cracked open my eye and looked at the faceless boy that sat cross legged in front of me. "Your not even here. So be quiet." I snapped, not in the mood.

' _There is a reason why I am still with you.'_

"Yeah, your here because Riku and Aimi managed to break what was left of my sanity." I huffed, reclosing my eyes.

' _Silly Kaito. Let us play one more time.'_ Heki said, cheerfully as ever.

I growled and sat up quickly. "No, I will not play with you. Heki you are not here. Your in my head. You have been dead for years. Why do you insist on haunting me?" I snapped.

He brought his hands up rubbing eyes that weren't even there. _'I knew it! You are mad at me. Kaito, I said I was sorry. I'm working very hard to fix it. Please forgive me!'_ He cried.

I looked around half expecting someone to hear him, before I reminded myself he was only a figment of my imagination. "Stop that now. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." I admitted.

He sniffled and even without a face I knew he had stopped crying. _'Promise Kaito. Promise, no matter how long it take, you won't lose hope!'_ He begged.

I huffed, but nodded my head once. "I promise." The next time I blinked he was gone. I remember that promise Heki had been working very hard to keep it. But that did matter anymore, now I just wished I could stop conjuring up his ghost. I sighed as I laid back down. "Maybe I just like torturing myself." I mumbled mostly to myself, closing my eye for what seemed like the thousandth time and let myself find sleep.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

It wasn't too long after Kaito laid down did he fully succumb to the sleeping agent that had been slipped into his water bowl. It was flavorless so there was no way he would taste it. We moved him from T&I, bringing him here was for show, now that he was asleep we took him to Lady Tsunade's Office. She was waiting with Yamanaka and Ibiki. After reporting what happened with our confrontation with Riku earlier tonight, she seemed to agree that Kaito had more to say than what he was letting on. If he wasn't going to tell us then we would find out in our own way. Due to Kaito showing signs of indecisiveness between the village or Riku, we decided to save him the knowledge of the intrusion and induce sleep to perform Yamanaka's mind jutsu. Upon request, I had asked permission to assist. I too, was curious about this ninken that seemed so similar to myself, back in my younger days. I would be going in with Yamanaka.

"Ready?" Yamanaka asked.

I nodded.

"I want to know everything you find." Lady Tsunade said, arms crossed. "We will decide after if Kaito will be allow to stay with you Kakashi. I want to know where his allegiance lies."

She wasn't the only one. Stepping forward with Yamanaka, and closed my eyes and waited for him to throw us both into Kaito's psych, when he placed his hand on my shoulder after performing a few hand signs, and placing the other on Kaito. It was a strange sensation, but not uncomfortable. It was like slipping into a warm bath, and then I was standing in a room that held nothing in it, except a single door, with Yamanaka standing beside me.

"Shall we?" He asked, after looking around the room and finding nothing, going to the door and opening it.

I walked past him and into the next room. These rooms represented Kaito's memories, and his personality. I knew from several conversation with Yamanaka that these rooms varied depending on the consciousness. That first room had been bare besides a few crack, which if I was correct, could represent Kaito's PTSD. The rest of the rooms would tell us more. The more memories we found the more we would know.

The next room was just as bare except for a bed and a few toys, both for a human child and some for a puppy. Some books and picture laid scattered on the floor. We picked up a few looking at the blurry faces that seemed to cover some of the pictures. Some of the books were missing words on almost every page. "This room, seems to represent a certain type of innocence." Yamanaka stated, eyeing the cracks that were leading into this room as well. I picked up a stuffed toy, that laid innocently on the bed, everything was kind of dusty. "Let's move on." Yamanaka said, moving to the door. The door leading from this room had a child's paper chain latching it closed.

We looked at each other, before looking back to the colorful paper chain. I reached my hand out to move it out of the way and opened the door. We waited a moment, to make sure nothing else happened. Sometimes if the person was clever enough, I remember Yamanaka mentioning that they could create trap rooms within their own mind. A way to push back from any unwanted intrusion. The door open to nothingness, and once we both crossed the threshold, the door to the child's room had vanished.

' _Your not suppose to be in here.'_ A little boy walked out from the darkness.

I immediately recognized him, due to the pendant hanging around his neck. "Your Mangetsu Hekigyuko." I said.

' _That's right. And your trespassing.'_ He said. The nothingness quickly lit up revealing that Yamanaka and I were trapped in an iron cage. _'Now your going to have to be punished.'_ The boy however, stayed mostly in darkness, keeping his face hidden from us.

"You put up that paper chain?" Yamanaka asked.

' _I got nothing better to do._ _Its my duty to protect him from the badness.'_ Heki said, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"But you are dead." I pointed out.

"The boy must be a figment of Kaito imagination. Its a coping mechanism that everyone has. It usually manifests after witnessing a tragic event." Yamanaka stated. "A way to protect oneself."

' _Well this manifestation has you trapped.'_ The boy said, in a way that had me visualizing the boy sticking out his tongue.

"Kaito was there when you died wasn't he?" I asked.

We could feel the boy looking at us for a moment before answering. _'Yes. They lied to him. Said they would spare me. Once they did everything they wanted...'_ The child moved his pointer finger across his neck.

"But your not the real Hekigyoku are you?" I stated.

' _Of course not. But I am very real in here.'_ The boy said, settling himself on the blackness, sitting with his legs crossed.

Yamanaka looked at me. "He is part of Kaito's consciousness and therefore will know everything that Kaito knows."

' _That's right, and I'm not going to let you upset him anymore. Your going to stay in timeout.'_ The boy said nodding his head.

"I can get us out of here, but that could cause slight damage to his psych." Yamanaka said.

' _Can you two hurry up and leave, me and Kaito are going to play.'_ The boy pouted.

"Perhaps we could play with you." I suggested, trying to appeal to the child before us, real or not, children liked playing games. "The more the merrier, right?"

' _Hmm, okay. But only you are allowed. He has to stay in time out for wanting to hurt Kaito.'_ The boy said with finality.

In a blink I was free. Yamanaka was still trapped behind bars though. I debated if there was chance to getting him out, but if I tried this boy might throw us out of Kaito's subconscious. "So are you going to show me around?" I asked.

The boy was already up, and with his back turned to me. _'Of course, we'll come back to your friend once we're done.'_ He answered leading me through the blackness, which as soon as Yamanaka was out of sight, warped into a long hallway, with pictures lining the wall.

I noticed that most of these pictures had people in them, most of which resemble faces in our village. We even passed by a few that held the packs faces and my own. It was when I got to a picture that held a scene from the night we first brought Kaito to the Hokages Tower. The night Lady Tsunade decided to try to rehabilitate the ninken, that I stopped and stared.

' _You can touch it.'_ The boy said, back still facing me.

Glancing back at the picture, I slowly and lightly touched the picture. The scene in the picture began playing from Kaito's point of view, starting from when he woke in the Hokages Office next to the dead kunochi and it ended when Lady Tsunade left the office. I took a step back. During that short scene I had felt Kaito's emotions. They were so strong. I looked at the picture frame next to it, seeing it empty. "What happened to this one?"

' _You are not allowed to see that one, so I blocked it.'_ The boy said, slowly moving further. _'Besides, what you want to know, is further down.'_ He pointed.

"You can block his memories?" I asked. "Your an imagination."

' _A strong imagination. As long as I keep your friend locked out you cannot see what Kaito doesn't want you to. So, if your here for personal gain you might as well leave now.'_ The boys voice, deepened slightly.

"I want to help him." I insisted.

' _Then look behind that curtain.'_ the boy said, as the hallway blinked in and out, and revealing the Mangetsu boy gone.

I looked where the boy had pointed minutes before. There was indeed a curtain, that was half slung over what looked like a large frame, further at the end of the hallway. It honestly looked too far, but by some miracle I was able to reach it in no time at all. The pictures around this one, had people and scenery in them that were all blurry, some even looking as if the pictures were watered down when they were created. Pulling the curtain away from the frame revealed a boy without a face. If it wasn't for the Mangetsu pendant hanging around the child's neck I would not have never recognized him. I touched the picture.

 **Kaito's POV:**

' _Hi! I'm Hekigyoku. But you can call me Heki for short.'_

 _I looked at the little boy in front of me. Riku, Aimi and I had just arrived here a few days ago. We had known there were a few kids in the Mangetsu Clan, but I wasn't expecting one to seek me out so soon. Our Clans were rivals after all. I looked at the pendant around his neck. Not just any boy, but the future head. He looked to be around my age. I did not say anything to him. I was brought up to not speak to my enemies. For one day their blood would cling to me._

' _Your one of the orphans from the Kyūketsuki Clan, aren't you. Wanna play?' He asked cheerily._

 _For the life of me I couldn't pinpoint why I thought there was something wrong with the kid in front of me. I shook my head; No._

' _Come on, it'll be fun. Now that we're clan mates we can….'He stopped talking, when he noticed that I was walking away. 'Hey, wait!' He called, running to catch up to me. 'Do you still need time? Mommy told me to give you time to adjust, but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry.'_

" _My names Kaito. How old are you?" I asked, giving in to the boys pouting face. Father always said I was too soft hearted._

' _I just turned eight! What about you?!' He asked excitedly now that I was engaging in conversation with him._

" _I'm nine." I answered. We sat there for a little bit looking at each other. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I found myself smiling at the kid of my enemies. Maybe this Clan wouldn't be so bad, what kind of clan could raise such a bubbly kid. By his personality alone I could forget why I thought there was something wrong with his face."You said you wanted to play?" I reminded._

' _Yeah! Come on, this way.' He said, leading me away from the Clan house and toward the nearest river, where he finally stopped._

" _So what are we going to play?" I asked._

' _Tag. But I have been working on a way to make it fun. I took two of my dad's jutsu's and combined them with a Forbidden Jutsu.'We will be able to move swifter and faster, with the senses of an animal.' He said, in a whisker, shifting his eyes to make sure there was no one else around._

" _Cool!" I said, excitedly. Heki was turning out to be an interesting new friend. Even though I was nine, I was having trouble with jutsu's, tree walking was the last thing Father was teaching Riku, Aimi, and myself, and we hadn't even mastered that yet._

' _Wanna try it out with me?' He asked, going over to a rock and pulling out a piece of paper that had drawn hand signs on it._

" _You bet I do." I said, coming to stand beside him._

' _Okay, first, we need, to create seals. One on your forehead.' He said, dipping his fingers in mud and looking at his paper to copy the seals. 'Hands and feet….And finally your stomach. No wait.' He looked again. 'Wait, yes, the stomach.' He finished._

 _We both looked at the paper and at the seals he had put on me; I had to look on the water surface to see the one on my forehead. "Looks right." I said._

' _Now for the hands signs. Dog. Rat. Dragon. Tiger…..' He mumbled, hands clumsily creating the sign on the paper. 'And then touch the seal on the stomach.' He finished, gathering chakra in his hand._

 _As soon as his hand touch, the seals glowed and I felt something weird run through my body, but after a minute the seals vanished and nothing else happened. "Heki isn't something else suppose to happen?"_

' _I think we did something wrong...Do me next, if nothing happens I will go back and see what went wrong.' He said, pulling off his shirt._

 _It was when he pulled his shirt off, that I figured out. What had been bothering me about Heki's face. He had no face. "Heki…." I started to say something, when a sharp pain stated spreading at my stomach, worse than any stomach ache I had ever encountered. "Ow!"_

' _Something wrong Kaito?'_

" _It hurts!…." I doubled over hugging my middle, tears creeping into my vision._

' _Mommy! Kaito's hurt!' Heki shouted, coming over to me, I cried out when he touched me. His touch had hurt. 'Ah, Kaito, I'm sorry. Mommy coming, she'll know what to do! Hang on Kaito!'_

 _I looked passed him. Something just did feel right. Who was that in the distance. Heki, was faceless for god sakes. These were just phantom pains. This can't be real. This isn't real!_

This isn't real! Everything stopped. Heki was gone the pain that was spreading throughout my body was gone. I looked around. I remember falling asleep, so why does it feel like I should be awake? "Unless…." I mumbled, getting up. This was a dream, and someone else was watching me. Well, if they were that curious, then I might as well go greet them. I growled irritably

 **Kakashi's POV:**

The scene stop just as Kaito was screaming from pain. I couldn't see Kaito, since I was looking at the scenario from his point of view, but now I think I understood. However, the picture was blank now. The other pictures were going blank as well.

"It is rude to snoop in places that aren't meant for the eyes of others." Kaito's voice echoed around me.

"Kaito, it me." I announced.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? You used a mind jutsu on me!" He accused.

I didn't tell him that he wasn't suppose to notice. Not the words you want to say when your in another subconscious. "After the events that occurred during the night, Lady Hokage as decided it would be best to judge you this way. By reading your mind." I said.

"And to find that scroll the I had helped steal. You're really here for that aren't you?!" His voice growled.

"Kaito, I am only here to help. Now come out, and don't send anymore imaginative people out in your place." I said, looking around, but there was no sign of Kaito

"Imaginative people. You think me that much a coward? Think that I can't face you after what I have done tonight?" Kaito spat. "Do you think I am proud? Well, " _Boss"_? I have been trying?!" The walls cracked even more around the blank pictures, at the sound of his voice rising. "But everything I do is wrong!….Its hard! Its too hard!" His voice faded toward the end.

"Help me help you then. Let me help you. Kaito. I know, okay." I finally said. "Now come out."

It was a few beats before he spoke again. "No. Please just leave. Let them put me down. Kill me and you'll find your scroll." He said quickly.

"That's a lie Kaito. We both know that's a lie." I started walking forward. "Now stop acting like a child, its time for secrets to come out in the open." I stopped and looked around again; Nothing. "I'll start. Lady Tsunade gave you to me in hope I would be able to coax the Forbidden Scrolls location from you."

"I knew it couldn't have been from the goodness of her heart. You are all the same!" He snarled.

"She also wanted me to rehabilitate you." I continued. Silence ranged out, as my words sunk in. "We really want you as part of the village. I want you as part of the pack. You don't have to go back to Riku."

"Its not that simple. You just don't know." Kaito said, dejectedly.

"I seen the memory, you know I have. Now come out." I said.

Everything turned quiet. The hallway and blank picture frames disappeared, turning everything back to nothingness. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned, coming face to face with a pale, brown haired, and green-eyed teenager. He backed up from me when I turned around, uncertainty plaster on his face. "I am I…?" He looked at his hands, then back at me.

"So you were human. That why the seal didn't hold your chakra." I mumbled, looking him up and down. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen….." He answered. "Heki didn't mean to change me. We were just kids…." He shrugged. "Now you know. You know my dirty little secret. You know everything."

"Not everything." I said.

"Just leave me alone." He said, turning away from me, his form shifting down to the German Shepherd dog that I was use to seeing.

In a blink I was back with Yamanaka, who was now free. "He knows." He said to me. I nodded. "That is most unfortunate. He will not react well."

"No, I don't think he will either." I sighed as Yamanaka ended the jutsu.

We found ourselves back in the Hokages Office. "Report." Lady Tsunade said.

Well this was going to be fun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sorry for posting late. I have no excuse. Just plain laziness. I hoped you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you thought by Favoring, Following, and/or leave a Review.**

 ** **Until Next Time****

 **HAPPY READING!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Peace Before the Storm**

 **Kaito's POV:**

I was awake but I did not want to wake up, my head was killing me and I was still so sleepy. I remembered everything. Kakashi and someone I didn't know had prodded my memories. Kakashi knew everything. Yawning, I sat up and stretched and looked around, I had thought someone would have come by now to start the interrogation. Imagine my surprise to see myself back in Kakashi's home, on the dog bed in my corner. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust this. I let my chakra seep out, searching to see if there was anyone in the house. I couldn't sense any of the pack, but I didn't get up from dog bed. I could feel the Leaf hitai-ate back around my neck, and the front and back door to the house was wide open. This felt like a test to me. Years of watching out for test such as these usually didn't end well for me. I leaned just enough to peer up the stairs that was right by my corner, the single door that was up there had been closed ever since I came here. Now it was wide open. I just knew Kakashi was hear somewhere, watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake.

"I know your there. Do I look like I'm stupid?" I called out. "Riku and Aimi loved playing this game. I'm not about to fall for it here."

My ears twitched back toward the stairs at the sound of something moving. I waited a moment longer before I decided that, that was my invitation to go up. Although I was hesitant. Peeking through the door, there was only one room that looked more like a mini-dojo. Kakashi was waiting for me, sitting calmly on the floor, in the middle of the room. He watched me as I entered, and I stopped just a few feet from him, feeling a little foolish.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We have to talk."

"No, I should be in a cell." I said, glaring slightly at him. "Or did you see something in my memories that you view as useful? You should have just left me there?" I shouted, lashing out, avoiding the real reason as to why I was upset.

"You can't change back can you?" He stated, even though it was said in the form of a question.

I didn't dare look him in the eye as I answered. "No."

"Doesn't matter any more." I shook my head.

"But it does, we could try to help reverse this." Kakashi offered.

"It doesn't work that way. You can't do anything that the Mangetsu Clan hasn't already tried." I said.

He didn't say anything to that, just revealed his left eye, that held the sharingan. "There are no signs what so ever that show that this is a transformation." He finally said, covering the eye back up.

"Yeah." I said. "Now that you know the truth, why am I back in your home. Aren't I consider a threat?"

"In a way yes, but I meant what I had said. I want you as part of the pack. You no longer need to rely on Riku anymore. I'm sure he and Aimi never even tried to turn you back to normal."

"And you think you can?" I scoffed. "Listen, even if you were able to help me, I have been a dog for ten years. I no longer know how to be human. And I handled myself just fine with Riku and Aimi." I couldn't help but growl at the end.

He sighed shaking his head a bit. "This explains so much considering your attitude, teenagers are stubborn."

I growled at that comment.

Kakashi just blinked at me. "Anyway, you being human changes things. And I think I should give these to you." He said, pulling something from behind him. I glanced at his hand, seeing a picture frame and a scroll, as he placed them before me. "I was sent to the Mangetsu Territory to investigate you."

I barely heard what he was saying as I stared at the picture. I cannot even put into words how I was feeling at this moment. I barely even noticed that I had truly forgotten what Heki had looked like, and now I seeing his face again, after ten years. His stupidly smiling, cheery face. My friend. My brother. I shook my head slightly to make the tars that wanted to fall, as flashes of the moment Aimi snapped his neck played in my head.

"Kaito?"

"I- I can't…..Excuse me." I said shakily, tuning and running down the stairs and out the door. I barely heard Kakashi say something, as I just kept going. The image of his face from the picture was flashing in my head over and over. I let them kill him. I was the reason he was dead. If I was stronger I would have been able to stop them. As I ran I was still fighting back the tears, but I was also having trouble breathing now. My chest was tightening up and I just couldn't take it. I don't even know where I was running. I didn't even see the person in front of me, until I ran face first into them.

"Ow! Kaito?" I shook my head to clear it and picked myself up. I had ran into Sora.

"Sora….." I gaped, looking around. I had ran straight into the village market. Kakashi had let me run all the way here and he didn't even try to stop me.

"I thought you forgot." The young baker said. "Are you alright?" He asked, after looking me over for a minute.

I didn't say anything, I was trying to focus on not letting myself get taken away with my emotions. So, I had finally got to see Heki's face again. It shouldn't be affecting me in this way.

"Hey, you chakra is really pulsing today." He commented, a hand hovering slightly over my head.

"Yeah, the seal that was on me is gone."I admitted, taking gulps of air.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, for some reason the look on his face cause Heki's face to flash once again in my head.

"I'm fine. Stop asking." I growled.

He frowned slightly before smiling again. "Okay. I have someone I want you to meet. Come on." He said, walking back over to his stand. "Grandpa, this is Kaito, the ninken I was telling you about. The one that helped me."

I stepped around to where the ovens were located and came face to face, with someone I had all but forgotten about. The old Scroll Keeper. He was sitting on a stool. I froze, watching as the smile he had directed toward Sora vanished and replaced with a shocked and frightened look.

"You?!" He bellowed, standing quickly, using his cane to push Sora behind him.

I backed up quickly, ears down. "Hi." I said, a little too meekly for my taste, but what else was I suppose to say toward someone I had almost killed.

"That's the one, that almost killed me. The one that stole the scroll." He said, to Sora, who looked lost.

"Grandpa, just calm down, I'm sure your mistaken."

"Don't sass me, I know the face of my attacker!" He pointed the cane at me. "I don't know how you are running free, but you stay away from my grandson. I may be old but I will not let you hurt him." He threatened.

I took a few more steps back. "I was just following orders. I'm sorry."

"Get out! Your not welcome here!" The old man swung his cane, to make his point clear. It came very close to hitting me, and I had to jump back, only I bumped into a table that apparently had a mixing bowl sitting on top of it. The bowl fell right on top of me, spilling its wet contents on my head. I had to blind the stuff out of my eyes.

"Grandpa! You're overreacting!" Sora said, trying to calm him down.

"Get out of here you bloody killer! You thief!" The old man bellowed, fighting against Sora's hand that were keeping him from getting closer to me. I turned and ran from them.

"Kaito! No wait come back!" Sora pleaded.

I ignored the plea. I couldn't take all this today. I stopped only when I found myself away from the crowd of people and beside a small lake surrounded by trees. I gazed into the water surfaced. The reflection I seen gazing back at me, was a dog drenched in white gooey dough. I blinked and my reflection changed to a dog covered in blood. The old Scroll Keeper was right. I was nothing but a killer. I had the blood of innocence clinging to me, including Heki's and his Clans blood.

' _That's not true.'_ A image of Heki appeared next to my reflection. _'You didn't kill me or my family.'_ For the fist time in ages, his image had a face to go with it.

"I couldn't save you." I said.

' _Doesn't mean you k ill us. The blood lies on Riku and Aimi.'_ He said, matter of factly.

"No. I am, or was the next to succeed my Father. I was the Head of Clan, when I came to your home. It was my job to keep them in line." I said.

' _They would have never listened to you and we both know it. They would have killed you too.'_ He said, sitting. On the water surface it looked like he was sitting right next to me.

I choked a laughed out. "Your just a figment of my imagination and yet I can't seem to make you agree with me."

' _Maybe that's because you know somewhere deep down that you're a victim as well.'_ He turned his face to look at me.

"I miss you." I said, finely letting a tear fall, using a paw to wipe at the sticky dough on my face. His water image smiled, at me. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Well, that's good." The unfamiliar voice had me jumping around and to my feet. A leaf shinobi stood a few yards away, Sora, just behind him with a kunia held at his neck. "Riku, wants you alive, but your friend here. Not so much."

"Sorry Kaito, I was coming to apologize for what happened, but then these bastards…."

"Oh shut up, we're on a time limit here. So, mutt, you know what your Master wants. Bring it to him, at sunset. There's a small cabin outside these village walls. He said you would know where it is."

I nodded.

"Good dog, being what he wants there. And he promises not touch a hair on your friends head."

"Kaito, don't…." Sora was saying, until he was cut off, when one of the shinobi's punched him in the gut.

An image of Aimi punching Heki in the same way flashed across my vision.

"Make sure your not followed mutt, and don't be late." And just like that they went away.

I looked back the water, seeing Heki's image gone. Just myself covered in dough. Well, this was just great. Now I got a civilian in my mess. I can't do anything right. Taking a deep breath I started walking back to the compound. I wasn't about to let Sora end up like Heki, and I wasn't going to bring dishonor on Kakashi. It was time I finished this conflict between me and my older brother.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

I stepped into the Hokages Office, I had been summoned again and at the most inopportune time too. I had expected Kaito to run off, I knew how it felt to be reminded of the past, so I had let him. There wasn't many places he could go without someone watching him, but just to make sure I had Pakkun and the rest of the pack to follow him. Lady Tsunade had given Kaito back due to the development of him being human, and I had told her that I could get Kaito to give up the scrolls location. To prove he was changed. I just hoped I could deliver. "You called Lady Hokage." I asked.

"Yes, I believe you know this lady?" She said, directing my attention to the someone I did indeed know.

"Rōzu?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"She got caught sneaking into the village." Tsunade said, bluntly.

"I got lost. I never been here before, how was I suppose to know I was suppose to have papers to come and see you?" The woman quipped.

"Odd, considering everyone knows it would look suspicious to try and sneak past guards." Tsunade said, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not as young as I use to be, what kind of damage do you think I could have done anyway?" Rōzu said, matching Tsunade's raise eyebrow.

"Very little, I assure you." Tsunade huffed, with a small smirk. "She refused to talk until I summoned you, Kakashi."

"Yes, after you left I went home and looked through some files I had kept after the Mangetsu massacre. Kaito was a little boy adopted after Kyūketsuki Clan was killed off."

"How do you know this?" Tsunade questioned.

"She use to work for them." I said, answering for Rōzu, motioning for her to continue.

"The Mangetsu and the Kyūketsuki were rivals, both mercenaries and both with different code of conducts. One day the Mangetsu's were hired to eliminate and threat for one of their clients. And as you know the Mangetsu were loyal to their allies. Well, the threat was the Kyūketsuki Clan. Now you must understand that they tried to talk first. It was no secret that both Clans had little ones and the Mangetsu hated hurting children. The Kyūketsuki Clan agreed to back off. However, after a couple of weeks they captured the client. I wasn't there, but the Mangetsu went to the Kyūketsuki Clan and it was an all out battle. I remember before they left for battle that they would tranquilize the children first so they would not be harmed. Two days after, when the client was safe and the job completed, the Mangetsu took in their rival's orphans. Kyūketsuki Kaito was the legitimate son of the Kyūketsuki Head." Rōzu said, handing a scroll over to Tsunade. "Everything that happened should be in there.

"The Mangetsu and the Kyūketsuki were known to be very aggressive rival, but why not just take out to next generations? If they had done that then they would still be here today." Tsunade questioned, looking through the scroll "And how can Kaito be the next head of the Kyūketsuki when it says here that he is the youngest? This Riku should be the next."

Rōzu chuckled slightly. "Yes, I was confused too, but if you read on, you will see where it says that the twins were the product of affair between a woman and the Head Kyūketsuki. Kaito is the only son of the Head Kyūketsuki and his wife. Even though Riku was older, by him being born from another woman, cut him out of the line to succeed his Father." Rōzu said. "Oh I remember the boy well. Before he ran away he was most disrespectful. The girl wasn't much better."

"That could explain why Kaito protected him." I mused.

"Could be. It is rather hard to watch your own brother get hurt and not do something." Tsunade agreed.

"But he also protect Cat and myself." I reminded.

"And that is the one of the reasons why he is not back in that cell." She said.

The doors to the office slammed opened as the old Scroll Keeper barged in. "Lady Hokage! We have a problem." The ANBU and a few chunin held the door open. Mostly out of curiosity.

"I do not need this right now." Tsunade groaned silently, before sitting up straighter and looked at the old man. "What is wrong now?"

"The beast is running free through the market!" He shouted, waving his cane, I leaned back slightly to avoid being hit by it.

"What beast?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"The one that tried to chew my head off and made off with that Forbidden Scroll! My grandson is out there now chasing after it. That boy is going to get himself hurt if you don't do something."

"Are you talking about Kaito?" I asked.

"Who?" The old Scroll Keeper asked.

"German Shepherd with green eyes, wearing the Leaf hitai-ate." I described.

"Yes, that's the beast. Did it steal that hitai-ate too?"

"No, he's part of my pack." I corrected a little upset that he was calling Kaito a beast.

"Have you people lost your minds?! Marking that beast as one of us?!" He asked outraged.

"Now you listen here, you old goat!" Rōzu stepped in. "That happened to be a very good boy your talking about and I won't let you talk down about him. Do you have any idea who you are bad mouthing." She fussed, grabbing a scroll off of Tsunade's desk and hitting the old Scroll Keeper with it.

"Ow! Hey, you bat, stop that. Hey!"

"Say one more bad word about that poor boy and I will show you why I was one of the few who work for the Mangetsu to take on missions."

"Why you...You….."

Something was telling me to step in, but I didn't feel obligated to help someone who called Kaito a beast. Besides, its not like a scroll was a dangerous weapon.

"Okay. That's enough." Tsunade said clapping her hands and catching the attention of the two. "Kaito is a member of this village now."

"But…."

"Its already been decided." Tsunaded said, with more force, causing Rōzu to send a smirk at the old Scroll Keeper.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Pakkun appeared in the room. "Boss, we have a problem."

"Now what?!" Tsunade growled.

"Riku is making a move again, this time he's got that baker Sora as a hostage. He wants Kaito to leave the village and bring him the Forbidden Scroll at sunset. What are the orders?" Pakkun asked.

"We let Kaito go to him." Tsunade said. "I want a small team to follow him. I want that scroll back in this village, and I want you Kakashi to scout Kaito. I trust you will know what to do." She said.

"Hai, Lady Hokage." I said, leaving to go back to the compound. Pakkun followed after me. "I want you and the pack to continue to stay out of sight, track his movements for me, no matter where he goes."

"Got it Boss." Pakkun said, poofing away.

I use teleportation jutsu to the compound, appearing in the living room. I stared at the empty dog bed in the corner. I wanted more time. I went upstairs to grab the picture and scroll, and to take them back to my room "Kakashi…." I stopped at the bottom of the stair and looked toward the front door. Kaito stood in the threshold, with what looked like dough all over his fur."Sorry about running off."

I gave him a one eyed smile."Don't worry about it." I said, beckoning him to come closer. "You just needed some time. I've been there." I said. "A lot of us have."

"Yeah, I don't know what wrong with me." He said.

"Your still grieving. You feel responsible. You feel that is you could have been stronger you could have stopped the massacre from happening. That if you had done something different that none of it would have happened." I said, cutting him off, going the kitchen and grabbing some food out of the fridge.

"Can you still read my mind?" He asked, following me, as I fixed a plate and out to the backdoor to the koi pond.

"No." I chuckled, taking a seat. "I lost my first team during the war."

"Oh, sorry." He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"On missions." I said, ignoring my plate for the moment.

"Oh. Kakashi?"

"Hm?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Do you mind….if….i have some." He asked nodding toward the plate of food. "I haven't had much to eat lately. I stayed silent and nudged the plate toward him and watch him slowly eat the contents. This was the first time he's eaten anything from me without seeing someone else try it first. When he was done he paced closer toward me and laid next to me. We both sat there watching the sky. "I did not let Aimi hide the scroll." He said, breaking the silence.

I looked at him, but he did not look at me. He kept watching the sky. "I fought her for it. I wanted us to us to get captured…..I heard how many things about your village. I knew that if you caught one of them you would come after the rest of us." He started chuckling softly. "Of course I never expected to live past that night."

"Do regret that we let you live?" I asked.

"Not anymore." He answered.

I raised my hand and stop short, just letting it hover over his head, he met my hand, by raising his head slightly. I let my hands run through his fur massaging him just behind the ears, and couldn't help but smile at the sound his tail thumping against the ground. I trailed my hand down his neck, and he let his body stretch out and into my lap. I gently started picking at the drying dough that stuck to his fur. "We got to do something about this." I said.

He lifted his head and stared at me, questioningly. "Are you talking about a bath?" He asked.

I nodded. "Only if that is okay with you?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I haven't had one of those in a while. The one your Hokage gave me doesn't count since I wasn't conscious to remember it. Although I guess I wouldn't have let them wash me without causing some damage first." He admitted. "Only Heki had ever dare give me a bath."

I kept combing my fingers through his fur, waiting for him to come to his own decision. I have seem this behavior before. Kaito was going to go to Riku, but he wasn't planning on returning to me. This was him showing me respect and his appreciation before he left. Part of me wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to let him just leave. He was pack, and I protected my pack.

"Okay. A short one." He finally agreed.

I waited till I got him in the bathroom and in the tub to ask him about his behavior. "You know getting you to agree to a bath was easier than I thought it would be." I said, massaging shampoo in his fur. His muscle tensed at my words. "I would swear that you weren't Kaito." I continued.

"I'm tired." He admitted. "I want to know what its like to be cared for. You take care of the other and they seem happy."

"They make me happy too, their the only family I have here in the village." I said, starting rinse him off once I was sure I had gotten all the dough off him. I wanted to address the real reason as to why his behavior had took a change, but then I would jeopardize my orders. I would only observe for now. "And we're done." I said.

"Now your turn." He said, tail wagging.

"My turn?" I quickly raised arms to cover my face, when he started shaking all the water out of his fur.

When he stopped, I was soaking wet. "Much better." He snicker, as my hair drooped low. I couldn't help but laugh. Now I needed two towels.

 **Riku's POV:**

"What the hell is this?" Riku raged, pointing his sword at the hostage that he did not want.

"Insurance that your mutt will be here." One of the Leaf chunin said.

"That Mutt knows not to defy me. Now we'll have a body to get rid of." He snarled.

"That's fine. Besides, this guys been asking for it ever since he attempted to be a shinobi. We're doing the village a favor getting rid of him." Another said.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, come on, exactly what did I ever do to you guys I dropped out anyway and your still not happy?" The soon to be corpse spat.

Riku bent down to look the hostage in the eyes and scoffed. "Corpses shouldn't talk. I have a bad temper, so if you want to continue breathing for a couple more hours I suggest you shut up." He looked back at the Leaf Chunin he had under his command now. "You sure the Mutt cares about this one. A bit too mouthy for his taste. What about that famous Kakashi guy?"

"Sure, he got in our way the last time. Besides, we don't want the ANBU force down on our heads." Came the response.

Riku stood and straightened his back. He was so close. Kaito just needed to bring that scroll and the deal would completed. The Kyūketsuki Clan would once again be the legends they once were. The Clan that came back from the dead. And with Riku as the leader.

"Fine. Take this body and put it in position. Be ready to dispose of it on my signal." He instructed. Watching as their insurance was dragged in to the shed next to the cabin. Choosing to ignored the grunts of pain once the door was shut.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hey! Wow I was not sure if I would be ready to post this soon. =) I hope you all liked the chapter. You can let me know what you all thought by either Favoring, Following, and/or Reviewing. I love reading what you guys and gals have to say.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To Kill or Not to Kill**

 **Kaito's POV:**

After dinner, Kakashi had received a summons to report to Lady Hokage. I didn't ask questions, I just figured it was about the mission the rest of the pack was on or something. I declined going with him. I didn't really care, why he was being summoned, as long as he was out of the way, the easier it would be for me to the go meet p with Riku. I waited a couple of minutes after he left, just to make sure he didn't double back. It gave me time to think about the day I had with him. Kakashi was a good guy. A good pack leader. I was going to miss him and the pack. I was going to miss this village, and all the weird and friendly people who lived here. This whole place reminded me of the Mangetsu Clan. The leader of the village had no reason to keep me alive, much less give me a home. If anything, they should have just killed me, it would have saved them a lot of trouble. Even Kakashi and his pack did not need to put so much effort in trying to befriend me. It took me a moment to realize that, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go back to Riku. I didn't want him to succeed and bring the Kyūketsuki Clan back from the dead. I walk slowly over to the koi pond in the backyard and looked at my reflection in it. This time no bloody dog looked back. It was just me. I looked like a different dog. No, I was a different dog. The reflection of the Leaf hitai-ate simmered on the pond surface, it has beena long time since I had wore someones symbol on me. I remember when if first got here I did not want this around my neck. Now though, things felt different.

I wandered back into the house to look at Heki's face one more time. Then glanced at the scroll. It had the Mangetsu symbol on it signaling only a Clan member could open it. I had no doubt that Kakashi had tried to open it, for the same reason I was going to try and open it now. With a small flare of chakra, the seal keeping the scroll closed disappeared. I wasn't expecting it to open for me. Maybe they included mine and my siblings chakra signatures when they took us in. Either way, I looked at it for a moment before turning away from it. I wasn't going to read it. It didn't feel right to read it. Not after what had happened, but I would leave it for Kakashi to read. Beside, the Leaf were allies of the Mangetsu.

' _Are you sure?'_ Heki's asked leaning on the coffee table on both elbows, watching me.

"Yes. I am not a Mangetsu. I am a Kyūketsuki." I mumbled.

' _Your my brother.'_ He insisted.

"I am that too." I agreed, walking back out of the house and out the gap in the fence surrounding the compound. Heki following me, coming out the hole and dusting his knees, before running to my side, for I was not waiting. "If I survive, I will come back and read it." I said, not looking at his face as I continued onward.

' _You're lying.'_ He stated, sadly. _'You have nothing to fix, Kaito. Nothing was your fault.'_

This time I did glance at him, but I said nothing. He was wrong. Everything was my fault. I was Riku's and Aimi's Clan Leader. Yet I could not keep them in line.

' _You were nine. A child. Clan Leader or not. You cannot continue to blame yourself. Remember I am here because of you. You created me. I know what you are thinking and I know what you plan on doing.'_ I ignored him and continued to walk. He was only spouting my own thoughts back to me anyway. _'If you go through with this I will not talk to you anymore!'_ he said, stomping his foot, when he noticed I was not listening. _'Even you don't want to do it, its why I don't. Kaito! Listen to yourself!'_

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. I could still see Kakashi's compound in the background, inviting me to come back. Heki's standing there in front of it seem to make it that much harder to not go back. "I think I am a little to old for imaginary friends." I said, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. "I will put your ghost to rest." I said, eyes still closed. "I will do what I should have done, as rightful Clan Leader of the Kyūketsuki. I will no longer allow one of my own to run wild." Taking one more deep breath I opened my eyes. Heki was gone. The uncertainty that had been eating at me, was now gone.

No longer hesitating I went, back to the group of trees I had went to once before. My chakra searching until I found what I was trying to sense last time. Walking up to tree, I paced in around it, checking it. A rock that laid innocently beside it held bloodstains from that night. No one had disturb it. Between the rock and tree, was an old hole that was made by a mole. I pushed the rock with my paw to reveal that the hole wasn't as small as it appeared. I was pleased to see critter prints revealing that the hole was being used. It was likely why no one had suspected tunnels the creatures used. I took my muzzle and pushed it into the hole, using my paws to dig some of the dirt out of the way. My teeth, clamped around what I was looking for. I moved more dirt out of the way. As I pulled the scroll free.

The scroll wasn't as big as some of the Forbidden Scrolls that the village had. If you weren't paying attention at first glance you would think this a normal scroll. But then scroll came in different sizes. Placing it on the ground I winced when I seen that as payment for using their tunnel entrance as a hide spot, the creature that used it, had torn and ripped at the edges of the scroll. The paper was stain brown slightly too. Well, that was an oops on my part. Nothing I could do about it now. I picked it up, being careful so that my teeth wouldn't press too hard into the rolled up paper.

I don't know what I was expecting when I walked up to the gate that would take me out of the village. I certainly wasn't expecting to make it this far without someone noticing. Maybe I was being followed. If I was, I really didn't care. They weren't stopping me. The two guys at the gate, weren't even doing their duty. They were dozing off. I eyed them as I walked past. I couldn't help, but freeze in my track after walking ten feet. I looked around waiting. I was sure they would have stopped me by now. After all if not to stop me from leaving, I was sure they would stop me to get their scroll back.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I started running. Riku was never a patient person, and I didn't want to give him anymore reason to hurt Sora. The quicker I got there the faster I could rid this village of Riku and me both. I kept checking to see if I was being followed all the way there, but I didn't even see a glimpse of a Leaf shinobi. When I was about to approach the meeting place, for some reason it hurt to know that they didn't even follow me. Deep down some part of me wanted somebody from the village, the pack, or even Kakashi to follow me. To have back up. However, I was just a freak of a ninken they took in. And I did help in stealing from them. I even gave Kakashi a hard time. Taking a deep breath I walked passed the heavy brushes and trees that hid the cabin from sight.

"About time Mutt." Riku said, when he saw me. He was waiting for me standing in front of the rundown house.

I placed the scroll on the ground in front of me and stepped over it. "Riku." I greeted.

"Master Riku, or has your time in the village gave some sort of memory loss." He corrected. The Leaf Chunin that he had recruited were no where to be seen, but I knew Riku. He had them scattered around us. I would bet they were hidden to the thicket of the treetops.

"Master Riku. "I said, correcting myself to please his ego, for that is what it was. That was why Aimi and he started making me calling them Master. To them, as a dog, I was no longer worthy as Clan Leader. To them I had no rights. If I had never came to the Leaf and met Kakashi, I probably would have continued to play the obedient mutt.

He smiled at the title and took a step toward me. I growled, hackles raising slightly halting his approach. "Have you lost your mind, Mutt, baring you teeth at me?!" He demanded.

"The baker? I want to see him." I said, ignoring what he just said.

"Oh. Is that what the corpse is? I didn't think they gave corpses jobs these days." He scoffed. "Bring it out." He called over his shoulder. Riku never called those he intended to kill people. He would already label them as a corpse; as a thing, something that could be disposed of. Father had taught us that if we were to succeed as his predecessors, it was easier to not see our target as anything but something to be thrown away.

"His name is Sora." I corrected him, as I watched a chunin walk out of the shed next to the cabin, pushing Sora in front of him. They stayed at the sheds entrance.

"There." Riku smiled, giving me his full attention once again. "Still taking in oxygen. Happy?"

I nodded. He stepped closer, but I did not move, keeping the scroll safely underneath me.

"Move, Mutt." He ordered, when I showed no signs of moving.

"We need to talk." I said, raising my head high, using a tone I remember our Father using when he scolded us.

His head tilted to the side, like I had said something odd. "Talk?"

"Yes, brother to brother." I said.

"Ha! That's a laugh. You stopped being my brother when you turned your back on our Clan." He snarled. "Befriending the ones responsible for our destruction. Defended them, even. When you should have put a knife in their back. They actually did me a favor when you got turned into a mutt. They gave me and Aimi a way to take our rightful place as next in line. Gave us a chance to put you in your place. Haha, and you think you have the right to talk to me like a brother?! Your a joke!"

I let him rant, already prepared for this onslaught of words. Although I got distracted slightly when the Leaf Chunin that was standing threateningly over Sora, suddenly got pulled backwards into the darkness of the shed, and replaced by one of the ANBU shinobi's of the Leaf. The ANBU then grabbed hold of Sora and pulled him slowly backwards into the shed with them, making them fully disappear into the building. I felt some of my tension slip away knowing that the shinobi's of the Leaf had indeed followed me and were here, and now Sora was probably being lead out of here. Which if I was correct, meant that they were waiting for me and Riku to do something. Maybe even Kakashi was among them. I hoped so, anyway.

"You're lucky I even felt the need to keep that sad corpse breathing. I knew you were going to show up, because that is all you are. A mutt, a tool to use, a servant. A beast with no purpose but to obey my every command, until I see fit to end your miserable life." Riku continued, unknowing about us being surrounded. I was more focused on now the subtle movements happening in the trees, that I didn't see Riku's fist as it connected with the side of my face. I collapsed from the blow. "Listen to me when your Master talks to you Mutt!" He growled noticing my attention was not on him.

"I don't know what to tell you kid, but you're no Master."Both of our heads snapped to the new voice that decided to join in. My vision was doubled slightly, but I didn't perfect vision to see that I was looking at Pakkun. It didn't take long for my vision to clear up. Pakkun was standing off tot he side about a yard from us. "Actually, you're from it." He grunted.

"I see you brought a friend, mutt. So what are you suppose to be? Some kind of giant rat?" Riku snarled. "Am I suppose to be scared of a something I could squish with my heel?" Riku taunted, taking a step toward Pakkun, who merely looked at him with bored eyes.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated? Baring your teeth, and barking the loudest does not a leader make." Pakkun grunted.

Riku balled his fists up and took a step toward the pug. "I'll turn you into a pelt!" He snarled.

I hurriedly picked myself up. "Riku, don't! We have work to do remember?!" I really could have slapped myself. I just reminded him, damn it!

His eyes slid back to me, and before I could say another word, the back of his hand hitting the side of my face had me sidestepping away from the scroll, from the impact. I shook my head slightly, and quickly steadied my footing. I was use to this type of treatment, I just hoped he didn't go for Pakkun. Pakkun just sat there, not saying anything, but his frown deepened. "That's for trying to order me around." Riku scoffed, studying the scroll in his hand.

"You should bite him." Pakkun said, talking to me.

Riku laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Like he has the guts to even thi- Ow!" My jaws latched onto his wrist, that held the scroll. I bit hard and shook my head slightly trying to dislodge his grip that he had on the scroll, hoping that he would just drop it.

"That's it pup." Pakkun praised.

"You stupid Mutt! Let. GO!" Riku snarled hand grabbing my scruff trying to pull me off. But I didn't let go. I growled and tightened my grip.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" All eyes went to the new voice that joined in the conversation, although I really didn't have to look to know that it was Kakashi. I felt so relieved, even though I knew that I was trouble. At least I could except my fate with some redemption. Kakashi was crouched on a low hanging branch, looking down at the scene below him.

"Just teaching Kaito to follow his defensive instincts, Boss." Pakkun said, in greeting. "I think he's doing quite well."

"Indeed" Kakashi agreed.

I couldn't help the swell of pride that filled me and the approving tone.

"You seem to be needing more training Riku." He said, off handily.

"Shut up! I am at the top of my game. I know who you are. Hatake Kakashi. You been harboring a spy, don't you know. Kaito is mine." Riku spat, no longer trying to dislodge my grip. I growled in response to his comment.

"Hmm. Doesn't look that way to me. But if you know me, then you must also know that I would never let one of my pack run off on their own." Kakashi said, snapping his fingers. Both mine and Riku's eyes moved watching as the rest of Kakashi's pack revealed themselves. "And as for you shinobi skills. If you were at the top of your game. You would have noticed long before that your prisoner if gone. And the traitors who you were able to ally yourself with, are no longer under your command."

Riku looked around his chakra flickering slightly checking to see if Kakashi was telling the truth. His eyes widening when he finally noticed that Sora was no longer in the threshold of the shed. His breathing quickened slightly when the Leaf ANBU emerged only slightly revealing the chunin's who had betrayed their village. I was beyond relieved to see the leaf shinobi's.

"You see." Kakashi continued. "Your only a mediocre shinobi. Nothing but a common thief. A wannabe. And I don't much appreciate such a shinobi mistreating one of my ninken." His voice darkened at the last sentence.

I felt Riku flinch back slightly.

"Kaito." Kakashi said. My ears twitched in his direction when he addressed me. "Release." He commanded.

Slowly, I unlatched my teeth, and took one step back.

"Now, drop that scroll." He said, to Riku. "And maybe I won't let my ninken tear you apart."

Riku narrowed his eyes in defiance. "Then what? You going to take me in?"

"No. Kaito will decide your fate. After all, he's your Clan leader isn't he." Kakashi said.

"What?!" Riku shouted.

"I don't believe I stuttered."Kakashi said.

"He's no Clan leader! And this scroll is mine." In a quick motion, he performed a transportation jutsu and was gone.

I stood there a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, what are you waiting for Kaito?" Kakashi asked hopping from his perch and strolling over to stand beside Pakkun.

I took a step back unsure of what he meant. Weren't the he and the ANBU here to take us all in?

"He's headed east." Pakkun said.

"We'll flank you if you need help." Kakashi added.

"You mean….?" I looked between them, unbelieving.

"Your part of the pack, Kaito. I thought I made that clear. Pack trust one another. I will trust your judgment on Riku."Kakashi said.

"Then unless I fail, do not interfere. This is a fight I must do alone. I will handle my brother." I said, standing straighter and turned toward where Pakkun indicated Riku was headed.

I ran fast, faster than I thought I had in years. I was very conscious of Kakashi and the pack following behind me. Trusting me to do the right thing. I was trusting them to let me settle this once and for all. I needed this and Kakashi obviously new this. Why else would he let me go after Riku? Why else would the ANBU stay back and let him supervise my actions?

' _You're going to kill him.'_ Heki's voice echoed in my head.

So what if I was? Riku was dangerous and even if he wasn't a good shinobi, inexperience shinobi's can sometimes be the most dangerous.

' _You don't have to go through with your plan.'_

But I did. The Kyūketsuki Clan was a no good Clan. I refuse to let Riku live.

' _Even yourself…..?'_

I bit the tip of my tongue when I was started catching glimpses of Riku's back. It was now or never. Picking up my speed more I pounced onto his back, shoving him to the ground. The scroll flew from his hand and landed on the ground a few feet from us. Riku rolled to his feet putting distance between us. I stalked closer to him, baring my teeth. "Riku….." I growled.

His eyes widened slightly but quickly changed to a glaring gaze, shifting slightly as he checked to see if anyone else followed. When he relaxed slightly, I knew that he did not know Kakashi and the pack were watching somewhere in the trees. Riku was gullible like that, always thinking he was smarter than everyone. "They let you come after me? Maybe all those rumors about the Great Copy Ninja ans the Leaf Village was just that. A rumor." He scoffed. "Especially if they only sent you." he started to walk toward the scroll and I growl long and loud, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Don't move." I warned. "Just don't."

He looked back at me. I couldn't read his face this time, he had it blank. "Or what?" He asked.

I didn't answer his question, but then he wasn't expecting me to. No faster than I blinked he was suddenly before my, the Forbidden Scroll forgotten for the moment on the ground. I had just enough time to move my head out of the way as he slashed a kunai near my face. However the blade nicked my muzzle slightly and I jumped back rubbing a paw on the sore spot before fixing my stance. I was not planning on dragging this out. I just need the sun to disappear and at the sight of the moon rising I knew that the time to finish all this was going to be now.

"You're going to do nothing that's what!" He snarled, stalking closer. I watched has ran his thumb over the kunai in his hand and marking the scroll, summoning his swarm of bats.

' _Kaito…..don't….'_

I ignored the voice in my head. I was not going to take Riku alive and I wasn't going to let anyone else but myself take him out. However, Kakashi was right when he said Riku was mediocre for a shinobi, of course I wasn't much better off, even as a ninken. But there was one thing I could do that Riku couldn't. One technique Father handed down to me, and trained into my very being from the moment I could talk and walk. I just prayed that it worked even if I was now a dog. I did not want a long fight, that would just result in injury and pain in the end. I wanted to finish this quick, before the moon had time to fully rise in the sky.

"I'll show how a real Clan leader takes care of traitors." Riku promised, raising his hand and signalling for all his summons to gather. Preparing to command an attack.

"Summoning jutsu." I summoned as my blood from the cut dripped to the ground. I watched as the Bat Gargoyle I summoned appeared in the air, and flew upward toward the darken sky. "Vampire Transformation" I said, with out hesitation, letting her grab me in her talons.

Riku and his swarm had not moved. "Y-you're not….-Father's techni…..Kaito no wait!" He took several steps back, realizing what I was about to do.

' _Kaito, your only suppose to use this in extreme situations. Isn't this overkill?'_ Heki's voice in my head sound disappointed, but it was too late to turn back now. I couldn't let Riku walk away. Just like how I couldn't let Aimi walk away that night. I couldn't allow any of us to walk away, not now that I finally had my chance to finish off the Kyūketsuki Clan; my clan for good.

Riku continue backing up even as my summons called his swarm away from him. They surrounded my summons and myself and I closed my eyes and let myself merge with the gargoyle that held me up in the air. It wasn't painful, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. Her wings soon became mine. Her night vision sharpened my eyesight, and I could feel my four legged form turn to two. Before I knew it, I was the one keeping myself in the air.

Opening my eyes I looked at Riku as his stared up at me. "Now brother. We will finish what the Mangetsu should have." I said. Swooping down upon him.

"You idiot!" He screeched dodging out of the way.

I redirected myself, as I landed on the ground. It was weird after ten years to stand on two legs, so I crouched. Even crouched though I was still taller than Riku. "What's wrong brother? All I am asking is for your blood." I taunted, stalking him.

Our summons were vampire bats and by merging with Fathers summons. I was basically one with her, and I felt her craving. Merging with her came with a price in itself. The longer I shared a body with her, the more I sacrificed my soul to keep this form. And after years of never understanding, I now understood why Father only said to use this form in extreme situations.

"Are you not going to fight back. Is the oldest son of our Father really going to run from his weak little brother?" I asked.

"Cut the shit Kaito." He said, hurriedly. "We both know you can't kill me. You were never a killer."

That was true. I have never liked fighting or the killing that came with it. No matter how many times I would kill on command for Riku and Aimi, I could never find any joy in it. "Until now." I countered. It was easy to ignore silly things like emotion merge with my summons.

He signaled for his bats, but they did not come to his aid, and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, as I glanced up at them as they poofed away in tiny puffs of smoke. They would no long listen to him, when I was in this form. When I was part of Fathers summons.

"Now Riku," I said, when his back hit the bark of a tree stopping his slow retreat. "I think we should make this quick and painless. Don't you?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like the new chapter. And its October! Yay! Time for spooks! So hate it?, like it? let my know what you all think by faving, following, and/or Reviewing. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. We are coming toward the end of this fanfic**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Gift**

 **Kakashi's POV**

The traitor's were being taken back to the village. The pack and myself followed after Kaito and Riku. There was something primal within me that needed to let Kaito show his dominance before we brought the end to Riku. Kaito was a human, and a leader. In pack terms he was betrayed and pushed from his position as a Clan Leader, and that just didn't sit right with me. Before we finished this tonight, I wanted Kaito to take back what was his in the beginning. Ninken or not, deep in his soul Kaito was still human. Even if he hadn't been human, there was no way Kakashi could not let the ninken take out some revenge. I hope after all this Kaito would stay with me and the pack. We would be able to train him maybe even turn him back human.

"Boss, the pups scent changed." Pakkun informed, running beside me.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Yeah, its weird." Pakkun said.

It wasn't long after that we came upon Kaito and Riku. At least, Kakashi was assuming that the big bat-like creature was Kaito. It had Riku pinned against a tree, holding him there with one hand. It was obvious that there had been a fight, if the kunias and shuriken sticking out the creature was anything to go by. "Kami…." He mumbled. The creature had a human physique, with bat like wings on its back, and even crouched was taller than a human.

"What is that Boss?" Pakkun asked.

"I think that's Kaito." I said, not knowing really how to proceed now. Surely he wasn't going to outright kill his only family member, he didn't seem like that type of person. Not wanting to test that theory I dropped down just off to the side of them, letting my presence known.

Riku was the only one that looked my way with panic stricken eyes. "HELP! Help me, damn it!" He pleaded.

The creature growled in displeasure, at the pleading, as its hands shot forward covering Riku's lower face, muffling his pleading. "So noisy." I rumbled. It turned it head in my direction with piercing green eyes.

"Kaito?" I asked, wanting to be sure. I could make out the physical appearance of the boy that had greeted me in Kaito's mind, but it was just hard to tell with it contorted to that of a monster.

"Kakashi…." It rumbled, underneath the rumble was the familiar tone that could only belong to Kaito.

So it was Kaito. Riku with his hands free stabbed Kaito in the shoulder, but if the other kunia ans shuriken were any testament, then small weapon such as those weren't going to deter Kaito in this form.

"Before I end this." Kaito rumbled, turning his attention back to Riku, who had resorted to clawing at the over sized hand smothering half his face. "I want to know why. Why were always so cruel to me? Why did you have to kill him?!" He slammed Riku into to trees bark, the wood splintering at the force. "Why?! He was a kid! I was a kid! I am your brother! You and Aimi were suppose to be supportive! You were suppose to care!" With each sentence he he kept slamming Riku into the bark. "We could have been happy!" He vented tossing Riku's body to the side and stalking over to where he laid still. "You never even tried to listen to me! Even after I tried so hard to be a good brother, even in this form!"

"Kaito." I called, but was ignored, as he picked Riku up by the neck letting him dangle. I notice his fingers start contracting. "Kaito enough!" I ordered. Moving to stand in front of him, but I already knew I was going to be too late.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." He mumbled not looking at me, but keeping his focus on his brother, who he was squeezing the life out of. "But he has to go. The same way he and Aimi made Heki go. I know this is not what you meant, but I can't allow either of us to see the sunrise. We are both monsters." Finally his eyes slid to me. "My summons deserves to be paid, for letting me use her this way, and I have left Heki waiting for far too long." A familiar 'Crack' sounded around the area as Kaito's grip on his brother suddenly tightened breaking his neck. Kaito and I both watched as Riku's body dropped to the ground, where he would not be getting back up.

There was a beat of silence, as my pack made themselves known, now that there was clearly no reason for them to be on stand by for a battle. Kaito had not allowed for a battle. "Is that really what you had wanted?" I asked, looking Kaito in the eyes.

I got no response. His eyes were staring at Riku's body with a vacant look. "It was necessary…." He finally mumble. His body began releasing steam, and he crumpled to the ground on his knees.

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. "Kaito its over now." I said, comfortingly.

"Not yet…..but it will be soon." He mumbled, a forced grin appearing on the hybrid like face.

I gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"There was already a price to pay to the summons for using her form. But since I was an animal when I took it, I was never to take part in this transformation since I was no long human. The price is higher. Ha, ha. Ha, she's really a stubborn summons, but she's a strong one. I been waiting to take this opportunity for so long. You gave me the confidence to take it….Thank you, Boss."

"'Thank you'? Your thanking me for giving you the courage to kill your brother and yourself?" I asked flabbergasted.

He lowered his head even lower, clearly whatever was happening was becoming unbearable. "Don't worry, its just the human in me that will die. You'll still have the dog me here….But I would advice against continuing ninken training. I don't think I'll be smart enough for it." He mumbled, head coming to rest on my shoulder as his body began shrinking. Soon I was holding up the body of a German Shepherd and began to lower us to the ground. Beside us I heard a 'hiss' something that should have came from a cat, but it was only Kaito's bat-like summons, who was hovering over Riku, latched onto him. Fangs sinking into his flesh. There was really no need to guess what it was doing, and it didn't take long for the summons to lift its head, licking its lips and turned to look and me and Kaito. I pulled him closer to me, ready to move should the summons come for him to. The summons grinned as if amused and chuckled, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Send for a medic!" I ordered, not caring which of the pack went to fetch a med-nin as check Kaito over. He wasn't awake anymore. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out the scroll that he had opened but had left untouched and unread in the house. "Kaito, me and you are going to have a long chat after this." I told him, even if he couldn't hear me. The scroll that he had unsealed, had a jutsu on it and it was signed 'Mangetsu Hekigyoku' in childlike scribble. It didn't take a genius to know that this was the Mangetsu Clans last attempt to turn Kaito back to normal. I just hoped it worked, but I wasn't going to try it without a medic nearby. "In the mean time, your not allowed to go anywhere." I finished, gathering him up and rushing for the village. The medic joining me halfway there.

 **Kaito's POV:**

I was floating. I couldn't hear or smell Kakashi anymore. In fact there was no smell at all. Even though it was like I was in a different place, I felt relieved for the first time to in forever. Riku and Aimi were gone. The torment that seemed to plague me was no more. Although I was slightly sad that I was going to leave Kakashi, but I was going to leave him the dog me, so he should n't feel too bad that I wouldn't respond to him normally anymore. Right?  
 _'Wrong.'_

I opened my eyes, without realizing that they were closed, and saw Heki standing right in front of me. We were standing at the same height. The area around us was bright, nothing but a field of green grass. Looking down at my hands, I was pleasantly surprised to see hands; not paws. I looked back up at him and smiled, grabbing him in a hug. "Heki!" I cheered. "My brother." I was a child again, just like him. I was a human again. I was standing on two feet. I was with my best friend again.

He wrapped his arms around me returning the hug. _'Silly Kaito, what did you do?'_ He asked, as we pulled away.

"I wanted to see you." I grinned. "I took care of Riku. I sabotaged Aimi. Oh Heki, I missed you so much, but I had to get revenge first."

' _No.'_ He shook his head, frowning slightly, but I could tell that he was happy to see me too. _'Kaito, why would you do that? It wasn't time for you?'_

"Forget time. I spent enough time hurting. Now I want to be with you." I insisted. "You were my one true friend. No, that's not right. You are my one true friend!"

' _What about the friend you made, while I was gone?'_ He asked, looking off into the distance nodding his head, directing my gaze.

There standing in the grass looking at us, a couple of yards away was Kakashi and his pack. The Hokage of the Leaf Village. And there was Sora. All were standing facing us. I frowned and shrugged. "But they are not you." I stated. My chest started hurting. I knew what he was insisting, but I didn't want it. I wanted to stay here. "Heki, please. I miss you. Let me stay?" I asked holding my hand out.

' _Don't you understand? If you stay, you can never go back.'_ He said, fidgeting with his hands, so he wouldn't grab mine.

"There is nothing left for me there." I insisted, watching as the images of the people I met in the village started to fade slowly. "But here, we can play and stay together, just like old times." I said, smiling at the thought. A red ball appeared at our feet and just behind him the tree house that we use to hang out in appeared. Laughing, I picked up the ball and ran passed him, to the tree house. "It looked just like how I remembered it, yeah Heki?!" I said, excitedly.

' _Yeah, everything will look like that. Nothing will change.'_ He agreed, not following me, but looking at the images of the people that didn't belong here.

Seeing this, I huffed a little annoyed. I didn't understand why he didn't seem happy to see me. "Hey Heki, aren't you happy to see me?" I asked, going back to him and staring into his eyes. He was crying.

' _Yes, Kaito. I am happy to see you, but this is not how I wanted to see you.'_ He gripped my shoulder and squeezed. _'You cannot stay here!'_ He stated, glaring hard at me.

I jerked away, hurt by his words. He didn't want me here. I could feel my eyes becoming wet, as I tried not to cry.

' _Don't misunderstand.'_ His expression softened and he pulled me into a hug. _'I want you here, but you cannot stay here. Kaito, I want you to choose to go back. I want you to live the life we would have had together. To go on adventures that we would have shared. And then when it is time for you. I want you to came back here and tell me about them.'_ He said right into my ear, before pulling back and smiling at me. _'Beside, you haven't read my gift yet. It was almost time for your birthday, before your brother and sister attacked right? I had a gift ready for you.'_

I frowned, not liking about being reminded about my birthday. "I don't celebrate my birthday." I said.

He giggled. _' I know that silly. But I think this gift, you will like. Even if you never open another gift again.'_ He pulled a pouty face then. _'Besides, you opened it already, but didn't read. And I work really hard on it.'_

Damn, even now he had a strong kicked puppy look. "That sealed scroll….?" I asked thinking on it.

He nodded. _'I created something for you. It might not be a complete fix, but it should a little.'_

I felt my mouth drop open. He didn't….He couldn't have…. "Heki are you saying you…..?"

' _Found a loophole, yes. Dad helped. I was going to surprise you.'_ He smiled.

"But I came here….My summons…."

' _The gift should cancel out whatever contract you have with your summons. That's the only downside to it. You won't be able to summon those bats anymore. At least that's what Dad had said.'_ He said, still smiling and not letting me finish my sentence. _'So you have to go back now. You have to see my present to you. And them you have to do everything that we planned to do together and more. That's the only way I will except you here.'_ He said, matter of factly, with a nod of his head.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. "Alright. You win. But next time I get to stay. Deal?" I said, sticking my hand out once again.

He smiled back. _'Deal!'_ He agreed taking my hand.

We stood there a minute just laughing as everything seemed to become much clearer now. Felt a little foolish though with how my behavior had been. I been planning forever to join Heki, after I managed to get revenge. I never considered that he would have wanted me to continue and do everything we had planned to do. I was drowning from losing everything that was important to me, including him.

' _But your not drowning anymore, right?'_ He asked, happily.

I froze then. I didn't say any of that out loud. "Heki are you… I mean is this all in my head?" I asked suspiciously. Only the imaginary Heki ever responded to my thoughts.

He smiled mischievously at me. I noticed that the grass we were standing on was fading to nothing and I was becoming very sleepy. _'That Kaito, I will let you decide. You never know. I may have been with you this entire time.'_ He said as he too started to fade.

"Wait and minute!" I said, wanting a straight answer. Looking down at myself, I saw I was back in a dogs body. But everything was already getting darker and murmuring was echoing from that darkness. I wasn't ready to leave yet!

Cracking my eyes open I was a little surprised to see Kakashi's face close to mine. I could hear him saying something but I was just so tired. The Hokage's face soon replaced his. She was looking me over with a gaze that I was not familiar with. Her hand raised to my face, with a slightly green color around it, and touched my head. "Kaito, are you with us?" She asked.

"Mmm, Yeah." I answered, wanting to go back to sleep.

"That's good. It was touch and go for a minute there. Whatever you tried to do, I am happy to tell you, you failed." She said, crossing her arms and pinning me with a stern look.

"M'kay….That's fine…." I mumbled.

Kakashi soon came back into my field of vision. I heard him sigh in relief, as he started petting me.

"I'm in trouble….?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah you are. But I think we can wait until your back to normal before we have our long chat." He said, closing his only visible eye in that way that made it look like he was smiling.

"Puppy pile….again?" I asked, wanting to be close to someone.

"Sure." He said.

I closed my eyes and I could feel that tears were still falling from them, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I let sleep take me under. When I wake back up I would read that scroll when I woke back up and see if Heki's gift worked. Right now though. I was just tired. Like everything that had been bothering me was now no more and I could finally sleep without a worry in the world.

"Thank you….Kakashi."I mumbled before I really drifted off to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hi!, So here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. Originally I was going to kill Kaito off, but then that wouldn't have made for a very good story. But anyway, let me know what you thought. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Or you can just let me know by Favoring, Following, and/or Reviewing.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Mission Accomplished**

 **Kaito's POV:**

My whole body was killing me, like my skin was just too tight. It didn't hurt but it was definitely uncomfortable. When I opened my eyes, the light seemed to shock my brain and sent a sharp pain in the back of my head. I wanted to close them again, but I didn't. Everything seemed so real, but I was back here in a room that had the smell of medicine attached to it, and slightly blurry Kakashi was sitting beside me. It couldn't have been a dream. I was back here. Heki had said, his gift was a loophole to the transformation jutsu that we had preformed as kids. So if I was back here and not with Heki, then…. "Kakashi?" I called, my throat felt like sandpaper.

"I'm right here Kaito." He answered, hand petting my head.. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I huffed, getting my thought straight. "You used Heki's jutsu?….On the sealed Mangetsu Scroll?" I stated. It had to be the reason why I was still here. It was the only way that I would still have intellectual thoughts, like this.

"Yes, we did." He said, nodding.

I moved my eyes downward, and saw a paw; my paw. "It didn't work." I stated.

"No, it appears that it didn't." He agreed.

Disappointment bloomed in my chest, but I pushed it down. I had known that it would not work, especially if nothing in the past had worked. "That's okay, I guess. I expected it to fail, but I guess it did save me." I sighed, slowly blinking my eyes to ease the damage the light seemed to be doing; it was really bright. It soon began to ease though the more awake I became

"It seems to be the case, although we aren't sure what the jutsu was suppose to do. I thought it was going to reverse your transformation, but..."

"It healed me instead." I finished for him. He said nothing after that. Sheepishly I looked up, remember how disappointed Kakashi had looked when he realized I was going to kill myself too. "Boss?" I asked, wanting him to break the silence first. Or maybe I just wanted to apologize.

Kakashi, was nice, and a good shinobi, but he wasn't my Alpha. I was a Clan Leader's son, and heir. I was to be my own Alpha, with my own pack to lead. However, I had just killed my last Clan member; my own brother. I did not want a pack though. I did not even want a Clan to lead. I wanted to be free of those responsibilities. Free from the responsibilities that being a ninken and shinobi entitled.

"As soon as you're ready, we can leave and continue your training." Kakashi informed me.

I did not respond, I only stretched, feeling my muscle ache and still feeling too big for my skin; and sat up. Looking around the room for the first time, I notice they had brought me to the hospital, and not to the vets. There was no question it was because they knew I was really a human.

"Lady Tsunade has also informed me that the burial of your brother need to be attended to when you are ready" He went on, his keen eye watching me, as I jumped from the bed.

"Just dispose of him, like you would any other. The same treatment as Aimi's body." I finally said.

He nodded. "If you are sure."

"I am." I said. I noticed the Leaf Hitai-ate was around my neck. I did not want it there, but this time for a different reason. I would wear this village symbol willingly now, but I did not want the symbol of a shinobi around my neck. Taking a deep breath I finally made up my mind. "I need to see the Hokage, now." I looked to Kakashi pleadingly.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but soon nodded his head. I was so happy that he decided to use a transportation jutsu to place us directly in front of the Hokage's door. Kakashi knocked for me.

"Come in."

We walked in. Lady Hokage was sitting at her desk, chin resting on her hand as she looked over a report on her desk. Her eyes drifted toward us. "Oh, Kaito. Kakahi. How are you feeling?" She asked putting the report away.

"Fine. Thank you." I answer. "Lady Hokage, I know I may not hold such a privilege but I have request."

She nodded for me to continue with interest clear in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath I asked. "I wish to resign as a ninken."

Her eyes widen slightly, clearly not expecting me to request that. "You want to resign?" She asked repeating my request back to me. I noticed Kakashi's was staring at me, and I pointedly did not look his way, or I would probably lose my resolve. I didn't want to hurt him, but I just couldn't continue on as a ninken. I wasn't a ninken to begin with.

"I will let you seal my chakra, whatever you want to do to make it happen. But I do not want to continue as a ninken. Please?" I asked looking at both of them now.

"Kaito if this about you being once a human, no one will treat you without the proper respect you deserve." She assured. "We will let you go on team mission and Kakashi and his pack will help you train."

"Forgive me, Lady Hokage, but this has nothing to do with how I would be treated and such. I just have a promise that I would like to keep, and I do not want to complete that promise with blood and death tact on to it." I explained.

"You do realize that I can't allow you to just wander around on your own. Here in the village I can assure you that no one will treat you no less than you deserve, but outside the village, outside of the Land of Fire, I cannot promise you that people will look at you as a person. And if you resign as a ninken, I cannot guarantee you, that you won't be sought after."

I nodded my head in understanding. "You are telling me that I must find myself an owner." Something that is totally different from a Summoner.

"Sadly. But in this case I would not use the term 'owner', perhaps a friend, someone you know you can trust." Lady Hokage asked, getting up from her desk and walking to stand in front of me. "Someone you can turn to should anyone try to cause you trouble."

"And travel with." I added, for I did plan on leaving the Land of Fire and travel. I finally looked toward Kakashi and he avoided my gaze; He didn't want to influence me. However, that is not why I was looking at him, I was debating on his reaction. "I may have someone in mind." I said slowly, turning my gaze back to Lady Hokage.

"Who would you like to request?" She asked.

"I would like to ask Sora." I stated.

Kakashi's didn't move, his body was slack and in a familiar pose of slouching against the wall like he was bored. To the Hokage credit, she dd not react either.

"The Scroll Keepers grandson. The Baker?" She confirmed.

I nodded. "We are both the same in our own way." I really wanted this conversation to be over with now. My body felt like it was going to burst of its own skin, I could feel literal fire in my muscles from the strain.

"You understand you will have to wear identification, yes?" she asked turning to her desk and writing on a scroll.

"Yes." I answer.

When she turned back she took the Leaf Hitai-ate off my neck and held the rolled up scroll for me to take. "If he agrees, tell him to hold onto this. And if he doesn't agree-"

"I know come back hear and continue to live with Kakashi….but not as a ninken?" I tacted on the last part.

She grinned and nodded. "Not as a ninken." She agreed, placing the scroll at my feet.

Kakashi was already holding the door open for me, but I did not pick of the scroll. "I hope there are no hard feelings Kakashi?" I asked hoping he knew why I did not pick him to be named my 'owner'. "But I don't want to have any part in the shinobi business and you have a lot of enemies. I hope we can still be friends?" I gave him a small smile, hoping that we could at least stay friends if Sora agreed.

"Your pack Kaito. You are always going to welcomed." He said, giving me the closed eye smile. I returned the smile and picked up my scroll and left, leaving Kakashi in the Hokages Office.

I was panting by the time I made it outside. My body for some reason just didn't feel right. I kept walking through, it had to be because I just came out of the hospital. By the time I made it in front of Sora Bakery stand, my muscle felt so stiff and confined that I just dropped just at the threshold of the entrance, letting the scroll roll away from me. He back was turned to me, but when the scroll hit his foot did he notice me. "Kaito, what's wrong?" He hurried to my side.

"I'm fine." I managed out. Fighting to stand back up. I did not understand what was wrong with me. In the back of my head something was telling me that these pains were familiar to me.

"Do you want me to go get Kakashi?!" He asked, ready find the silver haired shinobi.

"No, I think I know what's going on." I getting to my feet and making my muscles listen to me.

"Lets go inside, we have something to discuss." I ushered.

Sora looked at me worriedly but let followed me deeper into his bakery, placing the 'closed' sign up so that no customers walked up to his stand. We went to the ovens, where he began taking out the bread that was baking. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

I sat down off to the side and watched his movements for a minute. "Why did you want to become a shinobi?" I asked, deciding to just work my way up to asking him to journey with me away from the village.

"Uh…." He looked at me confused. "I don't know, I guess I wanted to help protect the village and despite what others may say, i have never traveled past the Land of Fire. Being a shinobi I would have been able to travel and and see other villages outside the Land of Fire." He said, a slight smile spreading on his face.

"And now that you are not a shinobi?" I questioned.

"Hm. I would still like to travel, I mean, I could probably start my own business, by going across the land and sampling out my goods." He answered, stopping what he was doing and coming to stand in front of me, and squatted down to my level. "What's with the twenty question, huh?" He asked, deciding to pet me on top of my head. I didn't let myself show it, but the touch just intensified the uncomfortable feeling i was already experiencing, due to Heki's failed jutsu.

"I asked the Hokage to let me resign as a ninken." I admitted. He stopped his petting. "For that to be possible and for me to be able to leave this village, i must have a companion due to me being a ninken." I explained.

"But isn't Kakashi your summoner?" He asked, confused now.

I shook my head. "He was never my summoner, but i do consider him part of my pack. I wish to return to the Mangetsu CLan House and to my birth Clan house the Kyūketsuki. I haven't been home in a long time." I was certain of my choice now. We both wanted to see the world. Once i left this village i would be able to look upon the world with new eyes, without the ugly image Aimi and Riku had painted before me. "Will you travel with me?"

He was silent for a few minutes, before sighing and getting up. He looked around his bakery stand and sighed again. "Why me?" He asked.

"We are the same, we both want to see the world. You are the first civilian to talk to me." I said, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Okay." I relented after a moment of silence. "I consider you a friend. In fact you remind me of someone from long ago. I would like to travel and become even better friends with you. We have both had bad things happen to us, i think us traveling together would help us both heal properly. But only if you wish to travel with me." I said.

He was silent for a long time.

"We would both be fine. We both have some shinobi skills underneath our belt. We would be able to even out each others skill." I added, in case he was worried about certain dangers that we would face on our travels.

"It's not that. It's just I didn't know if you even considered me a friend, you were always so grouchy and stuff." He said with a grin.

"So that is a yes?" I asked, tilting my head in question.

"Yes." He said, nodding his head, just let my close everything and we'll start packing."

(Later that Night)

Sora was excited, it was rather obvious by his walk. I didn't expect him to be ready to leave the village within one day. He was even able to get the dog tags that were needed with my name and information as to who to contact if something happened to me. Apparently, the Lady Hokage's scroll that she gave me, were the forms and all Sora had to do was sign. During our whole time packing and walking down the streets of Kahona I did not see Kakashi, or the pack. I even swung by the Hatake Compound but no one was home. I was still heavily panting, but I wasn't about to say I needed to go back to the hospital. I didn't want to delay our on coming adventure. When we crossed the threshold of the Village Gate both me and Sora took a deep breath of the fresh air of freedom. And we didn't hesitate to run further away from the Leaf village.

We did get far, for I soon found that the uncomfortable feeling i was feeling all day had progressed to real pain. By the time night hit and the full moon reach high in the sky, I couldn't make myself take another step and thus forced us to make camp. Sora was forced to set up the entire camp, while i layed panting and whimpering on the ground.

"Kaito, maybe we should go back to the village." Sora suggested for the fifth time tonight.

"No…." I panted. "I'm fine…"

"Your clearly not. Come on. I can carry you." He said reaching for me.

"Grr No!" I hopped to my feet but immediately collapsed to the ground again, howling as my skin literally starting feeling like someone was ripping it from my body. Sora flinch at my action. "I have waited….Too long for freedom.." I panted out. "Leave me...If you want."

He looked offended by my words. "I'm not going to leave. But I won't force you either. But if it gets worst we will be going back." He said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

I howled as my bone within my body snapped on the own. My sudden high pitched startling Sora. "Okay, that's bad, we going." He said, reaching for me. In pain and not wanting to turn back I latched my teeth onto his hand, but not biting down as my instinct told me to."Ach! Kaito." I tightened my grip on his hand in warning. "Okay, okay, I'll respect your wishes" He relented. I released his hand just in time as my back bone arched and I could hear as well as feel it pop and snap in half. I couldn't even make a sound the pain was horrible. "Kaito, please!" Sora pleaded.

I couldn't focused on his words though, more bones in my body began snapping all on their own. I knew why this was happening; Heki's jutsu was the cause of this, and this was a side effect. I wasn't sure if I would live through this one. The transforming into a dog had hurt, but this was different. This was something totally different. I howled more and let my head collapse to the ground letting my eyes close, with my last sight being the beautiful night sky and the full moon that was now sitting high in the sky. The stars shimmering like diamond. Peace never came free, and apparently neither did freedom. I closed my eyes and welcomed the deep sleep that was now coming to take me. Even Sora's voiced landed on deaf ears.

 **Kakashi's POV:**

(Over a Month later)

Kaito was gone. Which was a shame really. He would have made a wonderful ninken. Sighing, I ignored his leaf hitai-ate and the Mangetsu pendant that was now sitting, abandoned on the shelf. The night he defeated his brother had been a traumatic one. It was a miracle that I even got him to Tsunade in time. We were able to perform the jutsu that was scribbled on the Mangetsu scroll, but nothing had seemed to happen. Kaito's heart had even stopped. I don't think I would ever forget the relief I felt when he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It wasn't until he awoke again that we learned the purpose of the jutsu was indeed the Mangetsu's last attempt to break his transformation justu. Apparently, it had failed as well. Kaito was still a German Shepherd. There was clear disappointment in his eyes when he finally noticed this, but it had not lasted long. As soon as he was cleared to continue his training and rehabilitation with me and the pack, he had requested to go see the Hokage.

 _"I wish to resign as a ninken."_ He had said. I still remember it so clearly. _"I will let you seal my chakra, whatever you want to do to make it happen. But I do not want to continue as a ninken. Please?"_

It wasn't difficult to convince Lady Hokage to grant him that. After all he had returned the stolen Forbidden scroll and delivered his brothers dead body to us. He had walked out of the Hokage's Office that day a retired ninken. The only condition that he had to fulfill was to find an owner, lest he would be labeled a stray by those outside the village. Naturally I had thought he would settle with me, but that was not the case it seemed.

 _"I hope there are no hard feeling Kakashi, but I don't want to have any part in the shinobi business and you have a lot of enemies. I hope we can still be friend?"_ He had said, with a hopeful and sad smile.

After that day Kaito and Sora, the Scroll Keepers grandson, had left the village to seek out adventure together. So, to whom he had in mind for an owner had been answered; Sora, was a good choice, he was around his age too. It was only natural that they would pair up together. That had been about over a month ago, and for some reason I still kept a dog bed in the corner he would always occupy. Sighing again, I placed Icha Icha on the grass beside me and leaned forward slightly to watch the koi fish swim in their little pound, then looked up and watched as the full moon began to appear in the sky.

"You thinking about Kaito?" Pakkun asked, from his spot on the backyard deck.

"Just reminiscing." I hummed.

The pack was all scattered about, relaxing and enjoying the change from day to night. A rustle of leaves from over the fence soon had our attention, as a dark silhouette jumped it and landed behind a few of the bushes that lined the fence. The pack started to charge at the intruder, but I was intrigued enough to signal them down. This person was not trying to hide their chakra and could not possibly be skilled enough to take me on. That is, if that was their intentions. I stood up anyway, just to be safe and strolled over to the bushes, where I could hear definite curses and snaps of twigs sound, from the force a body that was trying to coordinate themselves.

"Ouch!, Gah, this was easier the last time I was here!" So a boy, then, I deduced standing right in front of the bush. Not too young, the voice was one that was hitting puberty. "Stupid branches, let go!" Another string of curses came in a hushed whispered. "My cover is gonna be blown if I can't- Ack! Ouch!"

I tilted my head, so they had meant to enter my backyard undetected, and apparently had been here before. Now wasn't that just ridiculous. "It might help if you just stand up." I suggested in a friendly tone.

All movement stopped. "Busted, huh?" The boy asked still obscured by leaves and branches.

"Before you even jumped my fence." I said, keeping my tone light.

"Um, right." More branches snapped, as he stood up, head down and shaking to get twig and leaves to fall out of his brown hair, his hands coming up to pluck out the ones that would not fall. "No point in trying to surprise you then, I guess." He mumbled, stepping out of the bushes.

I back up giving him space, I could feel the pack watching our little intruder. He was only wearing pants, which didn't give him many places to hide a weapons, beside the one that I noticed was hanging off his hip by a piece of rope. "I must say, your kind of inexperienced for an assassination attempt, aren't you?" I asked, conversationally.

His head, shot up then revealing that the boy was wearing a pair of dog tags, and stared at me with wide green eyes. "Assassination attempt?!" He practically shrieked, looking down at his hand, before looking straight at his kunia that was hanging off his hip, before looking back at me with disbelief written all over his face. "Kakashi, you can't possibly-"

"Ah, so you do know who I am." I interrupted him. "Then yo must also know that I have eight vicious ninken, waiting to tear apart any unwelcome visitors." I informed him. Right on cue Pakkun and the pack started releasing warning growls.

"Whoa, okay, let's calm down a minute." He said, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Do you know how many traps one paranoid shinobi could have laying around in just their yard alone. You don't even look like you would be able to spot hidden traps, if your entrance is anything to go by." I said, finding myself lecturing. Training three brats really did ruin me.

"Well, that's where your wrong-" The boy snapped, clearly offended by my doudfulness in his stealth skills, but i interrupted him.

"So, you were trying to assassinate me." I countered, enjoying the banter and throwing the poor boy off kilter. He seemed like a nice young man, too bad I was going to have to report him.

"What?! No! Kakashi listen for a moment. Its me," He said, patting himself on the chest for emphasis. I tilted my head. He rolled his eyes impatient. "I know. I changed, since you last saw but its only temporary." He said, but then stopped talking and let me get closer, so I could really get a good look.

I circled him, it was true something was familiar about him. Stopping once again in front of him I eyed the dog tags around his neck and lifted the tags up so I could read them. "Kaito." I read, dropping the tags and looking the boy over again. The pack behind me stopped growling when I said the name.

"Remember that jutsu. We thought it was another fail right. Well it turns out I turn back into well me on a full moon." He shrugged, but clearly excited.

A knock suddenly sound on my front door and all our head snapped toward the sound.

"Oh, that's got to be Sora." He said, running inside, with the pack parting to let him through and me following him but at a slower pace. He opened the door, revealing Sora standing there out of breath.

"Kaito! Oh thank Kami!" He said, breathless. The bakers eyes landed on me just behind Kaito. "Sorry Kakashi we just got back and as soon as he changed he took off. I tried to -"

"Get in!" Kaito said, pulling the breathless boy in and closing the door. "Look you still have my corner reserved for me." He said, going over and planted himself on the dog bed that sat there unoccupied. "Hmm, I should fit in it again when the sun comes up."

"So it worked?" Pakkun asked, from the back door.

"Yup!" Kaito said. "The first time it happened was after we left the village. Scared us both at first we wasn't sure what was going on. Felt like I was going to die, but then I was me again. Ha ha! I look nothing like I remember. Seems like I grew up."

"So what have you been up to, since then?" I asked going to sit on the couch and slowly coming out of my shock.

"We went back to the Kyūketsuki Clan house first." Sora answered taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, and then we went to the Mangetsu Clan House." Kaito added. "We fixed up both, then journeyed to the Sand Village."

I listened to Kaito as he told me about his journey with Sora. I couldn't help but feel happy. For the first time since I known him Kaito seemed truly happy. The Kaito that came to this village as a dog, was no more. Kaito had healed and was now enjoying life and acting like how a teenager should act. Smiling behind my mask I leaned back and let him continue to tell me everything that has happened since he left with Sora. The fact that he felt the need to came back was another added bonus, it mean that he excepted being part of the pack. I couldn't feel any prouder of him. He was really shaping into a fine young man now that there was nothing holding him back.

"Hey, Kakashi are you listening?" He asked , interrupting my thoughts, umping from his corner and walking behind Sora. Continuing telling about a certain part of their adventure. "Seriously you should have been there. Sora was distracting the guy and I came up behind him and pounce like this." He demonstrate by pouncing on Sora and putting in a headlock.

"Ah! Kaito let go!" Sora grunted, as both boys fell to the floor. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me, especially when the pack jumped in on the rough housing.

Yup, I think this is Mission Accomplished.

 **The End**

 **A/N: So that's the end I hope you all have enjoyed this little story. I know a few of you wanted Kaito to turn back human, or stay a dog, so I tried to compromised. Its kind of like a reverse werewolf symptom. Anyway let me know what you all think by faving, following, and/or reviewing.**

 **If you liked this story give my other Naruto Fanfic a look; Kitsune no Daku**

 **Well Until Next Time**

 **Happy Reading my Fellow Writers and Readers!**


End file.
